Come Along and SD With Me! Season Three
by FlyingKite
Summary: (formerly on Super Smash Brothers Domain forum) Ray and co. end up in...Smashville? Now in a new world completely, new friends, new foes, and new adventures await!
1. S3E1: Welcome to Smashville

"D-dad please!" Toon Link was begging Link to let him go on one of his father's adventures.

"No, Toon. Like I've said before, it's far too dangerous for a kid your age. Go have fun with one of your little friends, or something..." The young child let out a sigh. "Fine, Dad...I'll manage..." Link wished his son goodbye, and was off.

Toon Link and Link had a very father-son like relationship, despite not actually being related. The young one did as the older one commanded, and the older one was always looking out for the younger one. That was how it had been ever since Toon Link joined the roster during the Brawl days.

Sometimes, though...Toon Link had wanted to do his own thing, just for once. "I want to do my own thing, just for once!" And sometimes, he's a broken record.

He shut the door behind him, and looked down the hall. There was no one to his left or right, so the coast was clear. It did stink though...Wario must've been eating garlic again.

He skipped out, going to find something to do.

Smashville was a huge city, populated by the Smash Brothers, and those who wished to see their loved ones compete. It did only have 10,000 residents though, surprisingly enough. The town was filled with nice people...and not-so-nice people.

Everyone knew who Toon Link was. The chipper, happy-go-lucky 'son' of Link. He was too friendly NOT to talk to him.

Certainly, the town was a nice place to live...

Woah, woah! Where am I!?

Excuse me? What the heck is another Narrator doing here?

Uhh, I'm the Narrator belonging to Come Along and SD With Me. Who're you?

Come Along and SD With Me? Wait...BRO!

Brother? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since I graduated from Narrating College!

Same here! I went on to become the announcer for Super Smash Brothers for Wii U! (and 3DS)

Well, I guess our worlds have fused! It'll be an honor working alongside you, brother.

I'm looking forward to it! Anyways, Toon Link was busy walking down to the cafeteria area of the mansion, when he heard a yell from the garden. "HEY!"

Startled, he went to see what had happened.

Ike, Samus, and Peach were all surrounding the large tree in the garden. "Guys...what's all the fuss?" Toon made room for himself to see.

A sleeping boy was resting his head on the tree. He didn't look like he was from around here...

 _SD? Smash Domain?_

 _Yeah!_

 _Come on, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Come on!)_

 _Ahem, so sit back, here's their story!_

 _RAY, say hey yo no!_

 _Sasuma, go cracka-lacka boom boom!_

 _We got hit by comet and got kicked outta there, so now we're stuck here! UH OH!_

 _But hey, don't worry! Don't feel bad! There's a lot of friendly faces here!_

 _All this Gera Po, come on yo! See what we can see!_

 _Oh my lost home, where did it go, lost in the endless void..._

 _People from this town, they have family, where will they stay now?_

 _Doomed to roam in space forever, lost in a trance..._

 _Hey now! Gera Gera Po! Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (It's easy, come on!)_

 _People from SD...are weird, indeed!_

 _So you should Come Along! And SD...SD With Me!_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _ **This time...Welcome to Smashville, guys!**_

"He's so cute!" Peach pinched the boy's cheeks.

"Peach, knock it off!" Ike scolded the lady. "Sorry, I couldn't resist~!"

"Let's take a closer look, here..." Samus stooped down. The child didn't seem to be hurt or injured, and kept snoozing away.

"Well, he's fine." Samus began to walk away.

"Samus, where are you going!?"

"The kid's okay, my job here is done." Ike sighed. Samus was the type that seemed like she didn't care much...

Ike turned around and noticed Toon Link was there. "Oh, hey Toon. What are you doing here?"

"I heard someone yell, and came to see if everything's okay." He looked down at the sleeping child. "I guess it is, but what about him?"

"I have no idea how he got here...we'll have to bring this up with the Hands." Ike picked the sleeping boy up, and slung him over his shoulder.

While walking through the mansion, people eyed the child.

"Who's that kid?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Poyo, poyo?"

A crowd began to follow Ike, curious as to what he was going to do with the child. "Erm...why are you all following me?"

Mario pointed. "I'm not-a too sure, but that-a boy's not from around-a here!" Everyone nodded.

"Well, obviously! That much I know. That's why I'm going to go ask Master Hand, and see what he thinks."

They all made it to the Hands' office on the fourth floor, and Ike gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice from inside bellowed.

"Ike, sir. There's an important matter that we need to discuss."

Master Hand opened the door, and let Ike in. "Ike! Wonderful to see you-" The floating hand saw the boy in Ike's hand.

"He's here! He's arrived!"

Confused voices were shared in unison. "He!?"

Master Hand gently picked the child up, and tapped his forehead. He opened his eyes.

"Wazzat...wha? Where am I!?" The boy looked around.

Master Hand whipped around, and waved. "Hello, Ray! I've been expecting you."

"Ray!?" The crowd had no idea what was happening.

"Oh, I must be here then!" Ray got up onto his feet. "Wow...it's even bigger than what Palutena showed me!"

"Well, she did show you it inside a globe." Master Hand directed everyone, including Ray, outside for a proper welcome.

"Everyone, this is Ray. His home was destroyed, so he'll be staying with us permanently." Gasps were shared.

"But, Master Hand! There isn't enough room in the mansion!"

"I can fix dat!" The penguin king himself, King Dedede, snapped his fingers. Instantly, Waddle Dees with construction hats got to work on expanding the mansion.

"Well, that was quick..."

"It pays to be king, don't ya know?" He let out his trademark laugh.

Master Hand sweat dropped. "Anyways, he's not the only one coming in! An entire town of people...how many, again?"

Ray chimed in. "10,000."

"Yes, 10,000 people will be coming to live in Smashville! Only a handful...or two...will be living in the mansion, though."

Murmurs went throughout the crowd. Some were excited, while others thought there would be too many people living in Smashville.

"Speaking of, if Palutena's done...another should be arriving now!" A girl fell through the roof, onto Ray.

"Ouch...Sasuma, couldn't you have went through the door?"

"Tell Miss Whatsherface to not THROW me off next time! Yeesh..." Lightning struck Sasuma from above.

"She must be angry with you, or something..." Ray laughed.

Sasuma turned to the crowd of Smash characters. "Woah! Look at them all, Candy!"

"I know, right!? And we're going to be living with them! This is going to be so cool!" Ray and Sasuma skipped around.

"Now for room assignments. Ray, you and Sasuma will be in the fifth room on the second floor with Bayonetta, Samus, the Ice Climbers, and Lucas."

What an odd room assignment. Nonetheless, Ray took Sasuma and went up to the second floor.

When they got in, they were showered with hugs from two parka-wearing children.

"Hi! Welcome!" The Ice Climbers smiled.

"Wow...this is a bigger room than I expected." Ray set his things down, and looked around. "Where are the others that are supposed to be here?"

The pink one spoke. "Samus and Bayonetta are almost never here..."

The blue one spoke. "And Lucas is out with Ness right now. He'll be back before curfew."

"Interesting..."

"Oh! We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Nana!" The pink one waved.

"And I'm Popo!" The blue one spun around in place.

"Yeah, I know you guys! We had an Ice Climber arcade machine back in Smash Domain..." Ray laughed.

Sasuma looked around. "This place is too dirty! I'm going to have to establish some rules, here."

"Oh boy, here she goes..."

Ray and Sasuma had been living in Smashville for a couple of days. More SD members came, like Kanjo, Nessquik, Osh, and Fang. They became acquainted with the Smash Brothers quickly.

Toon Link spied on Ray and Osh one day. "Look at them, Ness...it's like they know each other."

Ness scratched his head. "Uh, that's because they already have known each other?"

"We've gotta get rid of these 'SD' members! They're totally cramping our style!" Toon frowned.

"But, Toon! They're actually really nice! Did you actually try talking to them?" He looked down. "No..."

Ness shoved Toon Link out to where Ray and Osh could notice him. "Go! I'll come back for you when you're done!" Ness darted away.

Noticing the other boy, Ray turned around. "Oh...hi there!" He extended a hand. "My name's Ray!"

Toon hesitated, but returned the gesture. "H-Hi. I'm Toon Link."

Ray's eyes lit up. "Toon Link! I absolutely loved Wind Waker! You have to tell me about your adventures!" Toon Link smiled. The two hit it off pretty quickly and became friends in no time.

Later that day, Ness saw Toon Link again. "See, now was that so bad?" Toon hit Ness on the back of his head.

"That's for leaving me! What if he hated me!?"

Ness put up his index finger, still on the ground. "Ah! But he didn't!"

"True...but if he did..." Toon folded his arms. His expression softened a bit. "He's actually really nice..."

Toon began to head back to his room, it was getting late.

When he opened the door, he noticed Link wasn't there. "Dad? Are you here?" He looked around the room.

He and Ganondorf didn't get into a fight again, did they? Nah, if that were the case, the mansion would be reduced to rubble by now.

"AAHHH!" He heard Link scream from outside. "Dad!" Toon Link ran into the hallway. He went quickly down the stairs, and out to the entrance.

Ray, Sasuma, and Kirby (for some reason) were all out. "Poyo, poyo!"

"Clearly, you three haven't learned your lesson! YAAAAAAAH!" A scantily-clad woman sent dark magic at the three.

"Scantily-clad? That can only mean one thing..." Yes, Toon. It's Cia.

"Took you long enough to find out!" She laughed.

"Umm, aren't you that one chick from Hyrule Warriors?" Sasuma nonchalantly pointed out.

"Main antagonist, more like! Now..." She revealed Link, who was entangled in vines. "I assume he's the one you want?"

Toon came running to the other 3's side. "Dad! What do you want with him, you witch!?"

"Ohoho! We have some...unfinished business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way..." She laughed again.

"No, you aren't going anywhere!" Ray turned to Toon Link. "Hey, can we borrow your sword?"

He gave it to Ray. "Sure, but I don't see how..."

Ray flung it up into the air. "Alright, Kirby! Tag team!" Kirby nodded, and both jumped into the air.

They both donned green hats. "Time for Sword!" The Sword ability!

"Ugh, more swordsmen? I thought you all had enough of those..." She sent vines at the two, and they cut through.

"Sword Beam!" In unison, they cut through the large vine that Link tangled up.

Ray disbanded his ability, and gave Toon Link's sword back. "I believe you and your father can finish the job!"

Link and Toon nodded at each other, and both swung at Cia. "AH!"

Sasuma applauded. "Don't know why I'm clapping, I basically see this happen everyday..."

"Ugh!" She floated into the air. "I'll be back! And I'll have YOU, Link!" She evaporated into a dark mist.

"Phew...thank you, Toon. If you hadn't shown up when you did..." Toon Link pointed towards Ray, Sasuma, and Kirby. "Actually, dad, they're to thank."

"Not Sasuma, she didn't do anything!"

"Why you..." Sasuma began to chase Ray around.

"Is this a normal thing with those two?" Both Kirby and Toon shrugged. It sure was going to take a while for the mansion to get used to having Smash Domain members around...

Naos awoke in a dark cave. Well, to be specific, Dark Cave. "Oh no, not here..."

Zubat swarmed him, and he was completely overtaken. "AGH!"

The bats knocked him out, and he was on Route 31. "Man...my head hurts..."

He looked at his jewel-embedded palm. "What in the world is this?" It flashed red. "Oh right, the Red Jew-" Suddenly, the memories came flooding back!

"That's right! Smash Domain doesn't exist! I won!" His joyful expression faltered a bit. "But...I saved them at the same time..."

The jewel couldn't control Naos anymore, seeing as it was basically useless. Palutena thankfully didn't restore its previous properties. "Oh? Then we should fix that, then."

Cia appeared. "Why hello there, you handsome man, you..." She looked at Naos seductively.

"Uhh...who are you?" She went down to eye level. "I'm...Cia." She whispered it out, trying to grasp his affection.

Her eyes were on the Red Jewel. "Hmm. It seems that petty goddess nullified the Red Jewel. Nothing a little magic can't fix..." She kissed Naos' palm, and the Red Jewel's glow grew stronger.

Naos yelled out. He was no longer in control. Once again...Naos was under the Red Jewel's influence.

"It feels good to be BACK!" He clenched both fists. "Where are they!?"

"Now, now. Calm down, big boy..." Cia scratched Naos' chin. "Your friends are in the Smash Mansion. I would say we pay them a visit, but I don't believe they're quite open to visitors, currently..." She grimaced at the memory of the night's events.

"But, tell you what we can do..." Considering they were currently in Johto..."Let's pay old Giovanni a visit, shall we?" Naos licked his lips. "I like the sound of that plan, hot stuff."

Naos is back, and not the good one either...and he's teamed up with Cia!? This can't be good...

 _Can you name (most) of the members of Smash Domain?_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Ray, Sasuma, Osh, Nessquik!_

 _Kanjo, Fang, Violet, Naos! (ick!)_

 _Roy, Mega, and Rezid, who's quite rude,_

 _Spirit, Jon, Azure, and Yui, dude!_

 _Lyn, Nikki, Dark, and Cam_

 _Draco, Miguel, and Don, I'm a fan!_

 _All four EFBros are here too_

 _Can't forget Kagato, Snover, Ryan and Boo!_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Kat and Alpha are on a Secret Team_

 _Don't mention juan's name if ya want everything to stay clean!_

 _Sorzado, LordChauncy, Wesker, and Roy_

 _Come on now, enjoy the joy!_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! That just goes to show, that ya know!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me Forever!_

 _Ray: Ike, come on! You know you wanna!_

 _Ike: I don't like Samus! Now buzz off!_

 _Ray: Oh...I'll fix that real fast...this is one extreme case of_ _ **The Beauty and the Ike**_!

 _Ray: And oh, see you next time!_

 _ **Author's Note - Be sure to read Seasons 1 and 2 to understand the plot! This convoluted, crazy plot...**_


	2. S3E2: The Beauty and the Ike

Ike sat at a table by himself in the cafeteria, away from everyone else. He was sipping on a cup of coffee. "I don't even like coffee all that much..."

Ray, Toon Link, Sasuma, Ness, and Lucas were all sitting down, eating lunch. Ray noticed Ike's lonesome.

"Hey, guys? Does Ike always sit alone?" Ness looked over. "Not really. Usually he sits with all the other swordsmen..." Ness pointed to a table full of bishonen sword-users.

Ike looked at his coffee and sighed. He got up, and exited the cafeteria. "Something is clearly wrong here. Ike might have some personal resentment, or something!" Ray got up.

"Candy, don't tell me you're going to get mixed up in other people's business, again..."

"I want to help him! It pains me to see another person sad like that..."

"And what if he just wants to be alone, and ISN'T sad?" Ray scratched his chin. "Then I'll leave him alone. But I bet you he's conflicted over something!" The boy went after Ike.

"Good grief..."

Ike was in the commons, reading the Smash Daily. Ray spied on him from the corner. "Okay, Ike. Let's see what your problem is..."

Samus was passing by. "Hey, Ike." She kept on walking. Ike looked up from his newspaper. He wanted to greet her back, but a blush crept up to his cheeks. He hid his face.

"Ding ding! I know exactly what's up here!" Oh boy...

Ray appeared in front of Ike. "HEY, IKE!" The abruptness of his voice startled the swordsman.

"Ah! Oh, it's just you, Ray." He went back to reading.

Ray snatched the newspaper out of Ike's hand, a devilish expression on his face. "Ike, I saw you and Samus just now..."

The blush returned. "What about it?"

"The way you acted! The shyness! The refusal to say anything back! Ike, my boy..."

"I am not your child." Ray ignored him. "...You are in love!" Ike sighed.

"Samus is...cool, I guess. But I don't love her. In fact, I'm not currently looking for a relationship, and I'm sure she isn't either." Ike got up, and walked off.

Ray rubbed his hands together. "We'll see, Ike. We'll see...heh heh..." A sinister gleam came from his eyes. Just what was Ray planning?

 _SD? Smash Domain?_

 _Yeah!_

 _Come on, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Come on!)_

 _Ahem, so sit back, here's their story!_

 _RAY, say hey yo no!_

 _Sasuma, go cracka-lacka boom boom!_

 _We got hit by comet and got kicked outta there, so now we're stuck here! UH OH!_

 _But hey, don't worry! Don't feel bad! There's a lot of friendly faces here!_

 _All this Gera Po, come on yo! See what we can see!_

 _Oh my lost home, where did it go, lost in the endless void..._

 _People from this town, they have family, where will they stay now?_

 _Doomed to roam in space forever, lost in a trance..._

 _Hey now! Gera Gera Po! Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (It's easy, come on!)_

 _People from SD...are weird, indeed!_

 _So you should Come Along! And SD...SD With Me!_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _ **This time...a Smash Domain classic! The Beauty and the Ike!**_

Samus had put on her Power Suit, and was preparing to head out for her tournament match with Luigi.

"This'll be a piece of cake. All I have to do is scare him off, and the win's as good as mine..." She polished her suit beforehand, and it sparkled.

Ray watched her leave. "Alright, Samus is gone...time to act!" Ray swung into action, carefully entering the bounty hunter's room. "I've gotta be quick about this!"

He grabbed Samus' hairpiece, the one she heard that if anyone touched they'd get a Charge Shot to the face, and snuck out as quickly as he went in. "Mission accomplished! Now, I have to find Ike..."

Finding Ike wasn't too hard, he was outside on a walk through the city. Ray climbed up a tree, watching him pass by. "Samus should be done with Luigi at any moment now..." He heard screams from the stadium, signifying Samus' win. "Poor Luigi..."

Ray dropped the hairpiece on the ground. "Now, she'll go back to the mansion, release her hairpiece is gone, and Ike, being the gentleman he is, will return it!" Ray fantasized.

"She'll say, 'Oh, Ike! You are so kind and amazing! Thank you for finding my hairpiece!' and Ike will say, 'No problem, babe. Now, why don't you say we both get married!' and then they'll kiss..."

Okay, you're getting carried away. "Sorry, sorry...hiiiiiyaaa!" He dropped the ring near Ike.

"Oh?" Ike noticed something shiny on the ground. He picked it up. "What's this?" Upon closer examination, he realized what it was.

"This is Samus' hairpiece! When she realizes that it's gone..." Ike shuddered at the thought. "I have to return it immediately." Stopping his walk, Ike made his way back to the mansion.

"Mission REALLY accomplished!" Ray congratulated himself.

Samus made it back to her room. "This suit gets so hot, jeez..." She took it off, getting into her Zero Suit.

"Now, where's my..." She looked around, realizing something was missing. "Hairpiece?"

"WHERE'S MY HAIRPIECE!?" Her voice was so loud, even people from the Namco District could hear it.

Ike arrived just in time. "Samus! I believe this is yours." He presented it to her. "My hairpiece!" She hugged Ike on instinct. Hugging was very rare for Samus, so Ike was taken aback.

"Thank you so much, Ike. I would've freaked out..." Ike scratched the back of his head. "No problem."

Ray fist bumped in the air, having watched the scene between the two. "Oh yeah! Go me, go me, go me!"

Ike walked back to the commons, blushing. Ray swooped down. "So, Ike! I heard you were Samus' hero today!"

"Yeah, I returned her hairpie-wait a second! That literally just happened! How do you know about it!?" Ike put his hands on his hips.

"Umm, well..."

"You organized all of this, didn't you!?" Ray opened his mouth to argue, but looked down. "Yeah..."

Ike wasn't angry. He put on a comforting expression. "I appreciate you caring about me, Ray. I know you think I'm lonely. But, you can't go around taking others' stuff for my sake, okay?" Ray nodded.

"Good. Now, I don't want you doing that again. Go have fun with your friends, or something." He gave Ray a pat on the back, and walked off.

"That was so close to working..." Back to planning.

"This time, this HAS to work!" Ray had scribbled a note for Samus. It said for her to meet Ike in the cafeteria 'after dark'. Most importantly, however, he had made sure it looked like Ike had sent it.

He had done the same for Ike, though he made it look like Samus had sent it. "Alright, time to watch this unfold..." He slipped the notes under their respective doors and got to work.

Samus noticed hers. "Hmm?

Ike noticed his. "Hmm?"

Both read. "Meet me after dark...I have a surprise for you." That was odd. Samus had never known Ike to be up close and personal...

Ike hadn't known Samus to be up close and personal. This was odd, indeed.

After dark, when most of the smashers, mainly the children, were asleep, Ike and Samus crept out of their rooms. They went to the cafeteria to meet.

"Hi, Samus." Ike held up the note. "Did you send me this?"

Samus held up hers. "I was going to ask you...well, basically the same thing." The room lit up with candles, and a white table was in the center.

It had an entire buffet of food on it. Waiting for them was Ra- err, a butler. "Hello, customers. I am Butler Guy." He took off Ike's cape and hung it up.

"Such manners..." Ike and Samus sat down. "Now, I would ask you to take your order, but as you can see, your food is already prepared. Enjoy!" Butler Guy walked off.

Ray watched Butler Guy leave. "Jeez, what a ripoff. I look better than him..." You both look practically the same... "Shh."

Ray put on a butler outfit, and went out. "Hello, gentlemen! Err...man and woman." Oh brother...

"Umm, hi?" Samus said with her mouth full.

"Would you care for some entertainment?" Ray got out a banjo. "Sure, I could go for something."

The tune started off promising. "Oh, it's a long way to Tipperary..."

"It's a long way to go..." Samus wouldn't lie. This was at least somewhat romantic. She began to look into Ike's eyes.

Ike noticed this, and blushed a little. He pulled back his collar. "Woah, is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"Hot!?" Ray ran and got a bucket. "I'll help you out!"

Unfortunately, the bucket was full of potassium rocks. One piece fell into Ike's glass of water, and the entire place exploded.

 _BOOM!_

The alarm system was set off, and water sprinkled down from the ceiling. Ray's disguise was burnt off.

"Whoops...?" He earned dirty looks from Ike and Samus alike.

"What on EARTH told you that was a good idea!?" Ray had his hands behind his back.

"I meant to grab water, but noooo, there had to be some conflict eventually!" He looked down.

"Ray, didn't I tell you I wasn't interested in any relationships?" Ike had his arms folded. "I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I'm going to have to ground you."

"What the heck!? You aren't even my dad!" He did have a point there. "Maybe not, but I sure can act like it."

"Sigh..." Ray slumped off back to his room.

"He's a reckless and mischievous one..." Ike and Samus both laughed. "It's like he's my own child...but I'm not planning on having any!"

Samus looked at Ike. "Listen, Ike..." She stepped closer. "I know you have a crush on me."

Ike's blush returned. "Don't be silly! Why would I..."

"Don't play dumb. I notice how you act around me." Ike sighed. "Maybe a little one..."

"Well...Ike. You know my stance on relationships." She began to walk away. "I'm sorry."

Ike looked down. He shouldn't have been heartbroken. In fact, he saw this coming. And yet...it hurt all the more. He slumped off back to his room.

The Waddle Dees had been called (courtesy of Dedede) to help patch up and repair the cafeteria in time for breakfast in the morning. Everyone went down to eat, except for Ike.

Ray was slow eating his breakfast. Sasuma noticed it. "Candy? What's wrong?"

"I really blew it this time, Sasuma. I broke Ike's heart..." Sasuma sighed.

"That's what you get for messing with love. It's a delicate thing...if you break it, you might as well change your name and move to another city!" She took a bite of her sausage. "...Because there's no way you're going to ever repair it."

Ray didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want Ike being upset for the rest of his life...he had to do something. "There is a way! I just gotta find it!" He got up, and ran off.

"Good grief..."

Ray bumped into Zelda on his way out to find Ike. "Oh, Zelda!"

"Hmm?" She stooped down to hear Ray better.

Samus didn't care for a relationship...so maybe...

"Zelda, could you do me a favor and talk to Ike, please? I really messed up..." Ray looked down.

"What's wrong, sweetie? And how can I help?" Ray filled her in.

A little later, Ike was sitting alone in the cafeteria. It wasn't even mealtime. He was just the only one in there, sipping a cup of coffee. "I don't even like coffee..." He sighed.

Zelda came in. "Ike?" Ike lifted his head up. "Zelda? What are you doing here?"

"Ray told me what happened between you and Samus." Ike went back to drinking his coffee. "He's really sorry, you know."

"I know he is, I'm not angry at him. But..."

Zelda walked over to Ike, and sat across from him. "Listen, if there's something on your mind, you can tell me."

"...I just can't love anyone, Zelda." He sighed. "Maybe it's because I'm socially awkward? I am pretty silent most of the time..."

Zelda put a hand on Ike's. "We should fix that, then. Ike, I like you." Ike's blush came back, again. "R-Really?"

"You're so heroic! I like that in a man, after all."

"Wh-what about Link?"

"Link's like a little brother to me. I'm sure he'll support our relationship." Ike nodeed. He jumped for joy. "Yahoo! I did it!" Zelda smiled.

Ike was happy...but someone watching wasn't. Not at all. "A little brother...? Zelda..." Link felt a few warm tears fall.

"A little brother..."

Naos kicked down the door. "GIOVANNI!"

An old man in a toupee whipped around, afraid. "Who are you!? And what do you want!?"

Cia entered. "Hello, Giovanni..."

"Cia!? What are you doing here in Johto? Shouldn't you be in your own world?" She put a finger over his mouth. "Now's not the time to be asking questions, dearie. We need you to reform Team Rocket."

"But Team Rocket has been out of commission for years! They've tried to revive it twice, but it's always foiled by a certain trainer...two, actually." Giovanni pictured Gold and Red in his mind, and frowned.

"Don't worry...we fixed that already." Cia dropped two hats on the ground. They were familiar. "It can't be...don't tell me..."

Giovanni had a look of horror in his eyes. "You killed them!? What's wrong with you!?"

Naos got out Gold and Red, who were both trophies. "You dummy, you don't die in this world. You just become a trophy." Giovanni sighed. "Oh. right. I forgot that."

"Still, I went into hiding for a reason. No doubt the rest of Team Rocket will look down on me. And I might lose to ANOTHER child!" He gritted his teeth together.

Naos could relate losing to children. "Listen, you." Naos came closer to Giovanni. "We'll rebirth Team Rocket again, and this time they will succeed. Are you in?" Naos put out a hand.

Giovanni accepted it. "You know what they say, try, try again. This time I WILL be victorious!" Giovanni was back...and soon, Team Rocket would be too.

"We have our third member, sweetie." Cia laughed. "Now, our next stop is...Skyworld. If we want to have a chance in taking down the Smash Brothers once and for all, we're going to need a god's power."

"You don't mean..." Cia gave a wicked smile.

"Yes. Hades, God of the Underworld." But wait, he doesn't have a physical body anymore!

"Like I always say, that's nothing magic can't fix..." Oh no...just what are Cia and Naos planning to do?

 _Can you name (most) of the members of Smash Domain?_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Ray, Sasuma, Osh, Nessquik!_

 _Kanjo, Fang, Violet, Naos! (ick!)_

 _Roy, Mega, and Rezid, who's quite rude,_

 _Spirit, Jon, Azure, and Yui, dude!_

 _Lyn, Nikki, Dark, and Cam_

 _Draco, Miguel, and Don, I'm a fan!_

 _All four EFBros are here too_

 _Can't forget Kagato, Snover, Ryan and Boo!_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Kat and Alpha are on a Secret Team_

 _Don't mention juan's name if ya want everything to stay clean!_

 _Sorzado, LordChauncy, Wesker, and Roy_

 _Come on now, enjoy the joy!_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! That just goes to show, that ya know!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me Forever!_

 _Sora: HOW THE HECK DID I GET HERE!?  
Violet: Your guess is as good as mine._

 _Kanjo: Are the others here too?_

 _Ray: Oh snap! Sasuma, more Smash Domain citizens are coming! Quick, we gotta plan a party!_

 _Sasuma: What? No. I'm not interrupting my day for something so miniscule. What'ya want me to do, Tickle Your Fancy?_

 _Ray: Sigh...you're so lazy..._

 _Sasuma: Shut up. See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: October 20th, 2016)


	3. S3E3: Tickle Your Fancy

A Mii police officer was about to head out. "Phew, it's been a long day..." He made sure all the doors in the museum was locked before beginning to walk out.

As he was walking out, he heard something shuffle behind him. "Huh? Who's there?" He shined his flashlight, but there was nothing there.

"Hmm. That's strange. Whatever..." He turned back. The shuffling continued.

"Alright, show yourself!" He shined his flashlight again, but there was still nothing there. "This is NOT funny..."

He began to walk a little faster. The shuffling grew louder and louder. "Okay, I'm starting to get scared!" He broke into a run.

The shuffling grew louder. He shined his flashlight quickly behind him. There was a gasha ball there.

"Huh? What's this?" He picked it up. "Hey, it's one of those capsule things! I haven't seen one of those since I was a kid!"

"Gashaaa~..." A booming voice bellowed, startling the officer. He shined his flashlight above.

There was a huge skeleton smiling back at him. "Gashadokuro~..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"There have been reports that people have been disappearing throughout the night in the city. Investigations are currently happening." Everyone in the mansion watched the television.

"People disappearing!? That's terrible!" Murmurs went throughout the mansion.

"Hopefully they take that Wario guy, he stinkeh..." Dedede put a hand over his nonexistent nose.

"Hey, watch it buddy!" Wario got in Dedede's face. Sparks flew.

"Guys, now's not the time to be fighting!" Ray stood in front of everybody. "We should find out what's going on, and put a stop to it!"

"That'll be hard to do, I don't want to go out at night...it's scary." Luigi shivered.

"Come on-a Weegie!" Mario slapped his brother on the back. "You hunt-a ghosts for a living!"

"Yeah Mario, but that's completely different!" Luigi hid under his hat. Mario rolled his eyes.

Palutena bursted through. "Ahem, everyone! May I have your attention?" Everyone turned to her. "I know now's not really the best time for this, but there are more people arriving!"

Ray's eyes lit up. "That means...more people from SD are showing up!" He twirled in place. Sasuma silently hoped Kanjo was in the next wave...

Everyone went out to the garden. There, sleeping...

"It's Sora, Noel, Kanjo, Roy, and Rezid!" Sasuma smiled. "Nice to see you made it safely, sweetie..." She kissed Kanjo, and he smiled in his sleep.

 _SD? Smash Domain?_

 _Yeah!_

 _Come on, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Come on!)_

 _Ahem, so sit back, here's their story!_

 _RAY, say hey yo no!_

 _Sasuma, go cracka-lacka boom boom!_

 _We got hit by comet and got kicked outta there, so now we're stuck here! UH OH!_

 _But hey, don't worry! Don't feel bad! There's a lot of friendly faces here!_

 _All this Gera Po, come on yo! See what we can see!_

 _Oh my lost home, where did it go, lost in the endless void..._

 _People from this town, they have family, where will they stay now?_

 _Doomed to roam in space forever, lost in a trance..._

 _Hey now! Gera Gera Po! Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (It's easy, come on!)_

 _People from SD...are weird, indeed!_

 _So you should Come Along! And SD...SD With Me!_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _ **This time...quite posh, my good sir! Tickle Your Fancy!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora yelled loudly.

The five previously mentioned had woken up, and adjusted to their new home. "Woah...what is this place?"

"And why is Sora yelling so loudly..." Even Sora had no idea why he was yelling, so he stopped. "Sorry..."

"This is the Smash Mansion!" Sasuma raised both of her arms to present the huge mansion. "It's...quite roomy."

Master Hand appeared. "Ah, yes. More members. Right this way, please..." He directed them to his office.

"Now, I'm sure Sasuma has filled you in. So, now time for room assignments." He got out a stack of papers.

"Kanjo, you'll be with Ray and Sasuma in Bayonetta, Samus, and the Ice Climbers' room." Kanjo and Sasuma hugged.

"Sora and Violet, you'll be with Pit and Dark Pit, as well as Bowser Jr. and Bowser." Sora's expression dropped. "B-B-Bowser?"

"Don't worry, he's actually quite nice out of his world. Why do you think he go-karts with Mario every now and then?"

Sora put a hand on his chin. "I guess you're right...but the moment I see any fire, I'm OUTTA there!" Sora got his things and went up to his room.

Noel sighed. "I apologize for him. He just has a lot of bad memories..." Master Hand waved the matter away. "It's fine. I deal with things like this on a daily basis."

Noel smiled, and wished Master Hand farewell before heading up with Sora to their room.

"Roy, you'll be with Roy, Ike, Marth, and Robin." Roy scratched his head. "Wait, you said my name twice."

"There's a red-haired Roy that's apart of the Smash Brothers." Master Hand patted a distraught Roy on the back. "It'll be fine, I'm sure you two will become great friends!"

The boy sighed before heading up to his room. "Oh, and Rezid. You'll be with the Mario Brothers, Link, and Toon Link."

"Of course..." Rezid was hoping he'd be with anyone BUT the Mario Brothers. He groaned before going up to his room. "I wonder what his problem is..."

"Listen, punk. I already told ya once, it's mine! SO GIVE IT!"

Rezid had taken Dedede's hammer. "No. You swing this thing around too recklessly! Until you're more careful, I am confiscating it until further notice." Rezid shut his door, and locked it.

Dedede was left in the hallway, dumbfounded. Ray and Kirby came down, and saw Dedede standing with his jaw open.

"Umm, King Dedede? What's wrong?"

Dedede turned to them, suddenly red. "THAT DUMB GUY STOLE MAH HAMMER!" He began to bang on the door. "OPEN UP, I SAY OPEN UP!"

Ray sweat dropped. "Oh brother...Rezid never changes..."

Rezid came back out, and hit Dedede on the head with a ruler. He earned a huge welt on his head. "YOW! What the heck was that fo'!?"

"Complaining won't help you get your hammer back!" He shut his door again. Dedede clenched his fist.

"We'll just...leave you two be. Come on, Kirby."

"Poyo, poyo!" Ray and Kirby went upstairs to check on everyone else.

When they got to Sora and Violet's room, they saw an angered Dark Pit yelling at Pit.

"WHY DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO DYE MY HAIR YELLOW!?" Pit raised his arms up. "Please, Pittoo!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He hit Pit in the head.

Noel came out of the room's bathroom with some vinegar and oil. "Here, Dark Pit. Let's see if I can get that out for you..."

Noel got to work, scrubbing away at Dark Pit's hair. "Hey! Watch it! OW!"

"And done! See?" She got out a mirror and showed Dark Pit. His hair was they way it was before, black and shiny. "That's a relief..."

"All's well that ends well, eh Pittoo?" Pit smiled sheepishly.

"Why you..." Dark Pit chased Pit out of the room. Ray and Kirby sidestepped out of the way, letting the two pass.

"Erm...hi, Noel. We came to see how you were doing." Ray looked around. "Where's Sora?"

"Oh, he's busy getting picked up by that giant skeleton that just ripped off the roof." Ray nodde- WAIT, WHAT!?

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" Sora was indeed getting picked up by a giant skeleton.

"What the heck is that!?" It smiled at Sora before stuffing him into a capsule machine. "HELP ME!"

"That's a really big capsule machine!" Ray stared in awe at it.

The skeleton stared at Noel. "Oh! Another one for my collection...~" He began to pick her up too. "HEY! LET GO!"

"Okay, that's enough taking what doesn't belong to you!" Ray held Noel by her shoes, but the skeleton was far too strong.

"Ack! I can't hold on for much longer!"

"LEAVE IT TAH ME!" Dedede came running in, with his hammer. Rezid was hanging on to the hammer. "No! I didn't say you could have this back!"

"Now ain't the time for that!" He shook Rezid off. "ALRIGHT, HERE I GO!" He leaped up, and with a great smack, knocked the skeleton's hand off.

Noel fell to the ground. "Ouch! Talk about an unsafe landing..."

"Noel's okay, but we gotta save Sora!" Ray eyed Dedede's hammer. "I've got an idea. Kirby!" He turned to the pink puffball, then pointed at the hammer. "Suck it up!"

Kirby nodded, and began to inhale deeply. "You little pink brat! You ain't gettin' this hammer!"

"Now's not the time to be selfish, Dedede!" Noel swiped the hammer away, and let Kirby eat it. He shared his power with Ray, and the two leapt up into the air.

"Hammer!" The two had both gotten humongous hammers. "Alright, we have to break open that machine and free Sora!"

They both hit the machine as hard as they could, but there was barely a scratch on it. "Well shoot, of course it wouldn't be that easy..."

"HIYAAAAAAA!" From behind, Roy (the SD one) charged into the machine head first, creating a small crack. "Yowch, I'm gonna have a headache later...anyways, there! Now hit it!"

"Okay! Let's try again!" Ray and Kirby hit the machine with their hammers, and...

 _Crack!_

It burst open, and all the capsules within spilled out. The skeleton broke apart. "I guess the gasha machine was the source of his power..."

Sora spilled out, sobbing. "I never wanna go through that again..." Noel patted him.

"What the heck was that skeleton...?"

Noel thought for a moment. "They're usually giant skeletons that haunt people and eat them, but...I've never heard of one that uses a gasha machine..."

Ray's eyes lit up. "Oooooh! I get it! Gashadokuro! A gasha machine, and..." Everyone groaned. "Don't explain the joke!"

"Sorry..."

Cia, Naos, and Giovanni were walking in darkness. "I don't like the looks of this...I'm human, I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Relax. The spell I placed on you protects you from anything that may happen here." Cia looked around.

"Hmm...I wonder where he is."

"Looking for someone?" A voice could be heard. "What!? Where are you!? Show yourself!"

"I'm nowhere. But, if you want to be technical, I'm everywhere too."

"Must be Hades, then."

"Well, duh. Who else do you know had their entire physical form destroyed?" He sighed.

"Well...I have a solution for that." Cia snapped her fingers. A sandwich appeared.

"Your solution...is a sandwich?" Cia snapped her fingers again, and instantly the sandwich was given life.

"I put your soul inside this sandwich."

Hades fumed. "Really!? A sandwich was the best you could do!? Why didn't you put me in anything else, honestly!?"

"Because. I like sandwiches. Now, shut up before I eat you."

Giovanni looked from Cia to the sandwich, back and forth. "So, the God of the Underworld is now an evil sandwich?"

"He's not even the God of the Underworld anymore. Just call him Evil Sandwich."

"I AM NOT EVIL SANDWICH!" Cia kissed Evil Sandwich. "You're so cute when you're angry. Mmmm...and delicious too."

Naos looked around. "So, where to next?" Cia looked spread her arms, creating a star-shaped portal. "We'll be heading to the Gamble Galaxy to search for an ancient evil...Dark Matter."

"Wait, which Dark Matter? There are like, hundreds-"

"The Dark Matter that took over Popstar twice, obviously! Do you not see Popstar in the portal, you dummy?" Giovanni looked down, sadly.

Naos carried Evil Sandwich through the portal, and Giovanni and Cia followed. The team of villains, now joined by a delicious lunch, grew only stronger by the minute. Well...if you count Evil Sandwich as a member. I guess he is...

"I AM NOT EVIL SANDWICH! I AM HADES, GOD OF-" Yeah, yeah, ok.

 _Can you name (most) of the members of Smash Domain?_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Ray, Sasuma, Osh, Nessquik!_

 _Kanjo, Fang, Violet, Naos! (ick!)_

 _Roy, Mega, and Rezid, who's quite rude,_

 _Spirit, Jon, Azure, and Yui, dude!_

 _Lyn, Nikki, Dark, and Cam_

 _Draco, Miguel, and Don, I'm a fan!_

 _All four EFBros are here too_

 _Can't forget Kagato, Snover, Ryan and Boo!_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Kat and Alpha are on a Secret Team_

 _Don't mention juan's name if ya want everything to stay clean!_

 _Sorzado, LordChauncy, Wesker, and Roy_

 _Come on now, enjoy the joy!_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! That just goes to show, that ya know!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me Forever!_

 _Sora: How in the world am I supposed to bake this cake!?_

 _Palutena: You'd better find a way, the cake batter explodes in 30 seconds!_

 _Sora: WHAT!? Uhh, this goes here, and that..._

 _BOOM!_

 _Sora: Sigh..._

 _Palutena: You really need to get your life together, man...it looks like you need some of Palutena's Guidance!_

 _Sora: Oh boy..._

 _Palutena: And with that, see you next time!_

 ** _Author's Note: The Smash Domain forum went down around the time Season 3 aired, so this is the first episode exclusive to this site!_**


	4. S3E4: Palutena's Guidance

Sora was walking down the stairs, carrying a pile of books. "Easy now...steady...I'm almost there…"

"Hehehehe…" Bowser Jr. was waiting at the bottom, eager for the perfect opportunity….

Just as Sora was about to reach the bottom, he stuck out a leg. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sora fell over, dropping all the books in his arms.

"Hahaha! What a sucker!" He laughed, walking off.

"Ugh...why me?" A kind hand reached out to him. "Hey, Sora. Need a hand?"

"Destro? How'd you get here?" Ah, a new charac-err… "I got in through Palutena about 2 hours ago."

"Ah, nice...yeah, I could really use some help right about now." Destro nodded and helped Sora pick up the books.

"Phew, thanks…"

"No problem. Say, where are you going with all those books, anyway?"

"The library was reading some books on Smash History…" Destro put a hand on his chin. "Interesting…Well, see you later." Sora wished Destro goodbye.

Sora got to the library, and turned in all of his books. MJ scanned them.

"These books are all overdue...by about 5 days! What were you doing!?"

"Umm...erm...I was…" MJ raised a hand. "Nevermind. Just...here." He gave Sora a ticket. "Pay this fine by the end of the week." Sora sighed.

"Just my luck…."

It was dinnertime. Usually, everyone takes turns making dinner, for an increased variety. One time, Wario was in charge of dinner, and made everyone eat garlic ice cream...gross. This time, it was Sora's turn.

"Alright, almost done...just a few finishing touches, and...voila!" He presented his meal to the crowd. "Who's ready to eat?"

Unfortunately, one of Diddy's bananas was lying on the ground, and Sora tripped over it. "AAAAAAH!"

With a thud, he landed on the food cart, knocking the food into multiple directions. A cake hit Ray, ("Yummy! Face cake!") the turkey landed on Marth's head, ("My hair! MY BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS HAIR!") and overall, a huge mess formed.

Everyone was mad at Sora. (Except for Ray, he was content.)

"Look what you did, you buffoon! You ruined dinner! Now we're going to go to bed starving…"

Noel came to his defense. "Can't you see it was an accident? Leave him alone!"

Marth stepped in, his face red. "HE RUINED MY APPEARANCE! HE'S A MENACE!" Besides the appearance part, everyone agreed with Marth.

"Why don't you just go away!?" Sora slumped off. Violet looked at him, solemnly. "Oh, Sora…"

From above, a certain green-haired goddess watched. "Hmm. It seems a little someone needs my help…" She put on her glasses. "Well, you know what they say…"

"A goddess knows best!"

 _SD? Smash Domain?_

 _Yeah!_

 _Come on, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Come on!)_

 _Ahem, so sit back, here's their story!_

 _RAY, say hey yo no!_

 _Sasuma, go cracka-lacka boom boom!_

 _We got hit by comet and got kicked outta there, so now we're stuck here! UH OH!_

 _But hey, don't worry! Don't feel bad! There's a lot of friendly faces here!_

 _All this Gera Po, come on yo! See what we can see!_

 _Oh my lost home, where did it go, lost in the endless void..._

 _People from this town, they have family, where will they stay now?_

 _Doomed to roam in space forever, lost in a trance..._

 _Hey now! Gera Gera Po! Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (It's easy, come on!)_

 _People from SD...are weird, indeed!_

 _So you should Come Along! And SD...SD With Me!_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _ **This time...oh boy, why didn't we just ask Viridi instead? Palutena's Guidance!**_

"Who am I kidding...I'm never going to amount to anything…" Sora sat, sulking on his bed.

Destro came in. "Hey, Sora. I heard what happened. Are you okay?" He sat down next to him.

"No...it's honestly not. I keep messing up! If only there were a way…."

"Exactly the words I needed to hear!" Palutena forced her way in. "AH! PALUTENA!?"

"Yes, it is indeed me. I've come to your aid!" She patted Sora on the head. "You've been messing up quite a bit lately, isn't that correct?"

"Yeah….it must be really bad, considering even you know…"

"You don't even know the half of it…" She let slip out. "What was that?"

Palutena laughed sheepishly. "Oh, nothing, nothing! Now, let's get straight to work, shall we?" She lifted Sora up, and began to carry him out the door.

"Now, just hold on a second!" Destro went to stop her. "I'm sure Sora can handle his problems himself!"

"Oh, honestly? He needs my help, more than ever. I mean, just look at him!" Yeesh, he did look pretty hopeless…

"Come on, Sora! You can't let her control your life!"

Sora sighed. "I'll be honest here, Destro. I don't have much of a life to control in the first place. So, what can I do? I'm sure she can help me…." Destro sighed.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Onwards!" Palutena flew out of the room, Sora in hand.

"I'd better keep a close eye on them, just in case…" Good idea, Destro.

"The first step into improving your life is by getting some charisma!" Palutena pointed to Princess Peach and Zelda. "Your lady-skills are lacking, why don't you go speak with them?"

"Okay...if you say so. Here goes…" Sora walked up to Peach and Zelda.

"H-Hi girls…." Peach frowned. "Ugh! You're the guy from yesterday that ruined dinner!"

"Now, now, Peach, be nice…." Zelda turned to Sora. "Hello there, dear. How's it going?"

"Pretty good…" Palutena whispered from behind the corner. "Ask one of them out on a date! That'll really get you some points then!"

"Gulp...would one of you ladies want to...hang out later today, maybe?" Peach puffed her cheeks out and looked away. "Mario is taking me somewhere romantic later, sorry!"

Zelda smiled. "I apologize, but Ike is taking me out to dinner then. Maybe another time, okay?" The two women walked off. Sora slumped down.

"Try, try again, as they say!" Palutena, chipper as ever, wasn't about to give up on the hapless man.

"That's enough 'trying' if you ask me!" Destro came in. "Did you not see how uncomfortable Sora was doing that!?"

"You can't gain anything if you don't go outside your bubble! Come now, Sora! We have much to do!" She grabbed Sora's hand, and zoomed off. "I need to make sure Palutena doesn't try anything funny…"

Palutena and Sora went into the kitchen. "Alright. To prove you aren't a failure, you're gonna bake a cake!"

"Oh, that'll be easy...I baked a cake last night, and-"

"No, no, no! That'd be TOO easy, know what I mean? So instead….we're making a bomb cake!" Sora's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "A BOMB CAKE!?"

"Yeah, it'll be so much fun!" Palutena got a time bomb and activated it to 3 minutes. "I can't turn it off, so get to work!"

"Eeeep!" Sora got to cooking. "Let's see….some flour, eggs, butter, milk, sugar…" He was mixing like his life depended on it, which it kind of did.

"How long am I supposed to bake it for, Palutena!?" She looked at her watch. "Mmm, 15 minutes."

"But I only have 3 MINUTES!" She shrugged. "You'd better find another way, then!"

Sora heard the bomb click in the cake batter, signifying he only had 30 more seconds. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?"

He got an idea. He tapped into his main's power, and created fire from his hands. The heat made the cake bake rather fast, and it was done! "Great work, Sora!" With the snap of her fingers, the cake went away.

"Where'd...the cake go?" Palutena snickered. "Heh heh…"

Dark Pit was resting on his bed, when a cake suddenly appeared on his stomach. "Huh? Oh wow, a cake? Wonder whose it is…" He looked at it, and didn't see a name. "Guess it doesn't belong to anyone. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I had a bite or two…"

Just as he was about to sink his teeth into a piece, the entire cake blew up. "GAH!" Dark Pit was covered in black. A chibi Palutena sticker sticking out her tongue was left in its place.

"Curse her…."

"What in the world were you thinking! You could've had him blown to pieces!" Destro was enraged.

"But he didn't, did he? Besides, nobody dies in this world, remember?"

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't be doing all these hazardous things!" Destro tugged at Sora's hand. "Come on, Sora. This is waaaaay too dangerous."

Sora hesitated. "I mean, come on, Destro. There's no harm done….besides, she's trying to help me." Sora looked to Palutena, and Palutena smiled. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Dark Pit kicked the cafeteria doors down. "PALUTEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAA!" His face was red with anger.

Palutena snickered. "Ha! You really live up to your name now! _Dark_ Pit, hahaha!" She broke down into crying laughter.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" He clenched his fist.

"Come on Pittoo, lighten up a bit! There's no harm in having a little fun!" Dark Pit gave a creepy smile, and got out a rock.

"We'll see who's laughing...YAH!" He threw it.

Charizard just so happened to be in the direction of the throw by chance, and got hit. "GROAR!" He turned, angry.

Dark Pit pointed at Palutena, Sora, and Destro. "Have fun, you three…" Charizard let out a roar, and began to chase them.

"AAAHH!" Sora, Palutena, and Destro began to run through the mansion.

"Dark Pit is such a party pooper, I swear…"

"Well maybe if you didn't make Sora bake that cake, none of this would have happened!" Charizard used Fire Blast, causing the direction they were running in to be set ablaze.

"Ah! Dead end!"

"Wait a second, what am I running for? I'm a godde-" Charizard snorted flames in Palutena's face, leaving it black.

"Well, only one thing we CAN do!" Destro got out a PokeFlute. "Normally, this is only for waking up Snorlax. But, it can also put other Pokemon to sleep!"

He took a deep breath, and played a sweet and tranquil melody. Charizard's eyes drooped, and eventually, it fell into a deep sleep.

"You did it, Destro! You're a hero!" Palutena squished Destro's cheeks. As much as the man wanted to be angry at the goddess, he couldn't turn down the praise.

"Ah, it was nothing…" He blushed.

"You know, you're kind of cute...want to hang out with me, you cutie?" Destro smiled. "I'd love to, let's go!" They locked elbows and hummed off. Ah, they make a nice couple…

"Wait, guys! What about the fire! WHAT ABOUT ME!?" They left Sora alone.

Master Hand came in. He let out a gasp from his invisible mouth. "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE!?"

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but Master Hand interrupted him. "Nevermind, I don't want to hear the excuse that you're going to make. Just know you are in big trouble! ...After you douse these flames, of course." He handed Sora a bucket. "Get to work!"

The hand floated off. Sora sighed. "Just my luck…"

Naos, Cia, Giovanni, and Evil Sandwich were in Cappy Town.

"Take a look at those guys!" Kawasaki pointed a spatula at them.

"Most curious, are they even from this world?" Curio began to take notes in his notepad.

"They look kinda shady. I'm prepared to do my job, if I must." Chief Bookum held up a pair of handcuffs, just in case.

Naos looked around. "What's with all the talking mushrooms…"

"This is Cappy Town. You know, as in mushroom cap?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Jeez, Giovanni. You're such a nerd…" Cia snapped her fingers. "Hey! Let's focus on the mission, here! We're here to find Dark Matter."

"But, didn't Kirby defeat Dark Matter already? I highly doubt there are traces of it left, considering Zero is out of the picture…"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Cia wagged her finger. "What do I always say? There's nothing magic can't fix!" Cia conjured a spell, and waved it into the air.

A dark cloud began to form. "What the heck is that in the sky!?" Cappies began to run into their houses.

A single red eye opened. Then, the darkness dissipated, revealing a giant eyeball.

"Zero!? But I thought he was gone for good!" The Ebrum siblings, Tiff and Tuff, were watching the scene from behind a corner.

"Tuff, this is bad. Those creeps are probably out to get Kirby!"

"But, Sis! They might not even know who Kirby is! Besides, isn't he at the Tournament thingy right now?" Tiff shushed her brother, lest they be heard.

Zero saw Cia, and flashed a white light. His form condensed into that of a humanoid. He had a single, red eye, and white hair.

"Cia...it's been a while. Thank you for reviving me." He and Cia shook hands.

'Woah, so this is the leader of the Dark Matter!?" Giovanni was in awe.

"Eh, those dark blobs are nothing compared to my Underworld Forces…" Evil Sandwich scoffed.

"What forces? You mean giant floating eyes and huge pairs of lips? I'd hardly call that an army…"

"...Touche."

Zero looked behind him. "So...Cappy Town is the same as ever. Happy…" He cringed. "I hate positive emotions."

"Wow, he's edgy…" Zero gave Evil Sandwich a look. "You don't scare me. Put that ugly thing away."

"Why do you have a talking sandwich…."

"Long story. So, Zero. I assume you know why I revived you?" Zero nodded. "I will help you in your endeavors. But, before we go…" He raised his arms.

Dark Matter flew from them, covering the entire planet of Popstar in darkness. "That's that."

"Well done, Zero baby!" Cia gave him a little kiss.

"Jeez, she flirts with everyone…." Tiff shushed Tuff.

"Now...with Zero on our team, we have only a few more places to visit. Next, we're going to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"But, Cia! Bowser already said he wouldn't help us!"

"Quiet! There are more villains than just 'Bowser'!" She snickered. "Does the phrase, 'I have chortles!' ring a bell?"

"Oh boy...not him…" She laughed. "We could use an evil genius on our team, come now!" She created a portal, leading to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Giovanni, Evil Sandwich, and Zero went through. Just as Cia was about to go through, Naos stopped her.

"Cia, wait."

"What is it, darling?"

"About Zero. How were you able to revive him, despite no traces of Dark Matter being left?"

"Well, sweetie, I needed the darkness from someone's heart to revive him. It's not too difficult to understand." Naos looked at Cia intensely.

"Do...you have darkness in your heart, Cia?" She hesitated to respond, and fidgeted a little. "N-No...I don't. I'm fine. Now, come on!" She grabbed Naos' hand and went through. The portal closed.

Tiff and Tuff came out of their hiding place. "This is bad! Dark Matter is back in control of Dreamland!"

"What do we do!? Kirby and Meta Knight are away right now, there's no way we can reach them!"

Tiff thought. "Or...maybe we can. The Monster Transporter!"

"But, I thought NME was put out of commission! How will it work?"

"If I can adjust the coordinates, I can find Kirby's location!" Tuff thought. "Well...it's worth a shot, I guess." The siblings began to run towards Dedede's Castle.

Zero, the master of Dark Matter is back….and Popstar meets its ruin. No one at the Smash Mansion knows this is happening...what do we do?

 _Can you name (most) of the members of Smash Domain?_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Ray, Sasuma, Osh, Nessquik!_

 _Kanjo, Fang, Violet, Naos! (ick!)_

 _Roy, Mega, and Rezid, who's quite rude,_

 _Spirit, Jon, Azure, and Yui, dude!_

 _Lyn, Nikki, Dark, and Cam_

 _Draco, Miguel, and Don, I'm a fan!_

 _All four EFBros are here too_

 _Can't forget Kagato, Snover, Ryan and Boo!_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Kat and Alpha are on a Secret Team_

 _Don't mention juan's name if ya want everything to stay clean!_

 _Sorzado, LordChauncy, Wesker, and Roy_

 _Come on now, enjoy the joy!_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! That just goes to show, that ya know!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me Forever!_

 _Soft: A tourney!? No way I can win…_

 _Ray: Come on, Soft! You're really good at battles!_

 _Soft: I don't know...what if I mess up?_

 _Ray: Well, that's why You've Gotta Have Guts!_

 _Ray: See you next time!_


	5. S3E5: You've Gotta Have Guts!

Tiff and Tuff were hiding in what was once Dedede's castle. Floating Dark Matter eyes were rampant, searching for any escapees.

"Sis, how are we supposed to get to the monster transporter like this?" Tiff thought a bit, folding her arms.

"We have to distract them. If we can just buy a little time, say five minutes at the most, we can activate it and get out of here!"

"But, where are we going to find a distraction at?" The siblings saw a lone Waddle Dee cowering behind a pillar.

"Tuff, please don't think what I think you're thinking…" The green haired boy snickered, and threw a rock at the Waddle Dee.

It tumbled forward, and earned the attention of the Dark Matter patrollers nearby.

"That was low…"

"Relax, there are millions of Waddle Dees! One lost won't hurt anybody…" Tiff sighed. "Whatever. We have our distraction, so we need to act fast!"

She ran towards the king's throne, pressed a button, and the monster transporter activated. The screen where the Salesman showed up appeared, but he didn't come on. "Why didn't that sales guy show up?"

"NME has been out of business for who knows how long! He probably found something better to do with his time." Tiff inputted various info on Kirby, and the machine located him.

"Great! There's a transporter near Kirby!" She hit the button. The transporter was going to activate in 10 seconds.

"Alright, Tuff! Get on!" The two climbed onto the monster transporter, and with that, they were off. Hang tight, Dreamland. Soon, you'll be saved…

"And I was like, why in the world would you ruin my-a game like this!" Mario was in a heated debate about the latest Nintendo Direct.

"Mario! Color Splash ISN'T THAT BAD LOOKING OF A GAME! Just chill already!" Sasuma honestly loved what she saw, but the plumber wasn't having it.

'Why can't-a they just make a game like-a the Thousand Year Door? That-a game was a masterpiece!" Sasuma facepalmed.

"You know what? Shut up. I'm not going to listen to this…" She huffed off.

"Sheesh, what's her problem…"

"Mario!" Ray entered the commons. "Did you sign up for the tourney yet? Sign-ups close in an hour!"

"Oh snap! I forgot-a!" He zoomed off. Ray sighed. "Typical Mario…"

Ray went to the sign-ups himself, to see how it was going. He wasn't going to sign up, oh no...he wasn't much of a fighter himself.

All the best fighters were signing up. It was going to be a great tourney, Ray could tell just by sheer numbers.

He looked around, and saw someone standing in the corner, with a look of depression on their face. "Hmm? What could this be?"

He went to confront the person, and recognized him instantly. "Hey, it's Soft! Hi Soft!"

Soft was startled by Ray's voice. "Ah! Oh, it's just you...hi…" He went back into his funk.

"What's the matter? You look sad."

"Well…." Soft pointed to the sign-ups. "I want to sign up for the tourney."

"Well, do it! There's nothing stopping you, is there?" Soft shook his head. "That's not it…" He sighed.

"I really want to, but something in me is telling me I'm going to lose…" Ray thought for a moment. "You should anyway! I mean, what can you lose?"

"My dignity….it's not like I have that much left."

Ray grabbed Soft's hand and took him over to the sign ups. "Come on! Just sign up! You'll have fun, I promise!"

Soft gulped, and picked up the pencil. "I-If you say so….oh man…" He wrote his name on the pad.

"See? Was that really so bad?"

Soft sunk his head into his knees. "What have I done…."

 _SD? Smash Domain?_

 _Yeah!_

 _Come on, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Come on!)_

 _Ahem, so sit back, here's their story!_

 _RAY, say hey yo no!_

 _Sasuma, go cracka-lacka boom boom!_

 _We got hit by comet and got kicked outta there, so now we're stuck here! UH OH!_

 _But hey, don't worry! Don't feel bad! There's a lot of friendly faces here!_

 _All this Gera Po, come on yo! See what we can see!_

 _Oh my lost home, where did it go, lost in the endless void..._

 _People from this town, they have family, where will they stay now?_

 _Doomed to roam in space forever, lost in a trance..._

 _Hey now! Gera Gera Po! Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (It's easy, come on!)_

 _People from SD...are weird, indeed!_

 _So you should Come Along! And SD...SD With Me!_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _ **This time...when in doubt, You've Gotta Have Guts!**_

Ray went to go eat dinner. "The cafeteria sure is busy today…"

Sasuma greeted Ray, a tray in her hand. "Hi, Candy! Tonight Palutena is cooking!" Ray expression grew grim. "Umm, run that by me again?"

"She's making her signature Vegetable Surprise!" Ray grabbed Sasuma by the shirt and had a gleam in his eye. "Do. Not. Let. Lady. Palutena. Cook. Trust me. I've seen what happens in that kitchen when she's in there, and it AIN'T pretty."

Sasuma shuddered. "Umm...okay then."

Ray decided to just make his own dinner, seeing as he wasn't going to eat sentient food. He made a sandwich, and went to go sit down.

He eyed Soft sitting at a table in his lonesome. "Hey, Soft! Long time no see!" He went to sit down with the boy.

"It's only been 2 hours…" Soft was poking at a carrot with one eye. "What's wrong? Are you still worried about that tourney?"

"Of course I am! All the best fighters will be there! And then there's me...I'm nothing compared to them…"

Ray had no idea how to cheer the unhappy boy up. He really was beating himself up, and he didn't even know how good Soft was! "Don't say that! I'm sure you'll do fine!"

"Really?" Soft looked up, a hopeful look in his eye. Ray smiled and nodded. "Just practice, I'm sure you'll win if you do that much!"

The carrot Soft was poking at began to run. Ray smashed it with his hand. "What was that?" He smiled innocently. "Oh, nothing!"

After dinner, Ray walked with Soft back to his room. "Listen, just relax and don't worry about it. You have literally all day tomorrow to practice before it happens in the afternoon!" Ray gave Soft a reassuring pat on the back, and went to his room.

"I sure hope so…" Soft let out a sigh.

The next day, the Training Room was full of smashers practicing for the upcoming tournament.

"I have to win! Those lifetime supply of bananas aren't going to win themselves!" Donkey Kong was beating the living daylights out of a Sandbag.

"Umm, who said the prize would be a lifetime supply of bananas? Why not a lifetime supply of garlic?" Wario was lifting weights.

"That's gross, Wario. You're the only person in this entire mansion that likes garlic."

"Just give it a try! It isn't that bad!" Donkey Kong looked askance. "Says you…"

Soft entered the Training Room, and eyed all the smashers inside. "Wow….look at all of them." We went over to the weight lifting.

A Snifit was coaching a bunch of Shy Guys. "Come on, you chunky chicken nuggets! You can do better than that!" They were trying to do pushups, which was hard considering they had stubs for arms.

"Hey, umm?" Soft tapped the Snifit.

"What is it, kid? Can't you see I'm coaching here!?"

"Well, uhh, I just wanted to know if you could coach me, too?" The Snifit crossed his arms, and thought a bit.

"Alright, take a spot over there." He pointed to an empty mat. Soft got out a water bottle and got into pushup position.

The other Shy Guys eyed him. Their expressionless masks made Soft very uncomfortable. "Uhh….hi?"

They waved. Soft sweat dropped. "At least they're friendly?"

"Alright, sound off! Give me 50 pushups! Ready? GO!"

The Shy Guys and Soft put in the work. Around 25, Soft was about ready to give up. "Holy cow...these are a lot of pushups…."

Ray entered the Training Room, knowing Soft would be there. "Hi, Soft! How's it goin-" The Snifit and Ray shared glances.

"Ugh, it's you, Bill...why are you here?"

Bill the Snifit folded his arms. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ray! Or should I say, ANNOYING!"

"Shut up! That doesn't even rhyme! Come up with a better insult!" Ray and Bill shared sparks.

"Umm, guys?"

"Listen, boy. I told you to stay out."

"I just came here to check on my friend, you Silent Hill reject!"

"GUYS!?" Soft and the Shy Guys were still doing pushups, being well past 50.

"Silent Hill reject!? At least I don't look like I came straight out of Love Live!"

"Okay, that is IT! THESE GLOVES ARE COMING OFF!" Ray took off his nonexistent gloves.

"HEY!" Soft finally got their attention. "Oh, right...Soft, sorry about that. What's up?"

"Please...tell us to stop…" Bill blew the whistle. "That's enough for today! Good work!"

The Shy Guys had done so many that their arms were huge. So huge it didn't fit on their bodies properly, and they fell over.

"Erm…" Bill had no idea what to do.

"Come on, Soft. After a nice workout, you have to eat a good lunch!" Ray glared at Bill before leaving with Soft. "We'll settle this LATER."

Ray and Soft were sitting down, eating lunch together. "Are you ready? The tourney is in an hour!"

"As ready as I'll ever be...still, though. I'm worried…"

Ray smiled. "You'll be fine, like I said! In the end, as long as you had fun, it'll be worth it!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Soon, the time for the tourney arrived. "Tourney attendees, please advance to the stadium."

"That's your cue! Good luck, I'll be watching from the stands!" Soft appreciated Ray's support.

He entered a huge hallway with the participants. "Woah….so big."

"Round 1's first battle will commence! Donkey Kong vs Diddy Kong!"

Donkey Kong sighed. "I didn't want it to be this way, Diddy. May the best man win." Diddy nodded, and the two headed out, ready to fight.

Soft looked at the matchups. He was being paired up with a Shy Guy in his first match? Suddenly, he felt a lot more confident.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's match ended rather fast, with Diddy winning. "It helps I'm higher on the tier list!"

"Round 1's second battle will commence! Wario vs Zero Suit Samus!"

"Good luck out there, babe." Wario tried to hit on Samus. "Don't talk to me."

Eventually, that match ended with Samus the victor. "That was almost too easy…"

"It didn't help he was staring at your bongos the entire time!" Samus beat up Waluigi.

"Round 1's third battle will commence! Soft vs Shy Guy!" Oh man, it was time. Soft got up, and went outside.

He was in front of a huge crowd. He spotted Ray in the stands, and waved. "Good luck, Soft! Don't be scared!"

The Shy Guy went out, and got tons of cheers from his fellow Shy Guys in the audience.

"Alright...3, 2, 1….BEGIN!" This was it! Soft could do it! He could win!

….The Shy Guy grabbed Soft by his legs, hit him on the ground a few times, then buried him in dirt. "And with that, Shy Guy is the winner!"

"...Well then."

Soft wallowed in the river, face down. "I lost! To a Shy Guy! Who am I, four!?"

Ray sighed, watching the boy sob in misery. "Soft, it's alright to lose! You can't get better without losing!"

"But a SHY GUY!" That was kind of embarrassing….

"Hmm….how can I make this up to you…." Ray had an idea.

The following morning, Ray had a gift for Soft. "Surprise!"

"What do you want….have you come to make fun of me?"

"No, no! Here." He gave Soft the present. "It's from me. Open it!"

"I hope it's not a banner saying how much I suck…" Soft opened it, and inside was a trophy.

"It's a trophy!" It said 'You're Number 1!' on it.

"A lie? Great…" Ray shook his head. "Listen. Maybe you lost round 1. You think you're a failure, and you're really upset. But…" Ray held Soft's hand.

"You'll always be Number 1 to me." Soft blushed. "R-Really?"

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! And, another gift…" Ray gave Soft a small kiss on cheek, and ran off quickly.

Soft was left in the hallway, completely bewildered by what had happened.

And then, Ray entered. "Oh, hi Soft."

"RAY! WHY DID YOU KISS ME!?" Ray pointed at himself. "Me? Oh, haha!" Ray laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"Well, you see, me and Sam changed places for a week! Just as a small fun thing, nothing much."

"So wait...the entire time I was talking to you, I was talking to Sam?" Ray nodded. "That's basically it. I saw everything that happened!"

Soft blushed. "Wow...I can't believe he kissed me…"

"Yeah, it's too early for me to have a love interest, anyway." Ray wished Soft farewell, and went on his way.

"Sam…"

"I HAVE...uhh…."

"Fury."

"YEAH, FURY!" Fawful had been revived, thanks to Cia's magic. "What do I always say?" Yeah, yeah.

"Fawful is most thankful of Cia's revivalment!"

"Is revivalment even a word?" Evil Sandwich got out a dictionary. "Err, no."

"I am eager to join the team of evil mustard in destroying the UNIVERSE!" Fawful's smile creeped everyone out.

"Am I the only one who thinks he's a freak show?" Fawful invaded Evil Sandwich's personal space. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…"

Naos turned to Cia. "Isn't the Dark Star supposed to be here as well?" Cia put her hands on her hips. "Not sense those three destroyed it, no."

"Then go on, fix it!"

"Glad you asked, sweetie." With a snap of her fingers, the once feared artifact returned.

"Yes! The Star of Darkness is now mine once more!" Cia pushed Fawful out of the way. "Move it. Who said you were getting this?"

"What!? I HAVE FURY! I DEMAND YOU GIVE THAT TO ME AT-" Cia stuffed a shoe into Fawful's mouth.

"We need to give this to someone who lacks the power we do…" She turned to Giovanni.

"Umm, what are you looking at me for…" She inched closer, freaking him out.

"Shh, it'll be over soon…" She fused Giovanni's soul with the Dark Star's.

"Oh man, I did not need to see that." Evil Sandwich covered his 'eyes' with lettuce.

Giovanni's appearance greatly changed. "Ah, yes...it feels good to have a vessel again."

"So, is he even Giovanni anymore?" Umm, I'm not sure...what do we call him?

"You should now refer to me as...Cyrus."

"But wait, isn't there already a Cyrus?" Cyrus(?) turned. "That Cyrus isn't important, because that Cyrus is ME!"

Man, I am really glad this takes place in an alternate universe and not in the main one…

"So...Dark Star plus the boss of Team Rocket equals the boss of Team Galactic? I wonder how that logic works."

"Whatever. The point is, I'm BACK IN BUSINESS!" Cyrus let the darkness flow from his hands, covering the Mushroom Kingdom in darkness.

"Well, there goes another planet in control of the dark...seriously, people. Can't you come up with better ways to take over?" Evil Sandwich snarked.

Fawful spit out his shoe. "Fawful wanted the Star of Darkness...Fawful is upset, but he won't let it get to him."

Cia opened another portal. "Our team is almost complete. Only one last person we need to recruit…"

A green-clad hero showed up in the portal. "Link? But he's a hero. Why do we need him?"

Cia laughed. "Ohohoho...you'll see."

 _Can you name (most) of the members of Smash Domain?_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Ray, Sasuma, Osh, Nessquik!_

 _Kanjo, Fang, Violet, Naos! (ick!)_

 _Roy, Mega, and Rezid, who's quite rude,_

 _Spirit, Jon, Azure, and Yui, dude!_

 _Lyn, Nikki, Dark, and Cam_

 _Draco, Miguel, and Don, I'm a fan!_

 _All four EFBros are here too_

 _Can't forget Kagato, Snover, Ryan and Boo!_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Kat and Alpha are on a Secret Team_

 _Don't mention juan's name if ya want everything to stay clean!_

 _Sorzado, LordChauncy, Wesker, and Roy_

 _Come on now, enjoy the joy!_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! That just goes to show, that ya know!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me Forever!_

 _Ray: Roy! We're going to BEAT THEM INTO THE GROUND!_

 _Roy (SD): You bet! You guys aren't winning this prank war!_

 _Bill: That's what you think. You Dora the Explorer rejects are going down._

 _Roy (Smash): [insert petty quip about Roy, Roy, Quite Controy here]_

 _Ray: Grrr….see you next time!_


	6. S3E6: Roy, Roy, Quite Controy

Ray was busy walking down the hallway, humming a familiar tune. "To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the-"

His song was interrupted by a pounding sound coming from inside one of the rooms. "What in the world!?"

Suddenly, the door swung wide open, and a sweating Destro and blushing Palutena came out, huge smiles on their faces.

"Err...what was that noise, Destro?"

Destro grinned. "Let's just say SOMEONE isn't a virgin anymore!" Ray went deep into thought, then shrugged. "I have no idea what that means!"

Destro and Palutena held hands and skipped down the hallway. "Weirdos."

Ray got to the door of his room, and began to open it slowly...and then a bucket of ice cold water fell on him.

"ACK!" He immediately began to shiver. A snorting Bill came out of his hiding place, laughing away.

"Y-Y-You stupid Snifit! Wh-what was that for!?"

"For the laughs, obviously! Your face is priceless!" He continued to laugh, and Ray got out a towel, drying himself off.

"I'll have my revenge, you stupid dumb ugly piece of-" Ray was interrupted by Bill splashing him with more ice cold water.

Roy was busy folding his clothes. "Let's see….I'm wearing this outfit today, so I'll wear this tomorrow, and this Wednesday…"

A soaking wet Ray came walking into the room, an angry expression on his face. "Ray! Don't come in here while you're wet! You're going to get the floor soaked!"

"Sorry, Roy. Listen...you wouldn't happen to have any guns that can kill a person quick, would you?"

"Err...no? Why do you ask?" Ray gave an innocent whistle. "No reason!"

A laughing Roy walked into the room, throwing his cape at Roy. "Hey, not-as-good as me me! Wash that cape, okay?"

"For the last time, Roy! You wash your own clothes!"

"Roy, I don't 'do' washing. That's your job."

"No, it's your job, Roy!"

"Nah."

"Uh, yeah!"

Okay, seriously, I don't know who's talking. I'm going to place parenthesis around your names now to make this slightly less confusing.

Roy (SD) picked up Roy (Smash)'s cape and threw it on the ground. "I'm not washing anything! You'd better do it yourself, or I guess it'll just remain dirty!"

"Listen here, you brat! You'd better wash it or ELSE!"

"Or else what?"

Roy (Smash) got out a bucket of ice water and threw it at Roy (SD). Through some kind of polarity, the water curved and splashed Ray instead. "OH, COME ON!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SOAKED THE FLOOR!"

"That was the idea. See you later, sucker!" Roy (Smash) exited the room, laughing.

Ray squeezed out his hair. "I'm going to get frostbite…"

"That Roy...there has to be a way I can get him back…" Ray got an idea.

"Listen, friend. There's someone I want revenge on too. What do you say we…" He winked. "Give them a surprise?"

"A wha?"

"A surprise!" He winked again.

"You lost me."

Ray groaned and dragged Roy (SD) out of the room.

 _SD? Smash Domain?_

 _Yeah!_

 _Come on, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Come on!)_

 _Ahem, so sit back, here's their story!_

 _RAY, say hey yo no!_

 _Sasuma, go cracka-lacka boom boom!_

 _We got hit by comet and got kicked outta there, so now we're stuck here! UH OH!_

 _But hey, don't worry! Don't feel bad! There's a lot of friendly faces here!_

 _All this Gera Po, come on yo! See what we can see!_

 _Oh my lost home, where did it go, lost in the endless void..._

 _People from this town, they have family, where will they stay now?_

 _Doomed to roam in space forever, lost in a trance..._

 _Hey now! Gera Gera Po! Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (It's easy, come on!)_

 _People from SD...are weird, indeed!_

 _So you should Come Along! And SD...SD With Me!_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _ **It's a Roy on Roy battle! Oh...Ray and Bill are there too. Roy, Roy, Quite Controy!**_

Roy (Smash) was busy sparring with Marth.

"Hey, pretty boy! Why don't you take that tiara off while we're fighting? It's shiny and I think the sun's glare is getting in my eye."

"No it isn't, Roy! And for the last time, it's not a TIARA! IT'S A CROWN!"

"Whatever…." They went back to swordfighting.

Ray and Roy (SD) were spying from a bush. "Alright, Roy. Here's the plan. We're going to get Roy beat up by Marth!"

"But I don't want to inflict pain on Roy! I just wanted to teach him a lesson!"

"Okay, but I do. In the end, what I say matters more. Now, keep your voice down so they don't hear us!"

Ray squinted his eyes. "We just gotta grab Marth's crown, and stick it in Roy's pocket...then, Marth's gonna panic, find out Roy has it, then BAM! That's one dead Roy."

"I dunno...that sounds dangerous. What if Marth sees us?"

"That won't be a problem because I have it right here!" Ray got out MArth's crown. "What in the world!? How did you get that!?"

"That's not important! Now all we have to do is get it in Roy's pocket!"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"We aren't, because it's already in Roy's pocket!" Okay, what sorcery are you using?

"The power of the internet, my good narrator. Now, sit back and watch!"

Marth stopped fighting. "Roy...what's that in your pocket?" Roy (Smash) reached into his pocket and got out Marth's crown. "Hey, it's your tiara!"

Marth's face turned red. "IT ISN'T A TIARA! AND HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU EVEN GET IT!?"

"Heh, it's a tiara Marth. Just face the-" Roy (Smash) was interrupted by Marth punching him in the eye.

Roy (SD) let out a loud laugh, just as Marth left the training room.

"I know that voice…" Roy (Smash) kicked away the equipment the two boys were hiding behind. "YOU!"

"Yes, it is me. You're very observant."

"You got me punched by Marth, didn't you!?"

"It doesn't take a genius to find that out! You earned your revenge fair and square, so deal with it!"

Roy (Smash) clenched his fist. "Mark my words! I WILL get you back for this!" He stormed out of the room.

"Mission accomplished, amigo." Spirit came into the room and smacked Ray in the back of the head.

"What!?"

"Don't speak Spanish! You don't even know the language!" Fair point, I suppose.

An upset Roy (Smash) sat on his bed pouting. "This eye really hurts...those jerks! They're gonna pay…"

"I think I can help with that." Bill the Very Large Snifit came into the room. "What? I'm not very large." Ahem, let me try that again.

Bill the Snifit came into the room. "That's better. Now tell me, friend, what troubles you?"

"Roy and Ray earned me a black eye! Now I can't even see...I don't want to not see! Do you know how hard it is to not be able to watch where you're walking!?"

"Well, I wear a mask. What do you think? Nonetheless, I think I can help you." Bill rubbed his stubs together. "I can help you indeed…"

"You're not going to kill them, are you?"

"Oh, no. That's way too extreme."

The next morning, Ray and Roy (SD) were sitting down, eating breakfast together.

"Hey, have you noticed that Mr. Beanie has not appeared in an episode at all since Season 1? Do you think he went on a bus and never came back?"

"Maybe he did. I think he wanted to escape all the weird things that happens around here."

Suddenly, Roy (Smash) came into the room, clapping his hands.

"What is he doing?" Diddy Kong began to clap his hands. "I don't know, but I also want to clap my hands!"

Everyone began to clap, even Ray and Roy (SD). "But, I don't want to clap my hands!"

Bill laughed evilly. "You can't stop clapping your hands now! Not when my Clap-o-Tron 3000 is active!"

"Firstly, that's a bad name. Secondly, what happened to the other 2,999? Thirdly, you'll never get away with this!"

"Firstly, shut up. Secondly, I had to give them all to those preschool shows that want you to clap your hands. Thirdly, ohoho, I already have!"

Bill dropped ice cold water on Ray again. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?"

"I enjoy doing that. As a matter of fact, I'll keep doing it for the next...how many minutes do we have left in this episode?" 6 minutes. "FOR THE NEXT SIX MINUTES!"

Bill dropped an endless stream of ice water on Ray.

By a stroke of luck, Roy (SD) broke free. "I'm free!"

"But how!? The Clap-o-Tron 3000 is supposed to make you clap FOREVER!"

"Plot devices, I bet! Now…" Roy (SD) lunged at Roy (Smash).

"You dummy! I never liked you, and your stupid ugly red hair!"

"I never liked you and your unhealthy obsession to wear the color red!"

"I never liked you and….your very good fashion sense."

"Oh, really? Thanks, I just got this outfit yesterday!"

"You know, we actually have a lot in common! Why don't we stop fighting and get some ice cream somewhere?"

"That sounds good to me!" Roy parenthesis Smash parenthesis and Roy parenthesis SD parenthesis left the room, going to get ice cream from downtown.

"WAIT, WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Ray was completely engulfed in ice water.

"I guess you'll never stop clapping and getting flooded by ice water, now! Muahahahaha!"

Ray stopped clapping, and kicked Bill out of the window. "CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOU!"

"What kind of episode was this!? Where was the conflict!? And what kind of resolution was that!?"

I don't know. Sometimes these go on for way too long, y'know? Having a weird, random episode once in awhile doesn't hurt anyone.

"But every episode is like that!" That's a good point, actually…

"We've been standing here for sixteen minutes, why have we not jumped through the portal yet!?"

"Because, Cyrus, why would we let the entire mansion know we're there? We can't just show up! We're Public Enemy #1!"

"And 2 and 3 and 4 and-" Cia threw a shoe at Evil Sandwich.

"We'll have to walk there by foot."

"But how!? We're in the Mushroom Kingdom, heaven knows where the Smash Mansion is from here!"

Palutena showed up, and got out a sign. "It's this a way! My good fellows, just follow this sign and you'll be there in...a day or two."

"Hey, Palutena! How's the angel?"

Palutena took a bite out of Evil Sandwich. "Delicious!"

"STOP EATING ME AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Nah, I'm good. Someone ask me a better question and ask me how I got here, or something."

"Well, you're a goddess. So I assume you just teleported here or something."

Naos rubbed his chin. "I suppose a question that's worth asking is, why are you helping us?"

"Because I'm eager for some conflict! We're three seasons in and nothing 'huge' has happened yet!"

"So a planet being destroyed isn't big enough for you?"

"Heck no! So, get a move on!" Oh brother, Palutena…

"Well, onwards, I guess!" Cia led the way, and the other villains followed. Except for Evil Sandwich.

"ARE YOU EVER GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION!?"

"Nope." Palutena ate the rest of Evil Sandwich.

 _Can you name (most) of the members of Smash Domain?_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Ray, Sasuma, Osh, Nessquik!_

 _Kanjo, Fang, Violet, Naos! (ick!)_

 _Roy, Mega, and Rezid, who's quite rude,_

 _Spirit, Jon, Azure, and Yui, dude!_

 _Lyn, Nikki, Dark, and Cam_

 _Draco, Miguel, and Don, I'm a fan!_

 _All four EFBros are here too_

 _Can't forget Kagato, Snover, Ryan and Boo!_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Kat and Alpha are on a Secret Team_

 _Don't mention juan's name if ya want everything to stay clean!_

 _Sorzado, LordChauncy, Wesker, and Roy_

 _Come on now, enjoy the joy!_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! That just goes to show, that ya know!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me Forever!_

 _Chrom forbids Lucina from marrying Shulk, instead wanting her to marry Corrin; Corrin loves Lucina, Lucina doesn't love him...but, Female Robin loves Corrin! What a weird love triangle! Ray and Toon Link are right in the middle of it too!_

 _Ray: Wait, WHAT!?_

 _Toon Link: This is shaping up to be A Midwinter Day's Nightmare!_

 _See you next time!_


	7. S3E7: A Midwinter Day's Nightmare

Ray and Toon Link were playing checkers in the commons.

"Aaaaaaand...Checkmate!" Ray gave a smug look.

"You cheated, you cheater! I totally had that game!"

"If by 'totally had' you mean 'definitely lost' then sure, I'll humor you." The young hero pouted. "It's not fair, you always win at checkers!"

"You just have to think ahead, my good sir." Ray leapt off of his seat and prepared to go back to his room. "Ray, WAIT!"

"Huh?" Toon Link grabbed Ray's hand. "Let's spar!"

Ray's hesitated. "Uhh, how about no? I'm not a good fighter, trust me-" Tink hadn't let Ray finish his sentence before he was pulling him off to the training ground.

Meanwhile, trouble was brewing elsewhere in the mansion...

Chrom paced back and forth, clearly upset. Lucina, his daughter, sat on the edge of the bed, clearly distressed.

"And you say you love this man?"

She cupped her hands together. "Yes, Father! I'm endeared by him; I love him with all of my heart!"

Chrom facepalmed. "He's not even a Fire Emblem character! You are not going to marry someone of his caliber under my eye!"

Chrom got out his sword. "If I see you ANYWHERE near him, so help me, I'll-"

"Yes, dad! Okay! I won't see him anymore..." Chrom sheathed his sword, and softened his look. "Listen, Lucina. I just don't want you to be hurt. You're better off with your own kind. Corrin's a nice man."

"But I don't LOVE him, dad!" She got up forcefully and stormed off. Chrom sighed. "I really wish her mother were still here, she'd know what to do..."

Lucina was crying in the garden, when she heard footsteps approach her.

"Lucina, my dear," A man with white curly hair spoke, "What trouble is ailing you?"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me? Get out of here, Corrin!" Corrin pretended to be hurt by her words. "My fair maiden..." He stooped down, and grabbed her hand.

Lucina pulled it away. "Don't think you own me just because my father is forcing us to marry! I promise, I WILL find a way out of this and marry my true love..." She daydreamed about Shulk.

Corrin's face twisted in disgust. "Him!? What does he have that I don't!?"

"Actual decency." Lucina stuck out her tongue, and Corrin went red with anger. "I'll have your hand in marriage by force if I must! You are mine, and mine ONLY!" He walked off back into the mansion.

Lucina resumed her crying, which attracted Ray.

"What's that sound...ow, this black eye is killing me..." Toon Link had done a number to Ray; when he said he didn't really know how to fight, he was right.

Ray poked Lucina with a finger. "Hey, lady! What's wrong?"

She looked up, her eyes puffy. "Hmm? Oh, it's you!" She pulled him into a hug and muffled him into her chest, resuming to cry.

"Hmm Luphina? I phan't brefth." Ray wiggled out. "What's wrong!? I haven't seen you cry this much since you thought Shulk broke up with you."

"My father is forcing me to marry this jerk!" She pointed towards Corrin, who was staring at them both in the window. He did a 'I'm watching you' gesture before sinking from sight.

"Umm...okay. So what's the problem?"

"Are you dense!? I don't want to marry him! He has no regards for me whatsoever!" She sighed. "Shulk's allowed nowhere near me, otherwise my father's going to do something bad to him."

Ray had no idea how to approach the situation, he had no idea how love worked, in all honesty.

A pink-haired girl with ponytails entered the garden. "Hi, Lucina!" She noticed her friends tears. "Oh my! What's wrong!?"

"Hey, Robin..." She sniffed. "It's nothing..."

Robin sat next to her friend, clearly concerned. "Clearly it's something, you don't come to the garden unless you're really upset!"

She spilled. "I can't marry Shulk! My dad's forcing me to marry Corrin! I don't want to marry him!" She bawled in her friend's shoulder.

Robin couldn't help but sigh a little, she actually liked Corrin. She consoled her friend. "There, there."

Ray opened his mouth to speak, but Toon Link suddenly showed up and started to speak. "Why don't you both just run away? I'm sure your dad won't notice if you do it, like, now or something."

Lucina's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea! I'll get Shulk right away!" Lucina grabbed Robin's hand, and the two sped off.

Ray gave Tink a look. "What? I was just helping."

"Running away never works! I should know, I've tried it before!"

Tink paused, realized what he said, and regretted it. "Suddenly, I don't feel so good…"

"Come on!" Ray grabbed his hand. "We have to stop them before they leave!"

 _SD? Smash Domain?_

 _Yeah!_

 _Come on, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Come on!)_

 _Ahem, so sit back, here's their story!_

 _RAY, say hey yo no!_

 _Sasuma, go cracka-lacka boom boom!_

 _We got hit by comet and got kicked outta there, so now we're stuck here! UH OH!_

 _But hey, don't worry! Don't feel bad! There's a lot of friendly faces here!_

 _All this Gera Po, come on yo! See what we can see!_

 _Oh my lost home, where did it go, lost in the endless void..._

 _People from this town, they have family, where will they stay now?_

 _Doomed to roam in space forever, lost in a trance..._

 _Hey now! Gera Gera Po! Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (It's easy, come on!)_

 _People from SD...are weird, indeed!_

 _So you should Come Along! And SD...SD With Me!_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _ **Lord, what fools these mortals be! A Midwinter Day's Nightmare!**_

Somewhere else in the mansion, Wario, Luigi, Waluigi, and Roy (Smash) were trying to get a play together.

"Are you guys stupid!? That stage prop looks atrocious! Start over from scratch!"

"But WAHrio!" Waluigi dropped the prop on the ground in protest. "We spent all morning on that! WAHy are we even doing this anyway!?"

"A play is a surefire way to earn some dough! If we do this right, people will be throwing money at us and begging for more!"

Wario suddenly grew sentimental. "Back during the days of my prime, I was once an actor…"

Luigi deadpanned, "Are you sure a person like you could be an actor?"

"Shut up! At least I had a stable career back then! The most you've ever done is unclog toilets!"

"And save princesses." Wario threw a shoe at Luigi.

Getting back on task, Wario cleared his throat. "Now, what kind of play do we want to show? I was thinking a comedy!"

"WAHngst," Waluigi put up a finger. "When your audience cries, you know you've done a good job."

Luigi opened his mouth to suggest something, but closed it when Wario shot him a dirty look.

Roy (Smash) raised his hand. "Why not a historical play? We could do one on the greatest figure in all of world history."

Wario's eyes lit up. "Yes, great idea! We'll make a play...about ME!" Everyone's jaws dropped.

"When I said 'greatest figure' I didn't exactly have YOU in mind." Wario grunted. "This is going to sell out quick! We'll make the greatest play of all time, and it'll be about my life!"

Wario left, laughing, leaving Luigi, Walugi, and Roy (Smash) alone. "Oh brother..."

Deep in the forest, which just so happened to be a magic forest, conveniently placed right next to the mansion that no one knew existed, a young fairy was zipping through.

"I'm gonna be late to the meeting! I'm gonna be late for the greeting! I'm gonna miss all of the eating!"

He was actually just in time. "Ah, just in time!" He pulled up a chair made out of vines and sat alongside the rest of the Fairy Council.

"Gait, you're late, again." Gait drew a finger on the table. "I apologize. My alarm wasn't set!"

The King of all Fairies, Brighton, and the Queen of all Fairies, Twila, were at the head of the Council. "Salutations, everyone. It's time for the annual Meeting of the Fairies." Brighton got out a hammer, and slammed it down, starting the session.

"Now comes the question: How can we better life in the forest?"

Gait raised his hand and spoke out, "We'll need more light! Lots and lots of light, so plants can grow even when it's dark!"

Twila rolled her eyes. "Plants still grow when it's dark, just a lot slower. Nighttime isn't so bad, you know."

Brighton turned to his wife. "I don't know, you can't really see at night. And, that's when all the bugs come out."

"Well, in the day, it's either too hot or too cold."

"It's ALWAYS cold at night!"

Twila was beginning to lose her temper. "In the day you can SEE the BAD things HAPPEN!"

The fairies began to duck under their seats, watching in terror at was unfolding.

"At night is when ALL bad things happen! Deaths, murders, oh the horror..."

"Day's too bright!"

"Night's too dark!"

"That's IT!" Twila stormed off, tired of her husband.

"Wow, wonder what she's all sore about." Brighton huffed. He turned to Gait. "Gait, go make sure she's alright."

Gait saluted. "Yessir!" Brighton shushed him. "Not so loud! You don't want her to hear you!"

"Oh whoops! I mean, yessir!" He said a bit quieter. He silently followed the queen.

The King turned back to his subjects. "Umm...meeting adjourned."

"Look, I don't love you! So back off!"

Corrin was being nagged and bothered by the advances of Robin. "You attract me to you, like a cruel magnet!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!? Quit following me!" Corrin began to walk faster, and Robin did all the more to keep up with him.

"I'm your little dog, Corrin. The Juliet to your Romeo, the Sleeping beauty to your Prince Charming, the Tom to your Jerry-"

Corrin gave her a weird look. "Tom and Jerry are dating?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." She got down on her knees. "Please, PLEASE give me a chance! I'll do anything!"

"I think I'll just lie to you and leave you for the wild animals." He said extremely loudly so that she could hear. "Oh, jeez, look over there! A spaceship!"

Robin looked. "Huh!?" Corrin made his getaway.

"I said it out loud and she STILL fell for it." He snickered as he ran as far away as he could from Robin.

Robin sniffled. "He really, really hates me…" Instead of sitting to cry, though, she got up, more determined than ever.

"I WILL have his hand in love before the end of today! Just you wait, Corrin...I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth…."

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Brighton and the little fairy Gait were plotting.

"She's really gonna pay for this….Gait! Do you have the flower!?"

Gait got out a purple flower. "Check, my king!"

"Excellent...she will rue the day she called night better than day! Listen, drop the juice from this flower into her eyelids. It'll make her fall asleep-"

"What good will that do, sir?"

"Shh, I wasn't finished! ...And when she wakes up, she'll fall in love with the first person she sees! It's a foolproof plan! What sweet revenge!"

Gait shrugged, and immediately found Twila among her fairies.

He flew right up to her, the flower in hand, and dropped the flower's juice into her eyes.

"Don't mind me, just dropping poison into our Queen's eyes. Carry on." The Fairies gave Gait a weird look.

The Queen tried to protest, but she quickly fell off to a deep sleep. "Just as planned! Thanks guys, I'll be on my way now."

The others were left dumbfounded as Gait quickly disappeared back into the shadows.

Ray and Toon Link were quickly running after Lucina and Shulk, determined to stop the two before this episode got too long.

"Guys, STOP! Wait!" Shulk and Lucina turned around.

The blonde asked, "What's up, guys?"

Ray, out of breath, held up a finger. "Phew...just in time…"

"You can't run away!" Lucina and Shulk gave weird looks to the children. "Why not?"

"Because, if this plays out like I THINK it is...and I know my Shakespeare…" Ray got out a book and a pair of reading glasses, and perked up when he found what he was looking for.

"Ah-hah! Right here! Your relationship will be thrown into turmoil! There's no telling what could happen in that forest!"

The couple erupted into laughter. "That's ludicrous! There's no way that'll happen to us! Remember, this is real life." Lucina bopped Ray on the nose. "Not fantasy!"

"No, you don't under-" They left before he could finish his sentence. "...stand."

Ray looked to Toon Link and gulped. "As much as I don't want to, I have to go in and stop them! Are you with me?"

Toon Link was halfway back to the mansion. "HEY! YOU'RE STICKING WITH ME WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!"

"Well I don't!" Ray extended a hand and grabbed Toon Link, dragging him along.

"How on Earth did you do that!?"

"Cartoon Physics."

On the other side of the mansion, Robin had caught up to Corrin and began pestering him again.

"Please, Corrin! Let me have your hand in marriage!"

"As if! Isn't the man supposed to propose to the girl? And more importantly, I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Robin cried, "Please, please!" She suddenly got an idea.

"If I tell him about what Lucina and Shulk are doing...yes! He'll go after them, and then he'll owe me his love for sure…"

Robin yelled out loud, "WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT LUCINA AND SHULK ARE PLANNING ON RUNNING AWAY!?"

Corrin's interest peaked. "Oh? Go on."

Shulk and Lucina had arrived in a clearing. "I think we should rest here for the night, love."

"Phew. What a day…" Lucina sighed. "I can't believe we're really doing this."

"I can't either, but hey! We'll be together." Shulk looked toward Lucina's eyes.

"Thanks, Shulk…" Lucina fell asleep, and Shulk did likewise.

Close to them, Gait flew towards the snoozing couple. "Huh? What're those humans doing in the forest? At this time of night?" He eyed Shulk.

"You know, the King told me before I left…"

" _Oh, and if you see some weirdo with blonde hair, he broke some girl's heart. Give him the ol' one two, if you know what I mean."_

"That must be him! Wow, the nerve of some people, that poor girl!" Gait dropped flower juice in Shulk's eyes. "This ought to teach him a lesson."

The fairy flew off, just as Corrin and Robin came into view.

"Come back, Corrin! I helped you! You owe me!"

"I owe you squat! Get away from me! Why haven't I filed a restraining order against you yet…?"

Corrin outran her, and left her alone, out of breath. "Wait...please...come back…."

She sighed, slumping down onto a tree. "I lost him again...why won't he love me!?"

Robin turned to cry, but instead saw a sleeping Shulk. "Huh? Oh, I guess him and Robin took a break for the night. Though, best to make sure…"

She knocked him on the head. "If you're alive, Shulk, wake up!"

He stirred, and the first thing his eyes saw was Robin. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

"Your eyes do what now?" Robin looked side to side, and pointed to herself. "Huh?"

"You are the fairest looking maiden I have ever laid my eyes upon!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Aren't you supposed to be _Lucina's_ boyfriend?"

Shulk scoffed. "Lucina? Forget her! I only love Robin." Robin fumed, and turned red.

"Oh, I see how it is! Make fun of the odd-looking tactician lady! The insults haven't been this bad since everyone found out my brother and Cloud were dating!" She stood up. "I'm out of here!"

Shulk raised a hand to go after her, but ultimately didn't.

Ray and Toon Link came into view. "Weren't we like? Important to this episode at one point?"

"Eh, I think we're just here to play the straight men now. Hey, look! It's Corrin! Way, way over there!"

They followed the white hair...but it was actually a mop. It was on Luigi's head.

"Luigi? What the heck are you doing here in this forest at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" He sighed. "Wario wants us to do this play, see…"

Wario yelled out, "Luigi! Look alive! It's time to start rehearsal!"

"Yeah, yeah, ok…" Luigi turned back to Ray and Toon Link. "Listen, I can't talk now! I'm...a little busy at the moment…" The boys shrugged.

Wario smiled, and talked to his crew. "This'll be the greatest play yet! It'll be called...Pyramid and Frisbee."

"But I thought this play was going to be about you…."

"It will be! But I don't want my audience to know that!"

Roy (Smash) folded his arms. "Then aren't you lying to the audience by not telling them straight up that it's about you?"

"Hush! Who cares about what they think!? They'll waste money on tickets for this if they believe it ain't about me!"

Wario got a newspaper out. "Now, you guys work on props. I'll be back, I must go to the little boy's room!" He scampered off.

"Sheesh, what a cheat…" Ray rolled his eyes.

Roy (Smash) sighed. "He's been working our butts off since he had this stupid idea...why'd we even agree to this!?"

"Because we love WAHrio?"

"I sure don't! He's mean, and cheap, and rude…..and mean." Luigi looked away.

Speaking of, Wario came back. Except...something was different.

"Umm, Wario?" Wario seemed completely unaware his head had transformed into that of a donkey.

"What? If you're looking at my handsome face, back off! This is the appearance of a true god!" He posed. Ray, Toon Link, Roy, and Luigi could barely hold their laughter.

"What a handsome stranger!" Someone came from the bushes. It was the Queen!

"Uh...wha?" Love potion. "Ah."

"I'm glad someone appreciates my excellent physique." Wario flexed. The Queen was absolutely swooned by him.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

Gait, followed by four other fairies, came onto the scene. "Woah, woah, WOAH! What is going on here!?" Love potion. "Ah."

"Gait, my dear. You and the other fairies fetch my love some of the ripest fruit in the forest. I must satisfy his hunger."

"Y-Yes, m'lady…" Gait took a good look at Wario and cringed. "I feel extremely queasy all of a sudden…"

The fairy went on his way, when he was suddenly grabbed out of the air.

"Gait! How goes the operation!?"

"King! Uhh...she fell in love all right." The King fist bumped in the air. "Mission accomplished! Who did she fall in love with?"

Gait gulped. "A buffoon from the Smash Mansion, sir." Brighton did a little dance in place. "This is going even better than I expected!"

The King remembered something else. "Oh, did you happen to see that other jerk from the Smash Mansion? You put juice in his eyes, right?"

"Yessir. I found him asleep and did exactly what you asked."

The two of them heard footsteps. "Shh, quick! I think some of those guys are coming now!" They disappeared out of view.

"Why are you so rude to me, Lucina!? Don't you know how much I love and _adore_ you?"

Lucina huffed. "Away from me, Corrin! Shulk's gone, so I'm clearly not in the best of moods right now."

The Dragon Prince sighed. "Alas. Even when confronted by her true love she still rejects him. I'm quite sorrowful."

"Put a sock in it! I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Corrin huffed. "Maybe you'd treat me better if I told you where Shulk is."

Lucina's eyes lit up. "Shulk!? Where is he!? I haven't seem him since last night! Please, Corrin, won't you find him for me!?"

"I'd rather feed my corpse to the dogs."

"Ugh, you villain! Did you kill him then!? That's sure sounds like something a rat like you would do!"

Corrin folded his arms in protest. "Misunderstood much? I obviously didn't kill him! As far as I know, he's not even dead…"

"Then please, tell me if he's alright."

He smirked. "And just what would I get out of it, huh?"

"The privilege of never seeing me again. Now, I will bid you adieu, sir." Lucina flipped around in a rage, and went deeper into the forest.

Corrin pouted. "Clearly she's upset. I suppose I mustn't dwell on it...sadness only gets worse if you're awake, so I might as well sleep."

Brighton and Gait saw the whole thing.

"Gait."

"Yes, my lord?"

"I don't think that was the right guy."

"Me neither, my lord."

The King pulled down on his face. "Gaaaaait! You idiot! You got the WRONG PERSON!"

"You should have been more specific! I was only following orders!"

"How am I going to fix this…." Suddenly, he got an idea. "Gait! Bring the one known as Robin here, I'm fairly certain she's also from the Smash Mansion. We'll drop the juice onto the sleeping boy's eyes, and then we'll have at least one problem out of the way!"

Gait hovered up. "I'll go! Faster than an arrow from Pit's bow!"

The fairy zipped off, and the King got the flower in his hand. "And…" He dropped the juice onto Corrin's eyes. "Bingo."

Instantly, Gait was back. "That didn't take long at all sir! Robin is nearby! Shulk seems to be there, too…"

"Shh, quiet down! You'll wake up Corrin."

Shulk and Robin came into the clearing.

"Why do you reject me even as I am repeatedly telling you that I love you!?"

"Because it's just not right! You're Lucina's boyfriend, not mine! You've already promised your love to her!"

Shulk scoffed, "Well I clearly wasn't thinking right when I made those promises."

"And I certainly don't think you're thinking clearly now, considering you're BREAKING THOSE PROMISES!"

He stuck his tongue out. "Corrin loves her, and he doesn't love you."

At that moment, Corrin woke up, and saw Robin. "Oh, do my eyes deceive me!? An angel upon this sinning Earth!?"

"What the HECK is going on here!?"

Ray and Toon Link just so happened to enter at that moment. "Uhh...what's going on here?"

The King dragged them into the bushes with him and Gait. "Shh. Love is about to happen."

"Don't be so cruel, Corrin! I came to her first! I know you love Lucina, so I am giving up my claims on her and passing her to you!"

Robin sniffled. "No one's ever gone through so much trouble just to humiliate me…"

"Puh-LEASE, Shulk! You keep Lucina. I don't want her. Even if I did love her before, all that love is gone now. I'll love Robin forever now."

Shulk turned to Robin. "It isn't true, don't listen to him!"

"Don't insult me, you cad! Don't you dare insult deep love you can't understand." He turned to his right. "There goes the woman you love now. Why don't you pledge your allegiance to her?"

Lucina entered, and her jaw practically dropped. "Sh-Shulk? Why do you have Robin cradled in your arms!?"

"Why are you here, Lucina? I had to hurry to my love, the beautiful Robin. Why are you here, even though you know I hate you?"

Ray could practically hear Lucina's heart break into pieces. He turned to the King. "What did you do?"

"Uhh...maybe messed a _little_ with their little love triangle?" Ray facepalmed.

"You can't mean what you're saying, Shulk. It's impossible!"

Robin leaped out of Shulk's arms, her face red. She got up in Lucina's face. "Oh, so you're in on this little 'joke' too!? Well it's not funny! Have you forgotten that we're best friends!?"

"I'm just as dumbfounded as you are, Robin! I'm not insulting you, it sounds more like you're insulting me!"

"Confess! Didn't you send Shulk to praise me as an insult!? To highlight how ugly I am and embarrass me!?" She started to cry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She folded her arms. "Fine! Keep up your little game, then nudge and wink behind my back. I hope you get a kick out of this!"

Shulk pulled on Robin's arm. "Stay, lovely Robin! My love, my life!"

Lucina glared. "Don't insult her like that, Shulk!"

Corrin pulled on Robin's other arm, and shot a look at Shulk. "If you won't listen to your girlfriend, then I'll certainly make you!"

Shulk pulled harder. "You can't force me any more than Lucina can! Your threats are no longer threatening."

"I love you, Robin!" Corrin pulled even harder.

"No, I love you!"

Sparks practically flew between both men's eyes. "I say I love you more than he does!"

"Fine, if that's what you say, let us duel and prove it!"

"You're on!"

Lucina tried to hold Shulk back. "Shulk, what do you think you're doing!?"

The blonde turned to Lucina. "Get away from me!"

"You'd better listen to her, Shulk! I'll surely make you pay!"

Shulk struggled. "Stop hanging on to me, you cat! You thorn! Let go of me before I shake you off like a snake!"

Ray gulped. "Okay, do we need to intervene!?"

Toon Link looked on to the fight that was happening before them. "Naaah. They're good. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

Now Lucina started to cry. "Do you really hate me that much, Shulk!? What's happened to you? Am I not Lucina? Aren't you Shulk? So you really never loved me in the first place…"

"I certainly didn't, and I never wanted to see you again."

Lucina's tears turned to anger, and she turned to Robin. "You! What did you do to Shulk as he was sleeping!?"

"Me!? Oh, that's rich! Coming from the person that set this whole thing up in the first place!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Lucina lunged towards Robin, but was stopped by Shulk and Corrin.

"I'll defend you my fair maiden."

Robin smirked, and decided to play along. "Oh, I'm so scared! Please, defend me from that witch! I'm shorter and weaker and more frail than she!"

"SHORTER!?" Lucina practically blew a fuse.

"Yes! Get lost, you scrape! You morsel! You acorn! You tiny little weed, you insignificant petty dwarf!"

Ray rolled his eyes. "How many more insults do ya need?"

Corrin glared at Shulk. "You're doing far too much to defend a woman you don't even love! Robin has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone!"

"We'll settle this, Corrin! Follow me if you dare to compete for Robin's love!"

The two men kept glaring at each other as they left, leaving Lucina and Robin by their lonesome.

"All this fighting is because of you! I hope you're happy!"

"I'm not sticking around here anymore. I don't trust you."

Robin stuck up her head and left. Lucina got up to leave too, but not before saying, "I just don't understand any of this. What happened?"

Ray, Toon Link, Gait, and Brighton came out of hiding. "Gait! This is all your fault! What sort of sick fun do you get out of this!?"

Gait stuck up his hands in defense. "Me!? You told me to go after 'that jerk from the Smash Mansion'. How was I supposed to know which one!?" He snickered. "If I must admit, though, I find all of this commotion quite entertaining."

"Same here!" Toon Link high fived Gait, prompting Ray to rub his temples.

"So, _King Brighton_." Ray turned to the bumbling ruler. "Any **bright** ideas on how to fix this?"

"Well, as you can see, those lovers are looking for a place to fight. Gait!" He turned to his fairy. "Hurry, use your magic and make the area dark, dark enough so they can't see."

He reached into his pocket and got out a new flower. "When they're exhausted from swinging at nothing, drop the juice from this flower into Shulk's eyes. It'll fix this whole mess completely! He'll be able to see normally again, and when all four of them wake up, this event will seem like a distant nightmare…"

"A Midwinter Day's Nightmare?"

Ray swatted Toon Link's forehead. "No title dropping. Bad, Toon Link, bad."

"While you're busy with that...I guess I'll go make up with Queen Twila. Night's not so bad after all, I suppose."

He sighed. "Soon, everything will be peaceful again…"

Gait flew up. "We must act fast, then! Night's dwindling away, and there isn't enough time left!" The fairy turned to Ray and Toon Link. "You two! Come with me!"

"If you insist…" The three rushed off to fix the problem at hand.

"Up and down and up and down,

I will lead them up and down!

I am feared in field and town,

Goblin, lead them up and down!

Oh, oh! Here comes one now!"

"Could you stop singing?"

"Sorry, sometimes I can't help myself! But someone's coming!" They leapt into the bushes.

"Where are you, Corrin!? Come out, you coward!"

Gait cleared his throat, and said in Corrin's voice, "I'm over here, you jerk, with the Yato and ready to fight. Where are you?"

"I'm coming!"

Gait continued, "Let us go to a flatter area where we can fight more easily."

Shulk groaned in anger. "Why is he leading me? Corrin! Show yourself! Why do you insist on hiding!"

"Over here, over here!"

"Ugh...darn you, Corrin…" Shulk felt himself getting weaker. "I'll rest here and wait on him. He can take his time." The blonde fell off to sleep.

"One down, and three to go!" Gait turned to Ray and Toon Link. "It's up to you both now."

"Come on, Toon!"

Down the foggy path, Corrin was fighting to see his way. "Why is it so dark all of a sudden!? Shulk, if this is a trap, I swear-"

He saw a light...no, a fire in the distance. It swayed back and forth. "Shulk, is this some kind of trick! I'll kill you where you stand!"

Corrin lunged for it, but it flew out of his reach. "Grrr…."

He kept leaping for it, but it was always one step ahead and pulled more and more back.

"Curse you...fine, when you decide to fight like a man, I'll wake up, and we'll duel!" He eyed a stump. "But for now…" Corrin fell off to sleep as well.

The fire revealed itself to be Ray with the Fire Ability, attached to Toon Link's hookshot. "Nice!"

A little ways from them, Robin was panting. "Oh, what a long and tedious night! I'm so tired...I wish this would end already!" She found a patch of grass. "I'll rest here for now, hopefully it'll be over in the morning…" She fell off to sleep.

Gait scanned the area. "Only three so far? We're still waiting for one more. Two of both makes four!" The fairy spotted Lucina. "Ah, there she is! Angry and sad. Oh, Cupid's such a bad boy for making these poor women go crazy like this!"

"Cupid? Isn't this your fault?" Gait folded his arms. "Let me have my fun!"

The woman was catching her breath. "I've never been more exhausted or upset. Sigh...I'll sleep here until morning. Maybe this entire thing will blow over by then…" She looked up. "I do hope if they fight, Shulk will be alright!" Lucina fell to sleep.

"Alright, all done! Bring them to the clearing!" Ray and Toon Link grabbed Corrin and Shulk, while Gait used his magic to get Lucina and Robin. They dropped them around each other in a circle.

"Now…" The fairy got out the flower and dropped the juice on Shulk's eyelids. "When you wake up, you'll be truly delighted to see the woman you love. And all will be right with the world."

"I'm glad this is over…" Ray turned to Toon Link. "Wait, aren't we forgetting something?"

Toon thought for a moment. "Oh! Wario!"

"That's right!" Ray turned to Gait. "You have to change Wario back to normal! I mean...you could leave him be...would be an improvement, honestly…"

"As commanded, I shall!" Gait zipped off again, leaving the two boys.

"So...what now?"

"I guess we wait until these guys wake up."

Roy, Luigi, and Waluigi were watching Wario be made a fool out of by the fairies.

"Isn't he aware of what's happening to him? I mean, seriously."

One fairy was stuck in Wario's nose. "HELP, HELP!" The other three pulled him out, and he shivered.

"Oh, yes, my Queen Twila. Fetch me more grapes, if you please."

"Yes, my love. Oh, fairies!" The four fairies turned their heads slowly, scared looks on their faces.

"WAIT, WAIT!" Gait came just in time. "My lady, if you'd allow me…"

"What? Gait, how did you-" He hit the Queen with a sleeping powder. "I've gotta fix this up too."

Gait hit Wario on the head with a frying pan. "You know, that was oddly satisfying. Now." He used his magic to turn Wario back to normal, and dropped the other flower's juice onto the Queen's eyelids.

"Finally, everything's as it should be. My work here is done." He flew off, and the four fairies sighed with relief.

"...Anyone willing to run by me what just happened?"

"We wrapped up the B-Plot, Roy."

"Ah, okay."

In the other part of the forest, a worried Chrom came looking for his daughter.

"Lucina? LUCINA!"

He eyed her on the ground. "Lucina! No, are you dead!?"

She stirred, and got up. "What….oh….Dad!" She saw her father looking at her with tear-filled eyes. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was so worried about you, Lucina! Where have you been?" He looked to her side, and saw a sleeping Shulk, Corrin, and Robin.

"What on Earth happened here!? More importantly…" He looked down and blushed. "Why are you all naked?"

Lucina turned red and covered herself up. "I-I have no idea! But enough of that!"

The other three stirred. "My, my...what a night…" Robin saw Lucina, and initially frowned, but…"Hmm...maybe all of that was some kind of nightmare."

"Robin! You're okay!" The two girls embraced.

"I had the worst dream, Lucina! We were fighting, and Shulk and Corrin were fighting over me, and-"

"I had the same dream!"

Shulk and Corrin got up. "My head hurts…"

The both saw Chrom, and bowed down immediately. "Ah! Lucina's father!"

"Now, now, you both. There's no need for that."

Chrom scratched his head. "But I thought you both were enemies? You seemed to be sleeping next to each other just fine." Corrin and Shulk looked towards each other.

"You know, I never really understood why. Corrin's actually a pretty cool guy."

"Same to you, Shulk."

Chrom noticed something else. "Corrin? Are you still in love with my Lucina?"

"I apologize, m'lord, but Robin is the one for me. I don't know why I was so mad for her before...I guess something in me changed."

Lucina had a sigh of relief. Were things finally looking up? "I guess I have no choice, then. Shulk, you shall marry my daughter!"

"Thank you, Chrom!" The blonde shook Chrom's hand. "I'll take great care of her!"

"And Robin…" The pink haired tactician looked up. "I wish you and Corrin the best of luck."

"Thank you, Chrom!"

The two couples went, arm and arm...and butt naked, much to the confusion of Chrom, back to the mansion.

"All's well the ends well, am I right?" Well, that's the thing. Remember when I said we needed to hurry before this episode got too long?

"Yeah."

This is the longest one yet.

"RATS!"

Well, at least everyone was happy in the end. I'm sure the King and Queen are happy with themselves now.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Queen Twila was chasing after King Brighton with a mallet.

"YOU PUT ME TO SLEEP AND MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT UGLY MAN!?"

"I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"

Wario peeked out. "What!? I'm not ugly!"

Well...for the most part.

Cia let out a frustrated yell. "He FAILED! I gave him the ability to enter our world, and he goes and messes up his mission!"

Cyrus put a hand on Cia's shoulder. "There, there. We'll kill Ray another time."

"No, I want him dead NOW! When he finds out we're coming, he'll rat us out for sure! Then the entire mansion will be on our butts!"

"We don't have to kill anyone. Let's just go there at night." Naos suggested.

"Night….hey, that's a good idea! Let's go there at night!"

Cia hit Cyrus in the head. "Now, hold on a second! What makes you think we can just waltz up in there and show ourselves!"

"That's why I said at _night_. Everyone will be asleep. Then, we can find Link and convince him to join us."

Cia looked away, puffing up her cheeks a little. "I guess you're right…"

Fawful spoke up, "But, what if the Link does not want to join the Super Evil Band of Villains?"

"We are NOT the...whatever you just said! And trust me. He will." Cia saw the Smash Mansion in the distance and smirked. "Heh…"

 _Can you name (most) of the members of Smash Domain?_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Ray, Sasuma, Osh, Nessquik!_

 _Kanjo, Fang, Violet, Naos! (ick!)_

 _Roy, Mega, and Rezid, who's quite rude,_

 _Spirit, Jon, Azure, and Yui, dude!_

 _Lyn, Nikki, Dark, and Cam_

 _Draco, Miguel, and Don, I'm a fan!_

 _All four EFBros are here too_

 _Can't forget Kagato, Snover, Ryan and Boo!_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Kat and Alpha are on a Secret Team_

 _Don't mention juan's name if ya want everything to stay clean!_

 _Sorzado, LordChauncy, Wesker, and Roy_

 _Come on now, enjoy the joy!_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! That just goes to show, that ya know!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me Forever!_

 _Link: Zelda...Am I just not good enough for you?_

 _Ray: Psst, Toon! What's going on with Link?_

 _Toon Link: He's been like that ever since Ike and Zelda got hooked up!_

 _Ray: Is he gonna be okay?_

 _Toon Link: I have to find out!_

 _Cia: Try all you want, you fools...it's time for a little Jealousy By the Moonlight!_

 _See you next time!_


	8. S3E8: Jealousy By the Moonlight

Toon Link was carefully walking down the hall, trying not to make any noise. He had stolen a plate of Peach's freshly baked cookies, and he knew if she found out he did it, he wouldn't get any for a week.

Which in case, if you know this, why are you doing it anyway?

"Because! Peach always gives the little kids more! I only get 2…" Kind of petty if you ask me…

"Shut up! What do you know!?" I mean, I'm just saying.

Toon Link paused in front of the training room. There, he saw his father Link mercilessly beating the stuffing out of Sandbag.

"HIYAAA!" He yelled. The bag flew across the room, bouncing into Toon Link.

"GAH!" All the cookies Toon had in his arms dropped. He regained himself, and swooped them back up quickly.

"Dad! Watch what you're doing!" Link wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Sorry about that, Toon." He walked right past his smaller counterpart, not even making a comment on the stolen cookies.

"Huh. Weird. I'd expect him to scold me or something…" Toon shrugged it off and made it back to his room.

Later, at dinner, Ray, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, and Sasuma were eating together.

"I hate this steak, it's way too tough!" Sasuma tried to rip it with her fork, but instead ended up catapulting the fork onto the floor. "GAH!"

"Really? That's just the way I like it!" On the contrary, Ray tore into the steak easily.

"Ugh, you eat like an animal…" She turned away and pouted.

"Pssst, guys!" Toon got everyone at the table's attention. "Guess what happened today!?" Everyone's ears perked up.

"I stole all of Peach's cookies without even getting caught!"

"So THAT'S where they all went!"

"Peach was angry for hours…"

Toon Link smiled pridefully. "Yup, I'm a master thief. You want to know the real interesting part? My dad saw me with them and didn't even say a word about it!"

Ray stopped eating for a second. "What? Usually Link would at least yell at you for stealing."

"Yeah, he was busy in the Training Room. He looked a lot more angry than usual, too."

Sasuma pondered for a moment. "You know, he hasn't really been eating at mealtime either...do you think he's upset about something?"

Toon Link laughed. "Him? Upset? That's as likely as Lucas being brave!"

"HEY!"

"I don't know, Lucas is pretty brave to me!"

The five were done with their dinner, and were heading back to the commons, when they saw Link go downstairs.

"Huh? What's he doing down there?"

"Yeah, didn't Master Hand say that area was off limits due to the...y'know…" Ray looked away with a tinge of sadness, still bitter about the whole Mirror incident.

"Should we report him?" They all looked to each other. "Naaaaaaaah."

Toon Link looked down. "Let's follow him!"

"I don't know…." Ray grew a bit uncomfortable. "If it's off limits, then it's off limits-"

He was interrupted by Toon Link pulling him down the stairs; Sasuma, Ness, and Lucas followed.

The basement was as quiet and creepy as ever. The fireplace was ignited, and the children could hear the fire crackle.

"I already regret this decision…"

Toon Link placed a hand over Ray's mouth. "Shh! Do you hear that?"

They could hear the sound of a man weeping. "Is that….Link?" Toon looked around the corner, and saw the sorrowful man crying with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Did someone die? Why's he crying?"

"Shh, listen!"

He got up, wiping away his tears. "Zelda...if only I had acted sooner...I might've had you…"

Ray put his hand on his chin. "Zelda? Zelda's not dead….wait!"

He remembered the fact that Zelda and Ike had been dating for quite a while now. "Could Link be upset that Zelda and Ike are a couple?"

"What? Why would my father be upset over something like that?"

Sasuma folded her arms. "Link's not the jealous type. I doubt he'd be crying over that. Maybe something happened to Zelda?"

Link crushed the flowers in his hands, and threw them into the fire. "Curse that mercenary….she should have been mine."

"Oooooooooooooor maybe, I AM right and he IS jealous." Ray sported a smug smile.

 _SD? Smash Domain?_

 _Yeah!_

 _Come on, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Come on!)_

 _Ahem, so sit back, here's their story!_

 _RAY, say hey yo no!_

 _Sasuma, go cracka-lacka boom boom!_

 _We got hit by comet and got kicked outta there, so now we're stuck here! UH OH!_

 _But hey, don't worry! Don't feel bad! There's a lot of friendly faces here!_

 _All this Gera Po, come on yo! See what we can see!_

 _Oh my lost home, where did it go, lost in the endless void..._

 _People from this town, they have family, where will they stay now?_

 _Doomed to roam in space forever, lost in a trance..._

 _Hey now! Gera Gera Po! Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (It's easy, come on!)_

 _People from SD...are weird, indeed!_

 _So you should Come Along! And SD...SD With Me!_

 _Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)_

 _ **Love is such a delicate thing... Jealousy By the Moonlight!**_

Back in Sasuma (and Ray's) room, chatter was rampant on the situation in the basement.

"Why would Link be jealous of Ike!? Aren't those two friends?"

"More like _were_ friends. I rarely see them interact anymore!"

Ray walked back and forth in the room. "Think, think...gotta think...what are we going to do!?"

"What are we supposed to do? This is jealousy we're dealing with here; I think it'd be best not to do anything!"

Toon Link stood up. "We have to help Dad, somehow! I don't want him to be upset like this!"

"But how? We can't just tell him to not feel bad! The woman he's been rescuing for years just ups and goes for another man!"

"Well," Ray suggested, "Maybe we should just talk to him."

"As if a grown man would tell a bunch of kids his problems. Are you thinking straight?" Sasuma sure is hitting it with the sarcasm today….

Ray continued to walk back and forth. When suddenly…

"Wait a sec!"

"You want me to do what?"

"Talk to Link, please!" The kids had talked to the Princess of Hyrule about Link's problem.

"I never knew Link felt that way...I'll try to talk to him."

"Yes! Thanks Zelda!" The boy let out a sigh of relief. "If anyone can figure out how to help Link, Zelda sure can!"

Back in the commons, Ray, Sasuma, and the others waited for Zelda's response.

"Do you really think she can help him out?"

"What did I say earlier? Besides, Link's got a soft spot for Zelda. He'll tell her how he feels, she'll help him with his emotions, and bam! A happy Link, and mission accomplished!"

As they spoke about Zelda, the woman in question came out from behind the hall. "Children, Link says he feels just fine."

Ray sat upright, in a bit of disbelief. "Uhh, what? That's not what I was expecting at all!"

"Yeah, he's just fine. I don't know why you thought he was jealous...he told me that there's nothing to worry about, so you shouldn't worry either."

Toon Link stepped forward. "So why hasn't he been eating lately, or hasn't been showing up to eat with everybody, or...you know!"

Zelda sighed, and looked away. "I will admit, I am quite curious and worried about that. But he insisted that he was completely alright."

"If you say so, Zelda…" Ray sighed as Zelda took her leave. "So, then...why was he clearly upset back when we were in the basement? Clearly we weren't seeing things! You guys all saw it too!"

"Maybe he was acting? Either way, if he claims he's alright, then he's alright." Sasuma and Lucas agreed with Ness.

The situation just didn't seem right, though….Ray and Toon Link felt there was more to this than what there seemed.

Later during the night, Ray and Sasuma were sleeping in their beds, (So were the Ice Climbers, Kanjo and Bayonetta) and all was quiet...a rare occurrence in the Smash Mansion.

Someone ran down the hallway, quickly rushing past the room Ray and Sasuma were in. The _whoosh_ noise Ray heard stirred him.

"Huh...nobody told me I was at an airport…" He yawned, and opened his eyes. "Huh? What was that noise?"

He got out of bed and went over to where Sasuma was sleeping. "Pssst! Sasuma! Wake up!" He shook the loli witch.

"Candy...what do you want!?" She shot up, an intense flare in her eyes. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!?"

"I can clearly see that! But, that's not important!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT IMPORTANT-" Ray silenced Sasuma with a finger. "Shh, people are sleeping!"

"Why, I oughta…" Ray dragged a disgruntled and annoyed Sasuma into the hallway.

"Man, I can't see...don't you have a flashlight or something?" Sasuma rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure! Let me get out my flashlight which I definitely have, despite you not letting me do anything and dragging me from bed!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so rude…" She sighed, and took out a flashlight. "Good thing I always come prepared."

Sasuma handed it to Ray, and he turned it on. "Thanks." The light was shined around, scanning the area for anything that seemed off.

"There doesn't seem to be anything out in the hallway...besides that cat-eyed monster." Ray shined his flashlight over to the cat-eyed monster. "ACK!"

"I'M NOT A CAT-EYED MONSTER! It's me, Toon Link!" Two sighs of relief. "Man, you can't scare us like that! What are you doing out and about?"

"I heard this noise as I was sleeping, and I came out to see what it was. It wasn't you two, was it?"

"What a coincidence! Me and Sasuma were out doing the same thing!" Ray checked himself. "And no, I'm pretty sure we didn't make the noise."

The trio heard the _whoosh_ noise again. "That noise right there! Follow from where it came from!"

Ray, Sasuma, and Toon Link tip-toed down the hallway. "Dun, dun, dun, dun, duuuun, we are so bus-ted!" The swordsman and loli shushed Ray.

"What! If Master Hand catches us out of our rooms he's gonna punish us for sure!"

"Which is why we WON'T get caught!" Toon pressed his body against the corner, and motioned for Ray and Sasuma to follow.

"There. I saw a figure head into that room." He pointed.

"Isn't that Ike's room?"

"Mmmhmm. Come on." The three creeped into the room. There, they saw the figure hovering over the sleeping Ike's bed. He reached his back and got out a long, gleaming sword.

"I'll make you pay...I'll make you suffer…"

Toon Link cupped his hands together and whispered as loud as he could, so as not to wake up Ike, "Stop right there! You psychopath!"

The figure turned around. He looked very familiar...a green tunic, green cap….Master Sword?

"Link?"

"Link?"

Toon Link's eyes grew wide. "Dad…?"

Link dropped his sword onto the carpet below. "Son...it's...it's not what it looks like!"

"I can't believe you were gonna hurt Ike!" Link looked to Ike, and then to his side. He gulped, still having an expression of pain on his face, and ran out the room.

Ray whispered, "We have to follow him!"

"Yeah!"

"We sound so weird whispering!"

They followed the swordsman all the way to the roof, where the chilly night greeted them.

"It's so cold up here…" Ray and Sasuma huddled together for warmth.

Toon walked over to Link, who had an expression of fear and sadness on his face. He was crying.

"Dad...what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Toon. Please leave. I want to be alone."

He put his foot down. "No, Dad! Tell me what's wrong! Why were you about to kill Ike!? What's wrong with you!?"

"He doesn't have to tell you _anything_." Toon Link was knocked backwards by a lightning strike.

"Toon!" Ray and Sasuma ran to his side. "Are you okay!?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." They looked up towards where the direction of the attack came from, and scowled.

The evil sorceress, Cia, was looming over the moon. "Leave now, children. Or I'll be forced to resort to dirty tactics."

"What do you want with my father!" She hovered down to Link, and held his chin. Link was powerless and drained emotionally do resist.

"Can't you see he's in clear distress? My poor, sweet baby…" Cia kissed away his tears.

"YOU KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS AWAY FROM HIM!" Toon Link unsheathed his sword, and lunged towards Cia. She quickly sent him backwards with a strike, leaving him clinging from the roof.

"I said to leave him alone. Clearly you have no manners...I'll leave this to you, then, love." She wasn't talking to Link…

A man climbed onto the roof, and as soon as Ray saw who he was, his expression all but faded away.

"N-Naos?"

Cia cackled. "Naos, dear. Please be rid of that boy. I'm tired of seeing his face." She turned back to Link. "Come with me. You're far too tired."

Link tried to protest, but, his tears kept running down. He complied.

The witch and swordsman flew deep into the forest, out of sighed. Ray reached towards them, but was pulled back by Naos.

"You! You have no idea how much I've wanted to kill you from the very beginning!"

"Naos...what happened to you!?" The blonde boy struggled in Naos' grip. "I thought I got through to you...didn't the Red Jewel stop controlling you!?"

"You were foolish to think this was over. I'm settling my long time grudge against you and your father NOW!" He brought out a sword.

Apparently all that went down inside the comet was for naught. Naos was truly bad to the core. Ray wiped away some tears stinging his face and prepared to fight.

"HIYAAAAAA!" Naos lunged with a sword attack, and Ray quickly dodged.

"Go, Lloid!" A rocket Gyroid exited Ray's palm and was sent shooting straight towards Naos, but the latter blocked it.

"It's laughable how weak you are." With lightning speed, Naos grabbed Ray again, and deeply inserted his sword into Ray's right side. "And I'm enjoying every second of it."

The child's pupils shrank. "AAAAAH!" He cried in pain, blade ripping the inside of his body. Naos pulled it out as quickly as he put it in, leaving Ray to bleed out.

"I could finish you here, but…" He looked away. "You aren't worth killing now. You and everyone in the Smash Mansion will soon bend over to my rule, however. Heh…" He jumped off the roof, and fled.

Sasuma helped Toon Link up. "Phew. What a relief that wa-AAAAAAAAH!" They saw Ray, weak and cold on the roof.

"Good gosh, what happened to YOU!?" Ray clung to his side, his hand tinged red. "Naos hurt me, really, really bad…."

Toon Link picked Ray up. "We've gotta get you to Doctor Mario, and fast!"

Ray woke up, his vision blurry. "Huh…."

"This is the second time this month you've been in the doctor, boy! You should really stay out of these life-threatening situations." He could hear Dr. Mario's voice.

"Ray!" Sasuma hugged him.

"Must be a really dire situation….you never call me Ray…" He laughed, but then grimaced in pain.

"Don't do that! Your body's still healing."

Dr. Mario crossed his arms. "Not even a 1-Up Mushroom would fix that! I had to resort to bandages and good old-fashioned surgery."

"You mean back when they used bacteria infested tools and supplies…?" Ray smiled.

"Obviously not."

He looked down. "Sasuma...Link's gone. He really was jealous, I was right."

"I know…." The loli witch looked away. "I wish we could've helped him…"

"Now Cia has him...and Naos….Naos isn't a good guy. I really thought I had gotten through to him this time, but…"

Sasuma put a finger to Ray's mouth. "It's not your fault. Still, what would Cia want with Link?"

"I don't know, Sasuma…" He looked up the the ceiling. "I get the feeling this is far from over, though. This is just the beginning, of whatever Naos is planning…"

On the roof, Toon Link was crying. "Why….if only I had been stronger…." He held on to his father's shield and hugged it, tightly.

"I miss you…"

Naos returned to the forest, reuniting with Cia and the other villains. "So, how'd it go, dear?"

"Oh? I slash that kid in his side. He's not going to be able to do anything for a while."

Cia frowned. "I said to _kill_ him, not _injure_ him." Naos scoffed. "Then, you should have been a lot more specific."

The sorceress rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We got what who we really needed from that little excursion, so it wasn't a waste." She motioned to Link, who laid motionless in her arms.

"Fawful is wondering why his face is so wet. Very water-y."

"That's because he was crying, you dolt. A certain princess is oblivious to him. He almost killed Ike!"

"Woah, now THAT'S a villain in the making!"

Naos' expression shifted to that of concern. "Isn't he the reincarnation of the Hero? Why would he ever do something like that?"

"The jealousy in his heart took over. I find that quite admirable…" She kissed him in the forehead. "At long last, Link...you are mine…."

Zero stepped forward. "Now, my fair Cia. All the villains have assembled. What is next in our plan?"

She clenched her fist, smiling evilly. "We convince Link to join us...then our conquest over this measly world can begin!"

She laughed evilly, the other villains joining in. All of them except for Naos.

The man looked up towards the sky. He gulped, and let a single tear fall.

"Candy….I'm sorry."

 _Can you name (most) of the members of Smash Domain?_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Ray, Sasuma, Osh, Nessquik!_

 _Kanjo, Fang, Violet, Naos! (ick!)_

 _Roy, Mega, and Rezid, who's quite rude,_

 _Spirit, Jon, Azure, and Yui, dude!_

 _Lyn, Nikki, Dark, and Cam_

 _Draco, Miguel, and Don, I'm a fan!_

 _All four EFBros are here too_

 _Can't forget Kagato, Snover, Ryan and Boo!_

 _So many different users! How many do ya know?_

 _Kat and Alpha are on a Secret Team_

 _Don't mention juan's name if ya want everything to stay clean!_

 _Sorzado, LordChauncy, Wesker, and Roy_

 _Come on now, enjoy the joy!_

 _There are over 10,000 Members! (Most are inactive)_

 _Can you name them all? (Most are quite attractive)_

 _So many different users! That just goes to show, that ya know!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me Forever!_

 _Sasuma: More SD Members!?_

 _Samus: As if we needed more…_

 _Violet: You know, I've always wondered how mains work….how do we 'tap into their power' so to speak?_

 _Sasuma: Now where'd that question come from?_

 _Samus: I'd also like to know._

 _Ray: I'm stuck in bed….again…._

 _The Main Event!_

 _See you next time!_


	9. S3E9: The Main Event

"ALERT! ALERT! MORE MEMBERS, MORE MEMBERS!"

"Oh my gosh, shut UP Omochao!" Sonic threw a rock at the robot Chao, and it crashed to the ground.

"Good riddance. Now, what was that about more members?"

Other Smashers peeked out their doors. "More SD Members!"

All the current SD Members in the mansion, Sasuma, Violet, Sora, Kanjo, Nessquik, Fang, Osh, Destro, and some others came.

Ray was still bedridden though. "I hate being injured all the time…"

Everyone gathered in the garden...though there were a lot of people, so some had to look from inside through the windows.

A light shone down from the heavens, and out came Lyn, Yui, Spirit, Jon, Ryan, and some others.

"Lyn, dear!" Nessquik opened his arms, but instead of a hug, he got a slap in the face. It left a red mark on his cheek.

"Ow, what in the world was that for!?"

"I heard our son got injured again! Where is he!?" He rolled his eyes and pointed. "Go inside and take a left when you get to the cafeteria. He's in the infirmary."

"Oh, Ray! Mommy's coming!" Lyn rushed off.

Spirit dusted himself off. "That goddess is so bad at teleportation…." Another flash of light appeared, and Draco was dropped off too.

"YOU!" Draco saw Spirit and waved. Spirit responded by chasing the dinosaur through the mansion with a net. "I'LL GET YOU, AND WHEN I DO, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Wait up, Boss!" Those two are still bent on killing Draco, I see…

"Is that everybody?" Palutena descended down. "Yep! At least for now. I still have a couple thousand more to go before everyone's here!"

"Sigh...getting everyone here is gonna take forever…" Sasuma sat down on the garden bench as the crowd dispersed.

"Cheer up, Sasuma!" Kanjo put a reassuring hand out. "Everyone will be here before you know it!"

"Guess you're right…" The loli witch got back up, and went to go check on Ray.

"Sweetheart…" Lyn was surveying the injury on Ray's side.

He cringed when she felt it with the palm of her hand."Ack! Don't touch it like that! It's still fresh from last night…" Lyn jerked it back and had a sad expression.

"Who did this to you? When I find them, I'll-"

"Naos."

She was dumbfounded. "Naos!? But I thought he changed!"

The blonde haired boy looked away. "I thought so too. But I guess he ultimately went bad again. Unfortunate, but nonetheless he's a villain, and we have to stop him!" Ray put a fist up in the air as an act of determination, but it fell limp again when his side started to hurt once more.

"Ray! What did I tell you about moving around too much!?" Dr. Mario had come into the infirmary to check on his patient.

"Sorry…."

Doctor Mario greeted Lyn, and had her wait outside while he checked up on Ray again.

"You're healing rather well, but you'll still be here for quite a little while. I'd say another week or so."

"Ah…" Ray took a gulp of the water on the counter next to him. "Say, Mario? Did you notice anything weird about Link, before what happened yesterday went down?"

The whole mansion had been informed about Link's disappearance. Anyone who had a match with him had it cancelled and replaced with someone else.

Dr. Mario rubbed his chin. "Well...he seemed to act strange when I asked him how Zelda was doing…"

Ray already knew before, but now that basically confirmed it. Link truly was jealous. "I see….Thanks for telling me."

Sasuma entered the room, along with Lyn reentering and Kanjo following behind. "Hi, Candy. How are you holding up?"

"Mario said it'd be another week before I can do anything again."

Sasuma tapped into her main's power and got out a wand. "Here!"

She waved it, and Ray felt rejuvenated. "It won't happen right away, but that should speed up the healing process."

"Wow, thanks Sasuma!" Doctor Mario looked in confusion.

"I've never seen that before….What is that!?"

"Huh? What?"

"You did your arms in a cross, like this…" Doctor Mario folded his arms into a X shape. "Then, you got out that cannon!"

Sasuma's eyes shined. "Ah! That's something we Smash Domain members like to do that's called: Tapping into our main's power!"

Lyn spoke. "We do it whenever we feel necessary. It's quite a useful ability that all of us possess.

Doctor Mario rushed out, and came back with a notepad. "Tell me more about this 'ability' of yours."

 _SD? Smash Domain!_

 _Chase that neverending dream_

 _Now it's calling us to go back to the start_

 _Wishing on star from up above_

 _Let us go, till fate do us apart._

 _Take on the challenge don't be shy!_

 _The challenge of the gods!_

 _Go! Go! Yes! Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic!_

 _We can get tougher even if we lose_

 _Multiple different paths to choose_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us anymore, so come at me!_

 _So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic!_

 _Let's Go! Yes! We'll be free!_

 _Keep on powering up, you'll see_

 _Just Come Along, and SD With Me!_

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen! The Main Event!**_

Dr. Mario sat down with Lyn, Kanjo, and Sasuma. "Alright, could you explain it from the top?"

"Like we said earlier, whenever we feel necessary we just-"

"I know _that_! I mean where did you get this ability from?"

Sasuma rubbed her chin. "It just sort of happens, you know? I guess we were born with it?"

"Interesting, interesting…" The doctor wrote down more notes. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Well," Lyn spoke up. "I heard that our 'main' so to speak is a person from this world. We're connected with that person and we're able to use their abilities."

"Astonishing!" Doctor Mario began to take more notes. "This ability is incredible!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool…" Sasuma rubbed her nose a little bit. "Not anything special, though, considering we have to borrow someone _else's_ power just to do it."

"Still, the process overall is quite fascinating! I have to look into this a bit more…"

Doctor Mario ran out, leaving the three alone. "He's certainly obsessed now…"

Lyn and Sasuma got up, but Kanjo remained, still pondering. "Hmmm…"

Sasuma brought Ray lunch. "Here you go, we're having tomato soup and grilled cheese today!"

Ray licked his lips. "I hope they used Maxim Tomato! Those have the best taste of any tomato in the world…"

"What about the Tamato Berry?"

"Eh, too spicy for my taste." Ray took a sip of his soup and blushed. "So gooood…"

Kanjo, who just so happened to still be in the same seat he was in earlier that day, finally stopped thinking. "Sasuma!"

"Hmm, what is it?" He held Sasuma's hand.

"Palutena. We have to ask her how we're able to use our power!"

Sasuma and Ray both looked puzzled. "Why this again all of a sudden? I didn't know you were interested, too."

"Aren't you at least a little curious as to how we use our powers?" Sasuma shrugged. "Not really. If it's a natural ability of ours, then I don't really see the point of investigating it further is."

"Well, I have to find out! And you're coming with me!"

He pulled Sasuma along, leaving Ray in his solitude. "Huh. Wonder where they're going." He shrugged and went back to eating his soup.

Kanjo and Sasuma made it to the garden, where Palutena just so happened to be. "Huh, how convenient!"

"Palutena!" Kanjo got her attention.

"Hmm?" She looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh, it's just you, Kanjo. What do you need?"

He kneeled down. "Lady Palutena, please tell us what our ability is, and where it comes from! We have to know, and I know YOU know!"

She smiled and put a finger on her chin. "And what are you willing to give me in exchange for sharing this disclosed information with you?"

"Disclosed information!? We have a right to know about what we can do!"

Palutena put a finger over Kanjo's mouth. "You came to me! I have a say in whether I tell you or not."

He sighed. "Fine. Pick your poison." Palutena got to thinking. "Hmmm…"

She turned to Kanjo, still grinning. "Give me your immortality!"

"WHAT!? But, lolis aren't immortal!"

"What? Oh, please…" She scoffed. "Don't tell me you still believe that silly old myth. All lolis are immortal."

"We are…?" Kanjo did a double take. "Well, whatever! Still not giving it to you!"

"Then at least give me your hat." He sighed. "Fine. Here." Kanjo took the hat off his head and handed it to the goddess.

"Hehe, what a lovely hat you have here!"

"Can you tell us now?" He was growing impatient.

"Alright, alright." Palutena got out her staff and motioned to the water.

"As you know, Creation was created from the various daydreams from around the universe. What you _don't_ know, however, is that said daydreams came from us."

"Us? Who's 'us'?"

"People from this universe! Our ideas and ideals helped shape and form your world. Very shocking to hear, I know."

Palutena made shapes in the water. "Here's where mains come into play. Let's say, Mario thought up something."

She made a Mario shape. "The person on Creation born with Mario's thoughts would be able to use his abilities."

"Incredible!" Both Sasuma and Kanjo's eyes sparkled with awe.

"And as such, anyone born at the specific interval where one of us was thinking of something would be born with our abilities for use at any moment."

"That's an interesting idea…"

"Now, this does not necessarily affect the person's personality, per se." Palutena got an image of Link and Naos.

"Link's thoughts manifested into Naos, but that doesn't make Naos heroic, does it?" Naos wasn't exactly a 'hero', so what Palutena was saying made sense.

"A 'good' person from this world can still end up bad as an SD Member, so to speak. And vice versa."

She conjured Noel and Dark Pit. "She's able to use his abilities, but the two aren't anything alike, are they?" Kanjo shook his head no.

"Now then."

Sasuma raised her hand. "We know how we got these abilities, but how specifically do we use them?"

Palutena closed her eyes, and the water rippled.

"Like the waves of the ocean are dependant on the moon's gravity, your power is dependant on us. Whenever you need to use our abilities, we can feel it."

"You can?"

"Yes, though of course, we don't _know_ someone is using it. We can't prevent it either. Not even a goddess such as myself can explain such an odd ability well."

She brought up another point. "You can't always use it, either. The Red Jewel acts as a polar opposie to this power, which is why you cannot naturally use it whenever it's around, lest someone can oppose it with their own ability."

"That must explain how Lyn is able to counteract the Red Jewel. Well, it's a good thing it doesn't exist anymore, right?"

Palutena giggled. "Right, right."

She opened her eyes, and returned to its normal state. "Now, then. Does that answer your question?"

"It does, thanks!"

"Good, then. Well, I'd best be back to Skyworld now. See ya!" She beamed up.

"That clears everything up, now. We should tell Doctor Mario about this!"

"Sure, but…." Sasuma sighed. "Man! We're so weird!"

"But wait a second, if our planet is thousands of years old, then how-"

Palutena shushed them from afar. "Don't overthink it."

Naos sat alone at the edge of the forest, the sun shining on him. "Why do I feel as if I shouldn't be doing this? I'm rotten, to the core…" He placed a hand over his heart. "So then why does this feel so _wrong_?"

He had a flashback. He remembered everything that had happened with him and Ray in the comet. But for some reason...

"That boy...I want to hate him, I really do. But I can't. I owe him for something, but I just don't know what!"

He couldn't remember anything past the comet. He remembered Ray being there...but why he was there, he had no idea.

Did he save Ray? He hadn't a clue. Nonetheless, he couldn't possess himself to kill the boy, no matter how much he felt like he had to.

"So then why? Why do I feel like I don't want to do this?" Naos got up and looked at the palm of his hand, where the Red Jewel was embedded.

He began to tug on it. "I have to...get rid of this thing…!" It released a pulse and caused a searing pain to run through his body.

"AH!" Naos fell to the ground, still aching. "Clearly it doesn't want me out of its control. Sigh…" He sat back down again.

"The sooner Ray is dead, the less guilt that I'll have. That is...if I can even manage it."

He got up, and began to walk back to the hideout on the outskirts of the Smash Mansion. Unbeknownst to him, however, Cia had heard the whole thing.

"He really doesn't understand, does he? Well then…" She looked to her amulet. "I'll make sure he goes through with it. No matter what I have to do in order to get him to do it!"

"Don't worry dear sister…" Cia smiled. "I'll save you."

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _The neverending fight against evil_

 _Take down the opponent without a second thought_

 _To be a hero is an infinite challenge_

 _But you must rise up to the challenge!_

 _Rise up, get up_

 _Ready for anything!_

 _Get up, rise up_

 _To save the day._

 _Be the hero everyone calls for_

 _And be there for friends, your family…_

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _I SAY!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira STAR~_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Miguel: You want me to do what!?_

 _Marth: Deliver this letter to Peach...please…_

 _Mario: Does Marth seriously think I'll let him have my Peach!? He's got another thing coming!_

 _Miguel: As the only postman around, I'll do the best I can! This looks like a Mission Miguel!_

 _Marth: ...You could've just said a Mission for Miguel._

 _Miguel: I think Mission Miguel sounds cooler._

 _See you next time!_


	10. S3E10: Mission Miguel

Cloud was in his room, reading a book, when he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"Just Miguel, I've come to give you a letter!" The swordsman was confused. "A letter?"

He opened the door, and Miguel came in. "Yeah, it's addressed to you from Robin."

"Is he seriously sending me love mail again? He's too shy to say it to my face, apparently." Cloud blushed at that thought.

"How are you guys' relationship going anyway?" Miguel made himself at home on Cloud's sofa, lounging and kicked his knees up onto the coffee table.

"Well...not so good, lately. Robin just won't speak to me for some reason. I wish he would tell me what's wrong."

Miguel opened an eye. "Is that why he keeps sending you letters instead of actually seeing you in person?"

Cloud got up and prepared to go out. "I bet that is why! I'm going to go talk to him." But before leaving, he turned around. "I don't feel comfortable with leaving you here alone, so...the door's here."

Miguel huffed and got up. "Fine...I'm still on the clock anyway. See you, Cloud." The mailman took his leave.

As he was getting back on his route, he was stopped by none other than the Prince of Altea, Marth.

"Miguel, hold up one second!"

"Hmm?" He turned around. "Oh, it's you, Marth. What's up?"

Marth looked down, blushing a bit. He got out an envelope, handing it to Miguel. "H-here, Miguel...could you deliver this letter, please?"

"Sure, but why come directly to me? You could easily have gone to the mail room to have it delivered, I get the mail from there after all."

"You don't understand!" He turned a little. "It's a bit of...a special delivery." Miguel's eyes perked up. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it's for Princess Peach. Make sure she gets it, okay? It's really important, and not just something I can ask her face-to-face without getting embarrassed…"

Miguel accepted the letter, and put it in his bag. He saluted to Marth. "Sir, you have my word! Your letter will be delivered safely, posthaste!" Man, Miguel loved to sound official…

"Thank you again, Miguel...oh, and make sure Mario doesn't find out. If he does, he's gonna give me a hard time for sure…"

"You got it!" With his mailbag on his shoulder, Miguel went on to carry out his task

Unbeknownst to him and Marth, however, some uninvited guests had heard the entire thing.

"That-a Marth! I knew he wanted-a Peach, ever since they started-a talking more!"

Mario was furious! How dare that dumb prince make a move on his princess! He definitely wasn't going to have this, no sir!

Luigi, however, was indifferent. "Mario, don't you think you're reading the situation wrong? I bet Marth doesn't even care about the Princess that way."

"As if! Did you see that envelope!? That letter is a love letter, no doubt in my mind!" Luigi rubbed his temples, groaning. "Oh boy…"

"Just you wait, 'Prince Marth'..." The red clad plumber eyed Miguel with a devilish gleam. "I'll make-a sure that letter of yours never gets-a delivered!"

"Mama mia…"

 _SD? Smash Domain!_

 _Chase that neverending dream_

 _Now it's calling us to go back to the start_

 _Wishing on star from up above_

 _Let us go, till fate do us apart._

 _Take on the challenge don't be shy!_

 _The challenge of the gods!_

 _Go! Go! Yes! Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic!_

 _We can get tougher even if we lose_

 _Multiple different paths to choose_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us anymore, so come at me!_

 _So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic!_

 _Let's Go! Yes! We'll be free!_

 _Keep on powering up, you'll see_

 _Just Come Along, and SD With Me!_

 _ **This looks like a job for a certain mailman! Mission Miguel!**_

"Now...let's see... what floor is Peach on, again?" Miguel looked up the several flights of stairs before him.

"According to what the envelope says, the 5th floor of the mansion." He sighed. "Well, time to get climbing, I guess."

Miguel began to walk up the long staircase. Mario and Luigi were spying on him.

"Alright-a Luigi! Here's the plan! We're-a gonna lead him to the infinite staircase!"

"You mean there's a staircase like that in the Smash Mansion too, bro?" Luigi was referring to the same staircase that was in Peach's Castle when Bowser took it over the first time.

"Right on the money! Now-a…" Mario got out some signs. "Let's-a go!"

The postman had made it to the second floor. "Those stairs are so hard to climb...or maybe I'm out of shape?" Miguel shrugged. "Whatever, I've still got 4 more to walk up."

"Hey, Miguel!" He heard Mario's voice.

"Oh, hey Mario. What's up?"

Mario grabbed Miguel's hand. "You having trouble with delivering letters?"

"I mean, climbing those stairs ain't easy, I'll tell you that much….Wait, how do you know I'm on duty?"

Mario changed the subject quickly. "Listen! I know a quicker way to the 5th floor!"

Miguel's eyes perked up. "Really? Well, spill it to me! Any way to speed this up is something I openly invite!"

Mario led Miguel to a sign, pointing towards the Infinite Stairway. "Here, this leads directly to the 5th floor! A shortcut!"

"Wow, thanks Mario!" Miguel shook hands with the plumber and began to climb up the staircase.

"Heheh...nice job, Luigi! He'll be stuck there for days!"

Luigi came out from behind the sign, sighing. "I feel as if we shouldn't really be doing this…"

"Well, we have to make sure that letter never gets delivered!" Mario chuckled.

In the meanwhile, Miguel was climbing in darkness. "I can't see anything! Where am I even going, anymore!?" The stairway just seemed to go on and on. "Was Mario really telling the truth about this being a shortcut?"

Seeing as there didn't seem to be an end in sight, Miguel decided to take a break and sat down on one of the steps.

"If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny!" Miguel raised his voice, hoping someone would hear him. But he only heard his echo. "Sigh…"

The darkness was beginning to get to him. "This place is creepy...I'd better move on." He grabbed his mailbag and pressed onwards up the stairs.

Marth was pacing back and forth. He had sent Miguel to deliver the letter an hour ago, but he still wasn't back yet!

"What is he doing!? He should've delivered it by now!" Marth began to fret. "What if he opened the letter!?" The prince's face went pale.

"Hey, Marth!" Marth tensed up as he heard someone approaching him. Luckily, it was none other than his best friend, Ike.

"Phew, it's just you Ike…" He sighed.

Ike noticed his friend's worried look. "Marth, what's the matter?"

"Well, I sent Miguel to deliver this important letter to the Princess, but…" He looked up at the clock. "It's been more than an hour now! I don't know if he delivered it or not…"

Ike got to thinking. "Do you think he took the stairs?"

"Are you implying we check on him?"

"Well, if he isn't back yet, we should make sure he's at least on his way."

"You're right. I say we do check on him." Ike and Marth headed to the stairs.

Meanwhile, Mario was proudly marching back to his room, sign in hand, with a nervous Luigi walking at his side.

"Mario, are you really sure you should be holding that sign? What if someone sees it?"

"Nonsense, Luigi! Nobody'll see this-a and think we tricked-a Miguel!" He smirked. "Besides, I'm a hero! Who would honestly think I would do such a bad thing-a?"

"Mario!" Mario heard Marth's voice and his eyes went wide with fear.

"Mario, how could you!? I knew something was fishy here!" Ike folded his arms. "I didn't think you could go so low."

The plumber put up his hands in defense. "How's this-a my fault? You were addressing that letter to-a my girlfriend!"

"And!? That doesn't mean you can tamper with the mailman! Isn't that an illegal offense, or whatever?"

"Well, actually, only tampering with the mail itself is an illegal offense…" Luigi tried to defend his brother's actions, but truly, he was just as ashamed as everyone else.

"Luigi, you know as good as I do that Mario basically did just that! How's anyone supposed to get any mail if the mailman is trapped?"

Ike had a point there. Luigi sighed and stopped arguing. Mario on the other hand wasn't ready to give up his case yet. "What exactly was in-a that letter, then? Was it a love letter!?"

Marth began to blush again. "Ah-hah! So it is!"

If this were true, then Marth was in the wrong just as much as Mario was. "And that's why I sabotaged it! You can't-a just make a move on Peach knowing I'm around!"

"Marth…" Ike looked to Marth with a sad look. "Is that really what it is?"

The prince really didn't want to reveal the contents of the letter, and instead of confronting Mario, ran past him and up the Infinite Staircase.

"Coward!"

Marth ignored him and pressed on, desperate to find Miguel. "Miguel? Miguel, where are you!?"

The stairs seemed to go on forever, and soon enough, Marth got lost too. "This is hopeless…"

Suddenly, the prince heard a voice. "Huh? Marth, is that you?" He looked up, and there was Miguel standing over him.

"Miguel! You're-"

"What kind of sick prank was this, huh!? This staircase doesn't lead anywhere!"

Marth shook his head. "I wasn't trying to! It was Mario, he led you in the wrong direction!"

The two heard voices from behind. "MARTH! I'M-A GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR MESSING WITH-A MY GIRLFRIEND!" Uh oh, an angry Mario! He was followed by Luigi and Ike.

"How are we supposed to get to the fifth floor now? There's no way down, and I'm not even sure if there's a way up either!"

"We've just gotta press onwards! Come on!" Miguel grabbed Marth's hand, and ran up the stairwell.

"We aren't going anywhere!"

"Yes we are! We're getting away from them!" The mailman then got an idea. "Marth, stop running for a second."

The two paused in place, and sure enough, Mario, Luigi, and Ike caught up to them. "There you are! You're-a gonna pay now!"

"Really now, Mario?" Miguel smirked, then, he grabbed Marth again and ran past him. "Mama mia!"

"AFTER THEM!" The chase continued, but this time, in the opposite direction.

"Miguel, that was brilliant! Now we can take the right stairway!" They made it back to the commons, and went up the actual stairs. Mario and the others were on their trail.

"We have to hurry, I don't want anyone to see my letter!"

After much running, at last! The fifth floor! "Now, which room, which room!?"

"I'm pretty sure Peach is in Room 5-B!" Miguel ran down the hall, but he was stopped by an angry Mario.

"Miguel, your plight ends here!"

"Mario, just let the letter be delivered! Why are you so adamant on not letting me do my job!?"

"It's a love letter! I know it is-a!"

Miguel turned around, and Marth was being held back by Ike and Luigi. "Please, Miguel! Don't listen to them! It's not a love letter!"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you…"

"See! It is-a! I'm not-a letting you deliver it!"

Miguel knew what he had to do. "Sorry, Mario. Love letter or not, it's a mailman's job to make sure this envelope gets delivered." He threw it over Mario's head, and it landed perfectly on Peach's doormat.

"NOOO!" The princess opened the door, and looked at it. "Oh, is this for me?"

Peach opened the letter, and read it aloud. "Princess Peach, I was wondering if you could teach me how to play piano. Aww!" She giggled, and quickly wrote another letter.

She saw Miguel and gave it to him. "See to it that this is delivered to Marth, okay?"

"You got it!" She shut the door.

Everyone else was dumbfounded, except for Marth, who was blushing madly.

"You mean to tell me it was never a love letter at all? Marth just wanted piano lessons from the princess?" Ike dropped Marth, Luigi following suit.

Mario was agape, with a lack of words. "I-I-I…"

"What, 'I'm so sorry'? You should be! You gave poor Marth here such a hard time!" The plumber tilted his hat, and approached marth with a sorrowful look.

"I'm-a sorry for accusing you…"

"And?"

"And making you feel-a bad…"

"AND?"

"Trying to sabotage the letter! There!"

"Good." Miguel approached Marth with the letter from the princess in hand. "I believe this is for you!"

"Gee, thanks…" He opened it up, and when he read it, his face gleamed. "She said yes! I can't wait to start practicing!"

He hugged Miguel. "Thank you so much!"

"It was no problem…"

With that, he was on his way. Mario slumped back, with Ike and Luigi glaring daggers at him as he passed by.

"Last time I listen to him!"

"That's my brother for you…"

Tiff and Tuff looked up before them. "Woah, sis! What is this place?"

"This is the Smash Mansion...man, I hope Kirby's here!" The siblings crept from the bushes and onto the mansion's front porch.

They knocked on the door, and a boy with blonde hair opened it. "Yo, what's up?"

"Hello, we were wondering if Kirby's currently staying here?" The boy rubbed his chin, and cupped his hands over his mouth. "KIRBY!"

Kirby ran over to the door, and he saw his friends. "Poyo, poyo!"

"Kirby!" All 3 shared an embrace. "I'm guessing you three know each other?"

"Do we! Kirby saved us time and time again from monsters back on Dreamland!"

Tiff crossed her arms. "Speaking of monsters, Kirby." She turned to the puffball. "Are you aware that Dreamland's been invaded by Dark Matter again?"

"Poyo?" The Star Warrior tilted his head.

"Really, now?" Another person entered the conversation. "Meta Knight!"

"Tiff, Tuff, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Same here. Meta Knight, we need your help!"

The cloaked knight's eyes turned green with a sense of urgency. "Now, tell me. What has happened to Dreamland?"

"Those Dark Matter freaks are back!" It was Tuff's turn to speak now. "And they took control of everybody again!"

"If you and Kirby were here, we might've been able to stop it, but…" Tiff went deep into thought.

"Some weirdos brought back Zero! And now they're gonna try to take over this place too!"

Meta Knight's eyes turned blue with worry. "If you are referring to who I believe you are, this could present a danger unlike no other."

"Hey, Meta Knight?" The blonde spoke up again after being silent for so long. "You don't think that this could be Cia's work, do you?"

"I'm afraid so, Ray. She's planning something, and if we don't find out what soon, the results may be deadly."

Ray gulped. "Well, we've gotta find out, right?"

"Right. Follow me." The 5 walked down to the basement.

"Should we need to find more information…" Meta Knight pulled off a cloth, which revealed a lever. He switched it down, and a massive computer opened up from the wall.

"This will help us obtain it. Whatever Cia is planning, we'll be able to counter it."

"What is this thing!?"

"An old computer of Master Hand's. This helped him find out what was going on in our worlds, at least he jumped to…" Meta Knight hesitated. "...cell phones."

"Amazing! Now Cia doesn't stand a chance!"

"I wouldn't celebrate yet. We can't find Cia if we don't know where she is."

Ray folded his arms. "So how DO we find her?"

"We wait until she strikes again. I'm certain she will."

"If you say so…"

Meta Knight walked over to the Ebrum siblings. "Tiff, Tuff. You can stay in my room. I will tell Master Hand of your presence."

"If you say so, Meta Knight!" They walked back up the stairs, leaving Kirby and Ray alone by themselves.

"Well, Kirby...looks like we'll have our hands full again shortly." Ray sighed.

"Naos…"

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _The neverending fight against evil_

 _Take down the opponent without a second thought_

 _To be a hero is an infinite challenge_

 _But you must rise up to the challenge!_

 _Rise up, get up_

 _Ready for anything!_

 _Get up, rise up_

 _To save the day._

 _Be the hero everyone calls for_

 _And be there for friends, your family…_

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _I SAY!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira STAR~_

 _Next time on Come along and SD With Me!_

 _Cia: Yes! Turn against your friends!_

 _Link: You betrayed me, Zelda…_

 _Toon Link: Please, dad! Snap out of it!_

 _Zelda: Link, be the hero the Triforce prophesized you to be!_

 _Ray: This looks bad, Sasuma!_

 _Sasuma: We have to help them!_

 _Naos: Not yet, you won't! You're going to have to get through me first!_

 _Link's Lament! See you next time!_


	11. S3E11: Link's Lament

It was storming outside. In the forest, the hero known as Link woke up with a jolt.

"AH!" He looked around. "Just a nightmare…" Link studied his surroundings. "What am I doing outside in the rain?"

"What a lovely time for you to awaken, my dear." The swordsman paused, unsure of where the voice came from. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Right behind you." He turned around. "CIA!"

"Linkie-poo! It's been ages! How've ya been?" Link reached for his sword, but could never find it. "What? Where is the Master Sword?"

"What, you mean this?" Cia reached from her back, and pulled out the blade in question.

"Give that back! You shouldn't even be able to hold it!" He tried to get up, but his own exhaustion weighed him down.

"Why...am I so tired…" Panting, Link struggled on his back. Cia gave a wistful smirk. "Link, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wasting what little energy you have left trying to stand up isn't very wise."

"Cia! Why am I here!?"

The sorceress crouched on her knees, putting her hand on Link's chin. "Tell me, Link. Why do you think I've brought you here?"

"Probably to try to convince me to join you, or something ridiculous like that! I've already told you, I'd never ally with you! Never in a million years!"

Instead of frowning, Cia laughed. "Link, that's so cute! You're really impervious to the main situation, aren't you?"

She let Link go, and changed her jocular expression to that of a serious one. "Even after Zelda rejected you, you still insist on protecting her and that godforsaken mansion? Link, think clearly for one second!"

The swordsman's eyes gleamed with hurt. That was right...Zelda did reject him…

"And didn't you try to kill Ike? I don't think they would let you back into the mansion that easily, do you?"

He had hoped no one besides the kids knew about that little incident. If word got out...he wouldn't even be considered a hero.

Link's own jealousy got the better of him, and he almost did something rash because of it. "What about it, Cia?"

"I'm saying, honey, it'd be so much better if you joined me. You don't need Zelda! You don't need that brat, Toon Link! You don't need any of them! They're holding back your potential!"

The words coming out of her mouth were like poison, and Link couldn't easily block them off. He wanted so desperately to ignore them...but it seemed like she was telling the truth.

Zelda had tossed him away, so easily. Even after everything they'd been through together, she still treated him as if he were nothing of value. That hopeless crush he had on her only increased when he found out she and Ike started dating…

And Toon Link. He would never listen to him, always getting into trouble. If nothing, the little imp was more of a bother than a son. His annoyance with the younger Link only magnified day by day.

The mansion as a whole had gotten a lot more unbearable when those troublesome Smash Domain members began to live there. Less space, less time to himself, they were nuisances.

The witch had a point. Link thought his life in the mansion was miserable. But, what was this new desire? A desire to put those idiots in place, to teach them? To get revenge on Zelda…

Link's entire body turned a dark, pitch black. His eyes turned a blood red.

He extended his hand towards Cia's. "You know, I think I'm finally coming around. I'll join this team of yours."

"Excellent, Link…"

 _SD? Smash Domain!_

 _Chase that neverending dream_

 _Now it's calling us to go back to the start_

 _Wishing on star from up above_

 _Let us go, till fate do us apart._

 _Take on the challenge don't be shy!_

 _The challenge of the gods!_

 _Go! Go! Yes! Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic!_

 _We can get tougher even if we lose_

 _Multiple different paths to choose_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us anymore, so come at me!_

 _So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic!_

 _Let's Go! Yes! We'll be free!_

 _Keep on powering up, you'll see_

 _Just Come Along, and SD With Me!_

 _ **The fallen hero of old, now an enemy!? Link's Lament!**_

Dr. Mario had just finished giving Ray his medicine for the day. The boy's healing was going rather well, he could already walk again.

"You'll be back to normal in no time! Just maybe a couple of more days of being on these pills, and you'll be as good as new."

"Thanks, doc!" Ray stepped out of bed, finally back in his signature rainbow shirt. "Man, it's been forever since I've had this thing on!"

"Well, I'd still advise you to keep an eye on that wound. We wouldn't want it getting agitated, lest it opens up again."

"Yeah, ok Dr. Mario! See you, I'm gonna play checkers with Toon Link now!"

"That boy…" The doctor went back to his office.

Ray felt so alive! It was great to be out of the infirmary and back to the ol' mansion again. Even though he had recently gone with Meta Knight to check out the basement.

Speaking of that basement...Cia's plan...Ray went deep into thought. He wondered if Meta Knight had found her yet…?

"Shouldn't really be worrying about that now. I'll leave it to him!"

Ray made it to his friend's room, but instead of finding the checkerboard all set and ready for a game, he saw a distressed Toon Link on the edge of his bed.

"Huh? Hey, Toon Link." He went over to his friend. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" He sniffed.

"Obviously it's something! Look, don't try to get by me. I always know when something's wrong with someone."

"Well...it's Link. I haven't seen him since that night he tried to hurt Ike. I hope he's alright…"

True, Link had been missing for at least over a week now. No sign of him was present in the mansion.

"Well, hey. Wherever he is, I'm sure he's still the same Link. He'll come back! Besides, he loves you, Toon Link. He'd never abandon you."

"Yeah, you're right." Toon Link got back up, having more faith in his father than ever before. "I believe in my dad! He's gonna come back!"

"That's the spirit! Now...about that checkers game?"

"Right, right." The two boys set up the game and got to playing checkers.

Cloud and Robin sat across from each other, a look of worry on Robin's face, while a look of anger was on Cloud's.

"Robin...why haven't you spoken to me? I don't mean to sound like a clingy boyfriend, but you've literally been cooped up in your room, reading books!"

Robin shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "It's nothing, Cloud, really." To avert the conversation, Robin picked up a book and pretended to be into it, hiding his profusely blushing face.

Cloud knew this trick like the back of his hand. He'd seen Robin do it whenever he was especially flustered. But, for every trick Robin had, Cloud had a counter.

"Well, I guess you don't love me then. I'll just take my leave…"

Robin slammed the book down, revealing his red face. "Cloud, you know that isn't true!"

"But my own boyfriend won't even tell me what's wrong with him! How can he love me if he doesn't trust me enough?"

"Me and you both know that isn't true! I love you Cloud! I love you, I love you, I love you-"

Cloud raised a hand. "Alright, then. If you love me…" His face got serious, and he folded his arms. "Tell me what's wrong. Now."

The tactician let out a sigh. "When you and I first started dating, I also started to be harassed."

"Harassed?"

"By no one in the mansion of course. But...everywhere else…"

Robin muffled his head in his lap. Being the guy he was, Cloud went to his boyfriend's side. "Listen, Robin. You can tell me. I'd never judge you."

He brought his head back up. "I'm different, Cloud. I don't like girls. I like you…" Robin held Cloud's hand tight. "But there are those who don't understand that, and they make fun of me. I can't take it, Cloud!"

The sight of Robin crying broke Cloud's heart into pieces. "I tried to defend myself at first, but eventually, their words made more and more sense. I'm not like anybody else…"

"That's not true, Robin! Yes, you are different, but obviously not in a bad way. Far from it. You're one of the most wonderfully unique people I know. Why do you think I love you? Because you're special, Robin."

Robin cried into Cloud's chest. "Yes, let it all out…" He felt a new anger for those idiots who condescended Robin.

"Thank you, Cloud. I needed that." Robin wiped away the last of his tears. "I'm sorry I tried to avoid you."

"And I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner."

The two made up, topping it all off with a hug. "And I'll never stop loving you, Robin. I promise."

"I promise too…"

However, the embrace was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

Cloud got up to answer it, and when he opened it, Meta Knight was standing there. "Sir Cloud. I require yours and Robin's assistance."

"Hmm? What for?"

"I have located Cia at last."

"I have located Cia at last."

Meta Knight had told Cloud, Robin, Ray, Sasuma, Toon Link, Noel, and Sora (for some reason?) about the witch's whereabouts.

"Again, why did you need to tell me?" Sora was still dumbfounded that he was being dragged along yet again.

"Sora, now is not the time to question! We have to help our friend, Link!"

"But Noel…"

"But nothing!"

"Settle down, everyone," Tiff reminded why they were here in the first place, "Meta Knight's about to speak."

"Thank you, Tiff. Now…" With the press of a button, the huge computer screen revealed a static filled image of the forest behind the Smash Mansion.

Ray pointed. "Hey, I recognize this place! That's where we followed Lucina and Shulk to!"

There was Cia, talking to what seemed to be other villains. They did not see Link or even Naos among them, however.

"I don't see Link anywhere! But, Naos doesn't seem to be with them, either."

Meta Knight's eyes gleamed a bit. "Then now is a perfect opportunity to strike them."

"But, Meta Knight! How are we supposed to do that!?"

"With the element of surprise. With Naos not there, we can quickly defeat them and rescue Link. I do not think it will be easy, but luck will be on our side, I hope."

Everyone agreed, that seemed to be the best bet. Sora was still a little weak in the knees, though. "I dunno, guys...a plan like this could easily backfire…"

"Relax, Sora! If things go bad, the Smash Mansion is literally right next door! We can just quickly scurry back there!"

"If you say so…"

The knight spun around back to the computer. "Good. We shall head there tonight, after all the fighters are asleep."

"Right!" All voices were in unison.

Unknown to them, however, Princess Zelda had heard the whole plan. "Something in me tells me that something isn't right...why would Cia be so nearby?"

That night, Ray and Sasuma made sure not to disturb Kanjo, the Ice Climbers, or Bayonetta in their sleep. Samus was missing, and Lucas was spending the night in Ness' room.

Noel had to drag Sora out of bed. "Come on! Don't you remember our mission!?"

"Can't we do the mission later? Sleep is more important…"

"Why do I put up with you…"

Cloud gently urged Robin to get up, and he complied easily, though he had to carry the sleepy man on his back. (Not that Cloud had a problem with it.)

Toon Link had stayed up, excited and a little nervous to rescue his dad, so he was the first one present.

At last, everyone had assembled outside. "Everyone out here and ready to go?" Meta Knight had his sword, the Galaxia, with him.

"As ready as we'll ever be."

"Good, be careful not to make any noise. Also, be prepared to fight." The knight led the way, the others following.

The forest was a little spooky at night. Ray didn't remember it being like this back during that fiasco with the fairies…

"Is it just me, or does this place feel...not right? Just a hunch." Sasuma grabbed Ray's hand out of fear. "I'm not one for dark places."

"Why do you think I don't like the basement?"

Toon had his sword out. "As soon as I see that awful witch, I'm gonna make her pay for taking my dad!"

" _Will you, now?_ " Everyone stopped, hearing the voice. " _You really think defeating me will be that easy? Ohohoho!_ "

"It's Cia! Everyone be on guard!" Meta Knight unsheathed his sword. "She could strike from anywhere."

"FURY! FEEL FAWFUL'S WRATH, FINK RATS!" A flurry of blasts attacked the heroes.

"Fawful!?" The short green man revealed himself, his headgear suspending him in the air.

"Dangit, Fawful! We were supposed to surprise them!" Cyrus, Zero, and a sandwich revealed themsevles.

"Uhh...what is a sandwich doing here?" Sasuma rubbed her stomach. "Come to think of it, I am pretty hungry."

"I AM NOT FOR EATING!" Sasuma leapt into Ray's arms in fear. "I am Hades, God of the Underworld!"

"More like _was_ God of the Underworld. Now you're just a cold cut."

"SHUT UP!"

Cia landed in front of the 4 villains. "It wasn't wise to come out here! Now this forest will mark your grave!"

"As if I'd let that happen!" Cloud got out his Buster Sword.

"Guys, get ready to rumble!"

Cloud and Robin tag-teamed on Cyrus. "This isn't fair! Only one of you should fight me!"

"Elthunder!" Electricity flowed from Robin's hands, shooting its way towards Cyrus at lightning speed. He narrowly dodged, and the laser flew into the sky. "Darn it, I missed!"

"That would've hurt really bad…" Cyrus feigned a tear. "Now, it's my turn!"

Robin was put into a chokehold. "ROBIN!" Cyrus knocked Cloud away, preventing the swordsman to help his loved one.

"Now, time to make things fair!" Cyrus whispered something into Robin's ear, and instantly he was covered in darkness. "He's under my control now!"

"You swine…HIYAAAAAAAA!" Cloud charged for Cyrus, but was blocked by the Levin Sword. "Robin, you have to snap out of it!"

"Nosferatu!"

"ACK!"

Next to them, Meta Knight and Zero were dueling with swords. "It has been a while, Meta Knight."

"Indeed it has." They exchanged blows, sending them both backwards.

"With that puffball missing to help you, how do you possibly think you'll defeat me?"

"Galaxia Darkness!" The knight vanished. Zero looked around with his single eye, unable to find him. "Where are you! Hiding from me will accomplish nothing!"

"FEEL MY POWER!" Meta Knight sent a powerful slash towards Zero, effectively injuring him. "That one attack will not be enough to send me down!"

"It wasn't, but it did injure you greatly. Thus, I now have an advantage!" Meta Knight began an onslaught of slashes on the white-haired man.

"Enough!" Zero used a pulse to knock Meta Knight away from him, allowing him to regain himself. "Attempting to take me down with sheer force alone will not help you in the long run!"

Zero reclaimed his sword, and once again, him and Meta Knight were fighting on equal footing.

Sora and Noel were duking it out with Fawful. "I HAVE FURY! TAKE THIS, MUSTARD SEEDS!"

"Mustard seeds?" Fawful blasted Sora in the face, leaving it charred. "I never asked for a burnt face!"

"Sora, duck!" Noel sent out a flurry of arrows towards Fawful, each one missing. "You have the aim of a blind chicken!"

"Why you…" She charged forth with her Electroshock Arm, hitting Fawful with a strong hit. The blow knocked off his headgear, leaving the short bean imp defenseless. "Eh!?"

"Alright, he's vulnerable!" Noel began to pummel Fawful to a pulp.

"FAWFUL REQUIRES ASSISTANCE!"

Evil Sandwich hopped over, and shot a piece of lettuce at Noel's face. It has no effect whatsoever. "Oh, come on! Cia couldn't even give me some type of effective power!?"

"HIYAA!" Noel cleaved the sandwich right in two. "I'd make a witty pun here, but I can't make up anything at the moment."

Sora took a bite out of it. "Mmm, could use a bit more salami."

Ray, Toon Link, and Sasuma were fighting against Cia, though the odds weren't in their favor at the current moment.

"Remind me why I brought a sword to a magic fight?" Toon ducked a blast of dark magic.

"I didn't bring any weapon! Sasuma, do something!" The loli shrugged. "What can I do!? You two come up with an idea!"

Cia cackled. "You ignorant children! Didn't your mother teach you better than to pursue in a fight you cannot win?"

"Give Link back, you witch!"

"Witch? I get that a lot."

Of course, being the person she is, Cia shrugged it aside. "This fight is getting rather boring, with you constantly running away from me all the time. Let's make things more lively, shall we!"

She called out, "Oh, Link! Naos!"

Ray and Sasuma grew tense. Of course she'd save Naos for later! But...what was that about Link?

"About time. I was getting sick of waiting." Naos revealed himself, and following him, was...Link!?

"Dad! It's you!" Toon Link ran to hug his father, but was knocked away. "Ah!"

"Toon Link!" Ray and Sasuma ran to his aid. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...but...why did Link attack me?"

Link scoffed. "You little brat. I'm not your father!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"I never was. You're just an insignificant little twerp I used to hang out with...all of you are complete idiots."

What happened to Link? Why was he acting this way? The once kind and gentle-hearted hero had completely changed.

"Link! Listen to yourself!" Ray was the first to call him out. "You know you'd never speak like this! Snap out of it!"

"No. This is who I am, who I always was. I've become sick of all of what goes on around me. Everything was fine, until you arrived…"

Link's red eyes glowed with malice. " _You're_ the reason why Zelda loves Ike and not me! You are the root of all my problems!" He unsheathed the Master Sword, which had become corrupted due to the growing darkness inside of Link. "And once I get rid of you and all the other SD Members, I can be at peace with myself, like I used to be…"

"You're wrong!" Toon spoke up. "Recruiting the Smash Domain members was one of the best decisions the Hands have ever made!"

"Think about it, Link." Sasuma stepped forward. "We didn't have a home, what were we going to do? Palutena gave us a golden opportunity."

"And that opportunity has benefitted us all, even you, Link. You have to stop being jealous!"

"I'm...not...JEALOUS! SHUT UP!" Link thrusted his sword, and nearly stabbed Ray. "That was close! I don't need another wound!"

"Stop talking, more fighting!" Link and his son clashed, while Naos was left to deal with Ray and Sasuma.

"So we meet again, shame it had to be like this."

"Naos, we aren't having a repeat of last time! Now that I have Sasuma at my side, I'm not losing to you again!"

"We'll see about that!" Naos charged forth, so to quickly shield themselves, Sasuma muttered a spell. "Shieldium!"

A forcefield surrounded the two children. "Wow, that's the first useful magic spell I've ever seen come out of you!"

"Shut up, before I kick you out!" Ray shrugged. "Sheesh, sorry!"

"Don't play coward! Come out and fight me like a real man!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not a man! And Candy's a boy, no offense."

"None taken."

The forcefield didn't prove too resilient though, as one swift thrust from Naos' sword was enough to pop it.

"Well, that backfired."

"You don't say?"

Meanwhile, Toon Link was having trouble with Link. "I...don't want to fight, Dad!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me dad!?" Link sliced him across the cheek, leaving a deep gash inside. "AH!"

"You fool! You'll never be as good of a swordsman as I am!" He slapped the defenseless boy's sword out of his hand, and rose his own in the air.

"I've always wanted to do this, since the very beginning. It hasn't been a pleasure, knowing you, Toon Link…"

"AETHER!" Link was knocked backwards.

"Ike!" The blue-haired mercenary and Zelda had arrived onto the scene. "Toon, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Zelda pinched his cheek. "You idiot! You shouldn't have come here by yourself!"

"But…I didn't!"

Zelda ignored him and turned to Link. What she saw absolutely horrified her. "Link, what happened to you!?"

Link spoke, his voice coming out distorted and warped, "What is it to you, Princess? You stopped caring about me long ago, what makes you inclined to do so now?"

"Link, don't say that! I'll always love you, you're like a little brother to me-"

He lashed out at her in rage. "That's all I am to you, a little brother!? Meanwhile you're kissing and acting all lovey-dovey with this ape behind my back!?"

"Hey, I am no ape!" Ike crossed his arms. "Link, you need to calm down."

"I need to calm down? You're _so_ funny. Maybe that's why Zelda chose you over me!"

Zelda's eyes widened in horror. "So that's what this is all about? Pettiness and jealousy!?"

"I'm not JEALOUS! I'm fine now. Elated, actually! I don't have to worry about you anymore, Zelda." He laughed with uncertainty. "If only I had wised up to it sooner, maybe my pain would ease…"

He smiled. " **I hate you, Princess Zelda.** All those times I saved you, I regret them now. I should've left you to die."

Zelda couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Ike grew more angry by the second. "Link, have you gone mad!?"

"Me? Mad? For once, I'm actually thinking clearly. The hero everyone wanted me to be...what if I never wished for that? I want to choose my OWN path. And this is what I've chosen."

Cia clapped. "That was beautiful, Link. Truly inspiring. I think I'm choking up."

He bowed, glad he pleased his liege. "Thank you, Cia. Now, shall I be rid of these pests?"

"Not now, Link. The time will come where we both will be rid of everything vile in this world!" Cia snapped her fingers, and Link began to float in the air.

Fawful, Cyrus, Zero, what was left of the Evil Sandwich, and Naos flew up as well. Before leaving, Link gave Zelda one last, chilling message.

"Cherish your peace now, Zelda. The next time I see you, I will make your life a living **hell**."

He and the other villains vanished.

Ray put his hands on his hips. "Is he allowed to say that in a TV-Y7 program?"

"Maybe we should raise the rating…"

The battle-weary fighters gathered around Zelda, who was crying into her hands.

"I never wanted this...why, Link? Why did you betray us?"

"It's okay, Zelda…." Ike comforted his girlfriend. "He has to be controlled. There's no other way around it."

Cloud was carrying an unconscious Robin. "As soon as that Cyrus guy fled, Robin fell asleep. How are the rest of you holding up?"

All things considered on what happened there, everyone was mostly fine. Emotionally, however…

"I can't believe Naos is seriously working together with her! That goes to show you can't trust a person…"

Toon Link was in an even worse condition than Zelda was. He had the most unreadable expression on his face, but you could tell he felt...empty.

"Toon? Are you alright?"

His voice was sickly and weak, with traces of sorrow, "Let's just go back to the mansion…"

The next day in the Smash Mansion was a solemn one. All scheduled fights were postponed until next week, as the Hands had to deal with the whole Link incident.

Zelda spent her day in her room, crying in a pillow. She refused to let anyone in, not even Ike could help calm her down.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help her?" Ike sadly shook his head. "The best we can do is leave her be."

Toon Link sat on the edge of his bed. He refused to eat, talk, or even move. All he would do is occasionally shuffle around, and mutter something every so often.

Dark days came upon the mansion, and no one knew what to do.

"Ike, I don't know what to do!" Ray had enough of everyone moping around. "Why is Link doing this?" Quietly so Ike wouldn't hear, Ray also said, " _Why is Naos doing this?_ "

Ike sat down on the couch. "I wish I had an answer, but I'm not all knowing. I have no clue what's going on in that head of his."

Link had joined Cia, his worst enemy besides Ganondorf! And now, he was going to help her take over the world?

"It just doesn't make sense! Argh, I can't take it anymore!" Ray ran outside, and yelled, "NAOS! WHY!?"

He fell to the ground, an emotional wreck. "Why…"

Naos sat down with Link, and the two looked up at the moon together. After the day's events, they had decided to get away from the others and just talk to themselves.

"Link," Naos started. "Are you truly serious about joining us and betraying your family?"

"Family? What family? They were never even my friends. I'm as serious as I can be about this."

"But, it seems so odd for you to change out of the blue. There has to be more to this than just you being jealous of Ike-"

Link got on the defensive and lifted Naos by the shirt. "I already TOLD YOU, I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"Easy there, buddy." Naos swatted Link's hand away. "Don't play with fire, now. I was just curious, is all."

Link huffed, crossing his arms and turning away. "What would it be to you, even if I were jealous? My feelings for that woman are no more."

"Then at least tell me this, Link. Why were you so infatuated with her before?"

He sighed. He'd never really told anyone why he was in love with Zelda in the first place. "If you truly want to know, I suppose it all started back in the days of Melee, when she first joined…"

 _Zelda had just finished her first battle, against Samus. I had seen the whole thing, it was televised, after all._

" _Zelda!" She stepped out of the teleporter. "Link! I had no idea I'd see you here!"_

" _You were amazing out there!" She blushed, and man, I had no idea how well a blush suited her pretty- erm, face._

" _Thank you, Link. I look forward to seeing you battle, too." That's when she kissed me, right there, in front of everybody. My feelings for her began right there._

"Interesting story. It seems very similar to how I met Lyn for the first time." Link turned back around. "Who's Lyn?"

"She's...the boy's mother."

"Where is she now?"

"Never mind that. I'm happy you shared your story with me. You do not have to say anything else." Link shrugged. "I'm going to head back now. It was nice talking with you, Naos."

When Link was out of earshot, Naos mulled over his situation. "Link is doing this entirely out of jealousy. Though, it seems I'm doing it out of jealousy as well…" His mind trailed to Nessquik.

"Curse him…" He then thought about Ray. "I still feel as if I shouldn't be doing this. Is it really worth all this, just to get revenge on someone I really don't hate anymore?"

Sure, Naos didn't like Nessquik. But he felt as if that malice he had for him before had vanished. It had something to do with that comet, didn't it? He just couldn't remember…

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _The neverending fight against evil_

 _Take down the opponent without a second thought_

 _To be a hero is an infinite challenge_

 _But you must rise up to the challenge!_

 _Rise up, get up_

 _Ready for anything!_

 _Get up, rise up_

 _To save the day._

 _Be the hero everyone calls for_

 _And be there for friends, your family…_

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _I SAY!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira STAR~_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Sora: After what happened a week ago, I have to get to the bottom of this! Where is Link?_

 _Rosalina: Oooh, let me help too!_

 _Sora: If you say so...this looks like a job for Sorakeyblade, Private Eye!_

 _Rosalina: And the Case of the Lost Link!_

 _See you next time!_


	12. S3E12: Sorakeyblade, Lost Link

Sora looked up. "Well, hopefully someone's here." The building rang as he pushed the doorbell on the mansion's doorstep.

Everyone had left to let off some steam, as the previous week's events were really starting to damper the mood around, so a vacation of sorts was planned. Of course, Sora forgot, so he was left behind. And now he was locked out of said mansion, praying that someone, _anyone_ was there so he could be let in.

After a few minutes, he sighed. "Just my luck…."

Just as he began to walk back and sulk, the door opened. To Sora's surprise, Rosalina was standing there.

"Rosalina? What are you doing here?" The space princess sighed. "I completely missed the date where we had to leave, and I sort of got left behind…"

"You too, huh?" Sora thanked her for letting him in, and sat down in the empty common room.

"I just don't get it, Rosie. Why would Link do something like this?"

"Wait, Rosie?"

"Yeah," Sora smiled. "I decided to give you a nickname."

"O-oh." She blushed a bit. "I thank you, it's quite flattering. Ahem, nonetheless," The topic before was brought up again. "Yes, it is quite unlike Link to do something like this. I thought he was the Hero…"

"I did too, but a Hero wouldn't do this, right?"

Just then, he got an idea. "Wait a second! If we can find some clues, we can potentially find Link! And if we do that, we can find out why he really turned on us."

"But...wasn't it already proven he did it out of jealousy?"

"There has to be a little more than that. Otherwise, he's a lot more petty than I imagined." Sora darted off to his room, and came back with a familiar detective's suit…

"Sorakeyblade, Private Eye, is back in business…" He got out a bubble pipe. "This is for added effect, don't you know."

Sora reached into his pocket and got out a magnifying glass. "Let's get to lookin'!"

* * *

 _SD? Smash Domain!_

 _Chase that neverending dream_

 _Now it's calling us to go back to the start_

 _Wishing on star from up above_

 _Let us go, till fate do us apart._

 _Take on the challenge don't be shy!_

 _The challenge of the gods!_

 _Go! Go! Yes! Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic!_

 _We can get tougher even if we lose_

 _Multiple different paths to choose_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us anymore, so come at me!_

 _So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic!_

 _Let's Go! Yes! We'll be free!_

 _Keep on powering up, you'll see_

 _Just Come Along, and SD With Me!_

 _ **Pure elementary, my dear Watson. Sorakeyblade, Private Eye, and the Case of the Lost Link!**_

* * *

Sora and Rosalina were walking outside on the mansion's front lawn, looking for any clues relating to last week's incident.

"Find anything, yet?"

"Not anything of use. I bet Link removed all evidence of him being here so no one would follow him…"

Rosalina whistled out, and a small, pudgy, yellow star came to her within seconds. "Luma, dear, could you look around for any clues? Me and Sora are trying to find something that relates to what happened last week."

It let out an agreeing "Ok, ok!" and began to zip around the mansion. Sora was in awe. "Woah...that thing works fast."

It brought back a boy...a boy all too familiar to both Rosalina and Sora. "Ray!?"

"I was just taking a stroll, when I got picked up by this thing! What gives!?" It dropped him, and giggled with amusement.

"Hmph…"

"What are you doing here!? I thought you went along with the others!"

Ray shrugged. "I just didn't! I had no need to go, I'm already fine. Depressed a bit…" He looked away. "...But fine."

"Well, we could use your help." Ray took a good look at Sora's outfit, and had a shocked look of disbelief. "Sora….you're seriously trying to be a detective again!?"

"Trying!? I AM a detective!"

"Yeah, right! You don't even look like one!"

Sora was taken aback. "What are you, a fashionista?"

"Don't you see, Sora...You're literally standing before a god." Ray motioned to himself, flexing his muscles. "Such a radiant form, a defined chest, succulent muscles...and his name?"

Ray got out a picture of- "It's Ike, not me. But that's besides the point." He threw the picture away. "Bottom line is, if you're gonna be a detective, you gotta look the part!"

"But don't I already look the part?"

"Not even close!" He began to drag Sora away. "You're gonna need a lot of work…"

Both Rosalina and her Luma followed, completely bewildered by what had just taken place. "Weren't we supposed to be looking for clues…?

* * *

Sora had completely abandoned Ray, and got back on track on looking for clues. "Rosie, I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"That boy is certainly quirky…"

The two came across a familiar green cap. "Hey, isn't this…"

"Link's cap, definitely." Sora picked it up, and felt it a bit. "It's been out here a while, Link probably took it off to break free of what he used to be."

"What he used to be?"

"Yes, I get the feeling he didn't want to be a Hero anymore…" Rosalina looked at the cap, her eyes full of worry. "I really hope he's okay…"

"Come on. If we keep searching in this general area, I'm sure we'll find more clues."

Eventually, they did find more clues. All were articles of Link's old life, his signature shield, his tunic, his boots….and even-

"What!? What is the Master Sword doing here!?" Sora ran over to it, and began to examine it.

"Of course it'd be here. That's where I left it, after all!" When did Link get here!?

"AH!" Sora jumped into Rosalina's arms, and she gave him a startled look. "Oh, uhh, sorry."

He leapt out of Rosalina's arms, and stared straight at Link. "Link! You have to come back to us!"

"And just why would I do that!?" He gritted his teeth, his red eyes glaring. "I've already made my decision! I'm never going back to that dump!"

"But, Link!" Rosalina hugged her Luma tighter as she tried to reason with him. "You've sent the entire mansion into a depressed state, we miss you! This isn't like you at all, and you know that!"

"I thought I told you already to leave me alone! You know what happened last week, and that's how it will be from now on! Trying to convince me is a lost cause- You might as well forget about me ever returning!"

He swiped the Master Sword from Sora. "And I'll be taking this…" The sword began to be engulfed in darkness, and the Triforce symbol was removed.

"Heh, I feel like testing this baby out...why don't I try it on you two!?" He began to walk towards Rosalina and Sora, a demented smile on his face.

"Rosie…" Sora, still staring at Link, gave Rosalina a warning. "Prepare to run. I'm going to take him, but you get out of here!"

"I can't leave you here! I want to protect you!"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt for my sake! You need to get back and try to contact someone that Link is still here! Get Ray!"

She stared at both Sora and the way back behind her. Deciding to take Sora's words to heart, she closed her eyes and ran.

"Running won't save her. You know that, right?" He laughed, his voice now distorted. Sora could hardly tell it was Link anymore.

"I'm not going to let you anywhere near her or the Smash Mansion again! As far as I'm concerned, you never were apart of the Smash Brothers!"

"I'm glad you think so! Not that I care about what you _think_ that is." He lunged his sword towards Sora's neck, and Sora narrowly dodged. The blade hit a tree, causing it to instantly tumble down.

"Ah...AH…" That could've been him!

"Oh, I missed. Darn!" The glee in Link's voice could be detected easily. He must have truly gone mad…

"I have to get out of here! This is a fight I can't win!" Sora whipped around and began to book it as fast as he could, but was stopped by Link, who had the wildest and craziest smile plastered on his face.

"You're not going _anywhere_. HAHAHAHA!"

"H-HEEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

Ray was being dragged into the forest by Rosalina. "What gives!? I was in the middle of sleeping!"

"Sora is in trouble! We have to help him!"

Ray snorted. "Who says we _have_ to? I'm sure he's fine-" His retort was interrupted by a scream through the air.

"H-HEEEEEEEELP!" Sounded a little bit like Sora!

"Or...maybe he isn't fine. Alright, I'm convinced."

When Ray and Rosalina arrived, they saw Sora being held up by the shirt, in the clutches of Link.

"Link!?" Ray's eyebrows furrowed. "You're back!?"

"Don't get it twisted!" He dropped Sora and turned to the young boy. "Your face was the last one I EVER wanted to see again!"

Ray stepped forward, covering Rosalina. "Leave this to me! You both stand back!" Sora nodded, and got up, pulling Rosalina with him as he ran for a safe area.

"Why would a kid want to go against me?" He cocked his head in a mocking manner. "Are you asking for a death wish?"

Ray responded with a confident smile, and a punch to Link's gut. Link flew into a tree, taken aback by the sheer force of the hit.

"H-Hnnng…" He gritted his teeth. That hurt a lot more than it should've...Whatever! He wasn't about to let a child get the best of him.

"You little punk…!" He charged with his sword out, preparing to go for a strike on Ray's torso. Of course, Ray wasn't about to let him do that, and jumped out of the way.

"Naos nearly killing me before was enough for me to realize that I needed to actually learn how to fight!"

"What!?"

Ray donned a red headband. "Fighter!" The same ability Ray had when he fought with Naos, truly, for the first time. And now, he was back to take down Link!

"Insufferable CHILD! AAAAAAAAH!" Link ran up to Ray, prompting the boy to leap out of the way, and deliver a swift punch to his side.

"As if I'm going to let you hit me with that sword!"

Ray's fist began to glow, and he shot out a beam of light. "Smash Punch!" It hit Link, sending him into a tree.

"Alright, time for a Spin Kick!" Ray began to spin rapidly, and went straight for Link.

"That kid….AH!" He saw the spinning tornado of Ray and jumped out of the way before he could get hit. Ray wasn't prepared for this, and as such, ran into the tree.

"Owowowow…." He held his head, a little dizzy.

"Now, time to end this battle!" Link raised his sword in the air, preparing to end Ray's life while he was down...but was stopped by a fireball.

"GAH!" The burn on his side made Link fall. Sora, who had shot the fireball, saw this opportunity to grab Ray and Rosalina and make a run for it. "Let's get outta here, guys!"

"Come on, you!" He grabbed the dazed boy, Rosalina, her Luma, and began to hastily dash away from Link. Of course, Link wasn't going to let him get away that easily! "You coward! Burning me and then escaping!? Get back here!"

"AAAAAH!" Sora ran even faster, carefully avoiding anything in his way, all the while keeping his three cohorts safe.

"Come on guys, just hang on a lil' bit longer! We're almost home…!"

Link leaped overhead, and landed in front of Sora, stopping his escape dead in its tracks. "I'll admit, your resistance was funny to watch. But now it's just grown annoying to me." He unsheathed his sword. "Now STOP resisting and DIE!"

Sora now had no other choice. With Ray conked out, who could possible save him now!?

"Sora!" He forgot about Rosalina! She was still here! "Let me help! I may not look it, but I am a very capable fighter."

"I-I don't know, Rosalina. What would I do if you got hurt?"

"I'm the Goddess of the Stars, silly. I'm not even going to let him touch me!" She turned to face Link.

"You've grown so desperate as to rely on a woman to fight your own battles? Despicable…" A smirk creeped onto Link's face. "Fine by me. The more of you I defeat, the closer Cia and I will be to our goal."

"HAVE AT YOU!"

Link ran forward, thrusting the Master Sword forward with all the strength he had. As soon as he got close to Rosalina, however…

"Lumas!" Multicolored waves of star-like creatures appeared. "You know what to do!"

They let out a cry before stampeding into Link. "WHAT THE-"

"It fails to underestimate your opponent! Hopefully you've learned from this mistake!" A dazed Link was left in the Lumas' wake, and Rosalina picked up him.

"I pity you...I truly do. You should really snap out of this trance you're in, Link."

"You idiots really think you stand a chance...as soon as Cia finishes preparing, we're coming for you! We're coming for the Smash Mansion! And we'll destroy everyone you love and care about...in fact, we'll destroy all worlds! Once _he_ is revived…"

Rosalina shook her head. "I really thought I could bore into you...tsk tsk. Well, see you. Have a nice flight."

"Wait, what-" Before Link could fully answer, Rosalina chucked him away into the sky. He vanished with a twinkle.

"...He'll be back. But that should take care of him for a while."

Sora was completely dumbfounded. Rosalina just did all of THAT!? "That was amazing, Rosie! I had no idea you could do all of that!"

Rosalina chuckled. "Well, you pick up quite a bit when you've been reigning over the stars for as long as I have." She went over to the still dizzy Ray.

"Hey...the answer to question 5 is Ohio, I swear…!"

"He really is out of it…" Sora picked up Ray and swung him over his shoulder again. "I do appreciate your help back there. Without you, I'm sure I would've been a goner!"

"It's no problem for me. Let's go back to the mansion now, shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

The cold night air greeted Link's face when he came to. He had the worst headache, and couldn't quite put his finger on it on why he had said headache….Oh, right. Rosalina hurling him into the air. Being thrown that high would give anyone a headache, Link surmised.

Curse those three...he was so close to ending their lives, and that would be three less troublemakers he'd have to worry about getting in the way of Cia's master plan.

"Link, are you finally up?" Speaking of Cia…

"Yeah, I'm awake. Jeez, this headache won't go away…"

"That's probably because I found you conked out near a tree, hon. Must've had quite a fall if you were knocked out for this long…"

Link's face scrunched up with worry. "Don't tell me I've been out of it for weeks!?"

"No, no. Only a couple of hours. But it's currently midnight, so it has been quite a while." Cia hummed a spell and a fire instantly started. The warmth and light drew Link in like a moth, and he quickly made his way over to the blaze. "It sure is chilly tonight…"

"That it is...Naos was complaining about it earlier and insisted I start a fire. But it was far too early in the daylight for me to consider it. We might have given away our location, after all!"

"Speaking of Naos, where are him and the others?"

Cia looked up towards the moon, in what appeared to be thought. "I told him to take care of something for me. As for the rest of those idiots, I haven't a clue. They could be jumping off a bridge for all I care."

Link chuckled. "Heh, blunt as usual I see. That's one thing I always admired about you, Cia."

The sorceress laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if I really did brainwash you. The old Link probably would never have said that to me."

Link's face grew serious. "I mean it, Cia. That's something I never really noticed about you until now. That and…" His dark face glowed with a luminescent blush. "H-How pretty you are…"

It was Cia's turn to flush into a shade of red. "Link, honey, I believe you aren't thinking straight."

"Really, I mean it." Link looked away in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have said that out of the blue, I'm sorry-"

Any regrets Link had in his mind were silenced when Cia pulled him into a meaningful kiss. It was probably the most meaningful he'd ever had in his life...To think he was in love with Zelda once…

"That….that was something." Link was in awe. Perhaps chasing Zelda was a lost cause all along...Cia was who he belonged with.

"Lana would be so jealous…!" The kiss had left Cia thinking her own naughty fantasies, clearly not intended for this kind of program.

"Err...Cia? You're drooling." The sorceress snapped back to reality and wiped the spit from her mouth. "How uncouth, I apologize."

"Listen, I-" Whatever Link was about to say was interrupted by a huge, hammy, "I HAVE CHORTLES!"

Cia turned around, her face turning to that of disgust. "I see one of them's back already...and when there's one…" Sure enough, Cyrus, Zero, Evil Sandwich (after being revived again) and Naos returned with Fawful.

"Naos, I presume you got what I asked for?" Naos got out a brightly colored seal, with kanji written on it that read, 'Seal'.

"Excellent work. This will help us capture those Seven Sages...we will use their power to take over the Smash Mansion!"

The villain team disbanded for the night, and went slept on the ground. Not that there was anything wrong with the ground. Though, there was one still awake…

Cia stared at the stars. "Soon...I'll have the world to be Link and I's playground...it will be under our rule!" She stared down. "This is for him…"

"I won't disappoint you, Link."

* * *

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _The neverending fight against evil_

 _Take down the opponent without a second thought_

 _To be a hero is an infinite gauntlet_

 _But you must rise up to the challenge!_

 _Rise up, get up_

 _Ready for anything!_

 _Get up, rise up_

 _To save the day._

 _Be the hero everyone calls for_

 _And be there for friends, your family…_

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _I SAY!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira STAR~_

* * *

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _?: Kawaii-desu ne!_

 _Sasuma: Who's this freaky chick?_

 _Kanjo: Stay away from her Sasuma!_

 _Sasuma: She's so...enchanting…._

 _Kanjo: NOOO, Sasuma! I'll save you! Nessquik, you have to help me!_

 _Nessquik: What!? Why am I being brought into this!?_

 _Kanjo: You don't understand! This isn't just a matter of loli love anymore….this is a matter of Loli Loyalty!_

 _Nessquik: Oh good grief…_

 _See you next time!_


	13. S3E13: Loli Loyalty

Sasuma was busy watering the flowers in the garden. Not that he wanted to be outside or anything. "Palutena's forcing me to tend to these tulips. She said if they wilt, I'm history. Obviously I want to stay alive, so, here I am now…" She groaned.

"This job is so tiring…" Sasuma sighed. "I should really take a break soon, my back is killing me…" But, you're only 8 years old! "8 years old PLUS some! In case you've forgotten, I'm THOUSANDS of years old!" Jeez...sorry…

With still an entire bed and a half to water, Sasuma decided to call it quits there. "I'll pick it up later today. It's still early, anyway…" She was about to head back inside, but a tiny, cute, and yet grating, and annoying voice made her stop in her tracks. "Tehehee…."

"What the?" Sasuma turned around. "Who's there?"

"Only me! Kawaii des!"

The loli raised an eyebrow. "Very funny, but I don't exactly know who 'you' are. So, if you could just come out, please?"

"If you want me to, onee-chan!" The leaves in the bushes ruffled a bit, and out came a tall, blue haired girl with a skimpy dress and a red ribbon. She sure didn't look like a girl, no- she HAD to be a woman!

Sasuma's jaw dropped. This girl wasn't too tall, but at least as tall as Ray. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

"Hai, hai, onee-chan! It's me, Mary!" The weirdo cupped her and Sasuma's hands together. "I've been searching all over for you! But I finally found you, onee-chan~!"

Sasuma yanked her hands away. "I have no idea who you are! Get away from me!"

"But, onee-sama!" Her face scrunched up. "I want us to have big-little sister yuri love! It will make me feel so hap~py!" Her face emoted, leaving Sasuma blank.

"I-I….don't understand...Wait, love!? Sorry, lady! I'm already in a relationship!" Mary huffed, and got out a tissue, biting on it.

"Someone already has my onee-chan!? This is unforgivable! No matter…" She turned around, switching moods to a happy, cheerful one. "I'll make you love me, or my name isn't Mary Jane Sue!"

Mary….Sue? Oh no…

* * *

Kanjo was busy making pancakes in the kitchen, it was his turn to make breakfast for everyone in the mansion. He slipped a little extra for Sasuma, knowing she was one who couldn't resist his pancakes.

"Ah, ain't it just a relaxing Saturday? I can't wait to sit down and eat some of these buttermilk pancakes!" With one last flip of the spatula, Kanjo had several plates full of pancakes, ready for serving. "Oh, Sasuma!"

He called out for Sasuma, knowing that she usually would be there to help carry the plates out to everyone. But for some reason, she wasn't there. "Huh...SASUMA!" He yelled out a little louder. Still, no answer.

"Hey, Kanjo! People out here are getting hungry!" Kanjo answered, "Sorry for the wait, I'll be out in a sec!" He pondered to himself. "Where could she be? Usually she'd be here!"

Nonetheless, there was a crowd waiting for his pancakes, and he couldn't leave them hanging. He'd search for Sasuma after breakfast, it was no trouble. It would take a little longer to give everyone pancakes though, without any help…

"Sorry for the wait, everybody! Breakfast is served!" Kanjo got right to work. Plates and cups of juice flew through the air, landing perfectly in front of their designated spot without a single fall or spill. Within just a couple of minutes everyone was served.

"But it would take just a couple of seconds if Sasuma were around...Seriously, where is she? I don't even see her at breakfast!"

And then he spotted her. With another girl. And they were making out. Pretty grossly, might I add. Kanjo's heart practically stopped beating and he let out a shriek. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Everyone turned to face him. "Uhh, dude? Is everything alright?" Kanjo shot off like a bullet towards the table Sasuma and the mystery girl were eating at.

"SASUMA!"

"Huh? Oh, hey there Kanjo." Sasuma looked out of it. "Don't mind me, just hanging out with my girlfriend."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

The Sue responded. "Hai, hai, Kanjo-san! Me and Sasuma are dating now! Isn't that lovey-dovey~?" Somehow, she emoted a heart out of thin air.

"SASUMA IS MARRIED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kanjo was a volcano, his rage erupting through the top of his head, almost literally.

Mary smiled, pinching Kanjo's cheeks. "Sorry, Kanjo-san! But onee-sama loves me now! Poor, poor you, all single and stuff again…" She fiddled with her hair, looking away innocently...before shooting a glare at Kanjo, only making him angrier.

"Okay, THAT'S IT! SASUMA! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" He reached out to grab Sasuma's hand, but when he touched it, an electrical shock shot down his spine. "GACK!"

"Oh, my, my! I almost forgot to mention!" Mary put a hand up to her mouth in laughter. "The spell I put Sasuma under won't let anyone other than me touch her!" Then, she put her hands over her mouth in surprise. "Oooooopsies, did I let that spill? My bad~!"

"So you have her under a spell…?" A Kanjo covered in soot answered. "No wonder! Sasuma would never cheat on me! There had to have been another force at work!"

"Doesn't matter! She'll never be free from it! You might as well say your final goodbyes…" Mary's face grew sinister. " **Because she'll be** _ **MINE**_ **forever!** "

Kanjo went aghast. Was he really about to lose Sasuma to some nigh-perfect being!? A goddess among the Earth? A lady of- hey, who's messing with the script!?

"Oops, sorry, desu~!"

 _SD? Smash Domain!_

 _Chase that neverending dream_

 _Now it's calling us to go back to the start_

 _Wishing on star from up above_

 _Let us go, till fate do us apart._

 _Take on the challenge don't be shy!_

 _The challenge of the gods!_

 _Go! Go! Yes! Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic!_

 _We can get tougher even if we lose_

 _Multiple different paths to choose_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us anymore, so come at me!_

 _So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic!_

 _Let's Go! Yes! We'll be free!_

 _Keep on powering up, you'll see_

 _Just Come Along, and SD With Me!_

 _ **The struggle to reclaim loli love! This is a matter of Loli Loyalty!**_

"Please, Nessquik! I'm begging you!" Waves of tears were coming from Kanjo's eyes as he begged his older brother to help him with Sasuma.

"I already told you, she isn't my wife, so she isn't my problem! I've already got enough on my plate with trying to fully repair Lyn and I's marriage and taking care of Candy at the same time, so why don't you find someone else to help you?"

"That's the thing, Nessquik! No one else will help me! They're all afraid of the Sue!"

Nessquik's face froze. "Th-The Sue?" Kanjo nodded, tears still streaming down his face.

Suddenly, Nessquik shut the door. Kanjo sighed. "I guess he's just as scared as the rest of them...I wonder why...Whatever, guess I'll try to find someone else."

Just as he was about to leave, Nessquik swung open his door again, holding what seemed to be a giant bazooka. "C'mon, Kanjo. We have a Sue to destroy."

"Woah, woah! I never said anything about destroying anybody! I just want Sasuma back!"

Nessquik rubbed his temples. "You don't understand...the last thing the universe needed was a Sue, and now there's one amongst us? Don't you realize how dangerous she is to our way of life!?"

"...How dangerous….?

"Sues are nigh-perfect beings capable of remodeling and reshaping the universe into ways they see fit. Not even Palutena can compare to a Sue's power...The fact that there's one in our universe is bad enough. Therefore, she MUST be eliminated!"

"Why's this remind me of that one comic I read…'Ensign Sue', was it called?" (It's a pretty nice comic by the way! Go check it out!

?strip_id=989)

"Ahem, back on focus here. The point still remains. This Sue **must die**!" Nessquik loaded the bazooka with missiles. "We'll find her and crush her before she gets the chance to do anything else!"

Kanjo didn't want to hurt anyone, but if what Nessquik was true, there wasn't much he could do there. Besides, this was all to get Sasuma back, right? "Alright, Nessquik, if you say so. Do you have any idea where she and Sasuma are, anyway?"

"Currently, no. But they have to be somewhere in the mansion, no doubt. Let's get to searching!"

The search didn't last all too long, as Nessquik and Kanjo quickly found Mary and Sasuma making out in the foyer. "There she is, Nessquik!" Kanjo made a disgusted face. "And she's making out with Sasuma again…"

Nessquik rolled his eyes. "Is that all you care about? Getting your girlfriend back?"

"Girlfriend?" The loli's face grew into that of hurt. "Sasuma's not my _girlfriend!_ She's my WIFE!" Nessquik shrugged. "Whatever you say…"

Mary was completely unaware that a giant bazooka was being pointed at her, ready to obliterate her from existence. "Lock n' load…" Nessquik took a steady aim. "Ready…..aim…..FIRE!"

The missile shot out, and zoomed towards its target. Mary saw it from the corner of her eye, and tried to get out of the blast, but it was too late. A huge explosion sounded, and when everything cleared, a huge black spot replaced where Mary once was.

"Mission accomplished. I have to admit, that was a whole lot more easier than what I was expecting it to be." Kanjo let out a sigh of relief….or would have, if we wasn't busy gaping at the fact that MARY WAS STILL ALIVE!

"Wait, WHAT!?" Nessquik turned around, and sure enough, the blue haried Sue was in perfect condition, no indicators that she'd been blown to smithereens just moments before.

"This makes no sense! How is she still here!?" Nessquik's face grew grim. "It's just as I'd feared. I should have predicted this outcome! Why would a Sue be taken down that easily!?"

Mary finally noticed Nessquik and Kanjo's hiding spot. "Oh, hai, hai! Did you come to wish me and onee-chan a happy relationship together? OwO" Her sickeningly sweet face made Kanjo want to vomit. His face was full of hatred as he stared at his loved one's captor.

"I'll make you pay...YOU HEAR ME! I'LL MAKE YOU-" His mouth was muffled by Nessquik, who dragged him away. "Come on, Kanjo. We know when we're beat. We have to reform and regroup to come up with another plan…."

* * *

Nessquik and Kanjo were back in Nessquik's room, both of them pacing back in forth in near-perfect unison.

"How are we going to beat her? It's not about outsmarting her...don't think she's all that bright, anyway…"

"We can, but all she's going to do is completely restore herself. We need a way to contain her….Wait!" A lightbulb shined over Nessquik. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

Nessquik ran over to his closet, and after throwing away some of his clothes, he revealed a net. "This is my latest invention...the Dimensionet!"

"You make new things as the plot demands...anyways, what's that thing do?" Nessquik smugly replied, "I'll demonstrate!"

He raised up one of Candy's old toys. "He doesn't play with this thing anyway, it'll be perfect. Now, then...Kanjo….watch!" Nessquik trapped the toy with his net, and it instantly teleported away.

"Woah! What in the world!? Where'd it go?"

"Whenever I capture something in this net, it is instantly transported to another dimension!-" Nessquik was busy pridefully rambling about his invention, he didn't even notice that Mary had somehow made it into his room. "-And as such, if we catch Mary in this thing, there's no way she can come back to our dimension, even if she IS a Sue!"

"Ooooh, can I try it?" Nessquik handed the net to Mary, who he had no idea was even present and had asked him. "Sure, just be careful with it."

"I will, desu ne!" Mary broke it in two, and threw it in the trash can. It was only then that Nessquik realized who he was talking to. "EEEEEEEEH!?"

"Oopsies! My apologies! I had no idea you needed that~! Teehee!" Mary skipped away serenely, leaving Nessquik dumbfounded.

"H-How...did she…" Kanjo rubbed his forehead. "Back to the drawing board, bro…"

Plan B failed, so all that was left was to wallow in despair on the floor. Nessquik and Kanjo both cried and sat in their own tears.

"Sasuma's gone forever…!"

"My net...my poor net…!"

Both, in unison, yelled out. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kanjo got a tissue and sniffed, wiping the corners of his eyes. "I guess that's it then, Nessquik...I should really just give up on Sasuma...there's no saving her now….Mary's only interested in her and no one else…"

Nessquik sat up sharply, hearing the end of Kanjo's sentence. "Wait, say that again?"

"I should really just give up on Sasuma?"

"No, the other thing!"

"That Mary's only interested in her and no one else?" Nessquik got yet another lightbulb hovering over him. "Idea, idea! Kanjo, we gotta have Mary take interest in someone else!"

"But how are we supposed to do that!?"

"Easy….heh heh…." Nessquik shuffled his hands together, having quite the evil grin on his face.

* * *

"Oh, dad, I can't wait to open my eyes! You promised cookies, right?"

Nessquik was pushing Ray along. "Yeah, yeah. When you open your eyes, plates upon plates of cookies will be waiting for you.

Ray giddily hopped. "They better be chocolate chip~! Oh, I can barely wait to taste them!"

Meanwhile, Kanjo was pushing Mary along. Sasuma was still currently smitten with Mary, so she followed.

"You promised me candy, right Kanjo-san? Mary loves candy, desu ne! :3" Kanjo rolled his eyes. "Sure. Candy. Whatever floats your boat."

Both groups met up in Nessquik's room. The plan was in action, all Nessquik and Kanjo had to do now was let the pair open their eyes.

"Alright," Both brothers said, "Open your eyes!"

Ray opened his eyes. He saw no plates. He saw no cookies. He saw no plates of cookies. He saw nothing of value. He was angry. "What is THIS!?"

Mary opened her eyes. She saw candy. She saw eye candy. She saw the most gorgeous, beautiful human being on this planet. She was elated. "What is THIS~!?"

The Sue rushed over to Ray's arm and began cuddling him affectionately. "Who are you, handsome stranger?"

Ray, although flattered by the compliment, was understandably taken aback and quite disturbed. "Hey, what gives, Dad!? There's not a cookie in sight! Just this weird girl!"

"And mission accomplished, for real this time." The spell on Sasuma dispelled, and the loli was left in a daze. "Huh? Wha? Where am I? What have I been doing this entire time!?"

"Shh, Sasuma." Kanjo gave his lover a kiss. "What's really important now is that you're back with me!"

"Back? Does that imply that I left?"

"Err...it's a long story…" Kanjo took an aside glance over to Ray and Mary, who had acquainted themselves rather nicely. Well, as nice as they could, anyway….

"You're my Sweet Babboo, desu!" Mary cooed.

"I am NOT your Sweet Babboo!"

* * *

Cia awaited Fawful's return. He was to locate the first Sage and seal him inside the Sage Seal. With one of the seven gone, the other six couldn't possibly stand in her way! Capturing them would be easy!

...Or so she thought anyway. A weary Fawful returned with an empty seal. "Fawful! What is the meaning of this? Didn't I tell you NOT to come back unless you've captured the first Sage!?"

"Well, Fawful can't exactly find a Sage if Fawful doesn't know where the Sage is! Fawful doesn't know where any of the Sages are!"

An oversight in her plan. She had no clue where the Sages were, let alone _who_ they were. "...Very well. You're excused this time, it was my fault. But don't let it happen again!"

"Whatever you say, Bird Lady!" Fawful let out his trademark grin, earning a quick bolt of lightning from Cia's hand. "That little rat…"

Naos returned to the base, the Red Jewel glowing in his palm. "Cia, I presume you're having trouble locating the Sages?"

"I am- wait, how did you know?" Naos smirked. "Intuition." He opened his hand, and the Jewel shot a beam of light, opening a portal. "The Jewel can take us right to them, all 7 of them."

"This is...perfect! Why didn't you tell me about this before!? Then I wouldn't have to worry myself about sending that idiot to find just one of them!"

"You never asked."

Cia gritted her teeth together. "Whatever. You stay here. I'll apprehend the first Sage myself. Make sure the rest of the idiots don't get into any trouble, hear? Oh...and do keep a close eye on Link."

"Sure, but why Link specifically?"

"Just do what I say!" Naos shrugged, and Cia went through the portal. Keeping to his word, Naos went to check up on Link, who was by the riverside.

"Hey, Link. _Water_ you doing here all by your lonesome?" Link gave Naos a deadpan expression. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Hilarious, even. You should become a comedian."

"It was one of my spare hobbies back in the day….but seriously."

The young man sighed. "It's nothing, really. Just...thinking, is all." Naos raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"About things."

"What kind of things?"

"Things you have _no_ business prying yourself into."

Naos looked away. "Sure, sure. Cia told me to check on you is all. Don't get your tongue in a rut-"

"Wait, Cia asked about me?" Link stared back down at the river, blushing a bit.

"Is there something you're not telling me about you and Cia, Link?"

"W-Well…" For someone who had just denounced the Smash Mansion days prior, you'd think Link would be a little more confident.

"I m-may like her a bit…" Link fiddled with his fingers. "She's cute...in a completely mature way, of course!"

"Uh...huh. Sure, buddy. I'll help you out with her, 'k?" Link waved his arms frantically. "I never asked you to help me! I'm fine, really!"

"Mmmhmm. If you say so, Link. If you need any advice, come to me. I can help you out."

Link pouted, watching Naos walk away. "What does he know about girls...hmph."

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _The neverending fight against evil_

 _Take down the opponent without a second thought_

 _To be a hero is an infinite challenge_

 _But you must rise up to the challenge!_

 _Rise up, get up_

 _Ready for anything!_

 _Get up, rise up_

 _To save the day._

 _Be the hero everyone calls for_

 _And be there for friends, your family…_

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _I SAY!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira STAR~_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Rezid: The children of this mansion have no authority hovering over them whatsoever! This lazy, mindless lifestyle of today's youth must end! That's why...I'm reopening my school!_

 _Ray: What!? We're going back to school again!?_

 _Sasuma: It better not go like it did last time...even then, no way am I going!_

 _Toon Link: What!? Why do I have to go!?_

 _Zelda: School is fun. You'll learn a lot too._

 _Ike: Besides, you don't do anything during the day, this'll help you in the long run!_

 _Rezid: Ladies and gentlemen...I'm opening R.E.Z.I.D University!_

 _See you next time!_


	14. S3E14: REZID University

Ray was playing pattycake with Boo. That's someone you haven't heard from in a while, eh?

"Alright, Boo. Repeat after me, now, 'k?"

"K'!" Boo was learning how to speak and walk, so she grew up quite a bit since the comet hit Smash Domain.

"Okay! Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man! Bake me a cake as fast as you can!"

"Pabby cat, pabby cat, pabby bran! Bak' me a cake as fas' as you can!"

Ray sweatdropped. "It's progress. Don't worry, you'll know how to speak as good as your big brother soon!" Ray picked Boo up and spun her around. Ah, isn't sibling love beautiful?

There was a knock at the door. "Huh? Oh, must be Sasuma or Kanjo. Maybe even Samus or Bayonetta. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Nana and Popo today either….Maybe it's them." He put Boo down, and went over to answer the door.

When he opened it, he was immediately stuffed into a bag. "HEY! WHAT GIVES!?" Ray squirmed and struggled, but whoever was holding the bag wanted him to stay in it.

"Ugh, this is so lame…" Finally giving up, Ray let his kidnapper take him off. Boo was left in confusion, wondering where her big brother went.

* * *

Ray was thrusted into a chair, and he looked around wildly. Around him, he saw Sasuma, Dark Pit and Pit, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Mega, Roy (SD)- A whole lot of people!

"What are we all doing here!?" An agitated Dark Pit looked ready to kill as he unsheathed his weapon...or would, if he had it. "What the!? Where the heck is my staff!?"

A sinister, commanding voice came from the front of the room. "All dangerous things have been confiscated for the time being. For now...your presence will remain here…" The figure revealed himself. It was REZID!? "...In the classroom!"

"Rezid!?" Ray had noticed another thing Rezid had said. "Wait, hold on...classroom?" A look around, and sure enough, they had all been in a classroom. This only added to everyone's anger more.

"Wooooah!" Except for Ray, obviously. "I'm back in school again!? This is so cool!"

"This is so NOT cool!" Pit clenched his fist. "When Lady Palutena finds out about this, you're SO going down, Rezi-"

Rezid put up a hand to silence Pit. "She already knows, you cretin. In fact...everyone in the Smash Mansion knows you're here. For my returning students….welcome back." Rezid sent a menacing smile towards Ray, Sasuma, Mega, and Roy (SD). All (except for Ray) shuddered underneath that maniacal grin.

"And to my new students...welcome! This classroom will allow you to learn, and become beneficial members of society!"

"Hold on! How did you even get permission to do this!?" Rezid chuckled. "Well, allow me to show you through flashback!"

 _A couple of days earlier…_

 _Rezid was walking back to his room from the library, having read a series of books on how natural selection worked and its effects on the environment. "Fascinating, truly fascinating...who would have known that moths evolved in such a way to hide from their predators?"_

 _Suddenly, a blur of green and black rushed past him, causing him to drop his books in a daze. It was Toon Link, who had Sasuma's hat and the loli was chasing him in pursuit._

" _GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!"_

" _You'll have to catch me first, haha!"_

 _When Rezid regained his senses, he grew incredibly angry. "Well I never! Children today are such misguided simpletons, you'd think they would be dead with how dangerously they act! Hmph...They really ought to be going to school."_

 _Rezid knew how his last attempt at a school went. "There's no way I can possibly do that again, that was a disaster...unless…" He began hatching a dastardly plan in his head, grinning evilly at the thought. "Perish the thought! I shall report to Master Hand posthaste!"_

 _He brought up the matter of sending the Smash Mansion's youth to school, and the floating hand agreed wholeheartedly. And thus, the plan was set into motion…_

"And that is why you are all here now! You will know your place in this mansion as children….and soon, your place in society! I will make sure of that!"

"Rezid, this whole thing is stupid!" Sasuma put her hands on her hips, pouting. "You know how things went last time!"

"Except last time no one knew we were being held hostage, Sasuma," Ray chided in. "Now, everyone knows!" Sasuma rolled her eyes. "Thanks for helping a girl out in her defense…"

"No problem!"

Rezid got out a ruler and smacked his desk. "Your first teacher will be here any moment now! She'll be teaching Math. You idiots had best not give her a hard time...or I will see to it that you regret it." Rezid shot out a glare towards the class, sending chills down everyone's backs.

"Now then. Enjoy learning!" He laughed on his way out the door.

"Man, this stinks! I was really looking forward to going to the movies today…" Pit sulked, putting his head down on his desk.

"We all had plans today, Pitstain. Ugh...the minute we get out of here, I'm giving that punk a piece of my mind-"

The door opened, and the first teacher came in. It was Princess Peach!

"Good morning, class! I'll be your math teacher today!"

Dark Pit zipped his mouth. If Peach was the teacher, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

 _SD? Smash Domain!_

 _Chase that neverending dream_

 _Now it's calling us to go back to the start_

 _Wishing on star from up above_

 _Let us go, till fate do us apart._

 _Take on the challenge don't be shy!_

 _The challenge of the gods!_

 _Go! Go! Yes! Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic!_

 _We can get tougher even if we lose_

 _Multiple different paths to choose_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us anymore, so come at me!_

 _So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic!_

 _Let's Go! Yes! We'll be free!_

 _Keep on powering up, you'll see_

 _Just Come Along, and SD With Me!_

 _ **Class is now in session, students! R.E.Z.I.D University!**_

"Now, can anyone tell me what the square root of 49 is?" The class had actually been going pretty good so far, no one spoke out of turn, all in respect of Peach. Who knew the Princess had a knack for Math?

"48, ma'am!" Ray answered, confident in his answer. The other students gave him a look, as if he were an idiot.

"Oh, err...that's not quite it. Would anyone like to help Ray out?" Sasuma raised her hand. "It's 7. See, 7 times 7 is 49, so 49 is a perfect square of 7."

"Excellent work, Sasuma!" Ray slumped down in his seat. "I wasn't even close to the answer…" The princess noticed her student's gloom and gave him a pat on the head. "You'll learn. Math is easy once you've figured it out!" That helped Ray a little. He was confident for the next problem!

Next, the class learned about how slopes worked. "Can anyone tell me what axis the _rise_ is on and what axis the _run_ is on?"

"The rise will always be on the y axis, while the run will always be on the x axis!" Peach smiled. "Good job, Pit! You're so smart!"

The angel blushed, earning the ire of his dark counterpart. "That little...if he thinks he can impress Peach like that...Princess!" Dark Pit raised his hand. "Yes, Dark Pit?"

"Is it okay if I demonstrate a problem on the board to further educate my classmates on what rise over run means?"

Peach beamed. "Of course!" Dark Pit had a smug grin on his face. "This'll knock everyone's socks off...Peach will be so impressed…!"

Dark Pit began to graph a problem on the board, the rise being 3, while the run was 2. He drew both axises, and laid the problem out. When he was done, he triumphantly presented his work to the class. "And that, fellow classmates, is a demonstration of rise over run!"

Instead of clapping and a recognition of Dark Pit's intelligents, all he heard were snorts and bursts of laughter. "What!? What's so funny!?"

Pit was the first to point out his mistake. "Silly! You labeled the x and y axis wrong!" Dark Pit blushed, then turned around. Sure enough, both the x and y axis were in reverse order. He grew as red as a tomato as the laughter of the classroom grew louder by the second.

"Now, now…" Peach couldn't help but giggle a little. "Let's not make fun of Dark Pit. We all make mistakes every once in awhile. Now, then!"

After that slight mishap, the rest of the class was smooth sailing. Eventually, Math was over. "Until next time, children! I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Goodbye Princess Peach!" The class said in unison.

The next subject everyone was to learn was Science, taught by Doctor Mario. The humble man had brought all sorts of chemicals and supplies to help teach the kids about Chemical Reactions.

"Alright-a class! Today we'll be using baking-a soda and vinegar to make-a chemical reaction!" Doctor Mario got out a bag of baking soda and flask full of vinegar.

"I've seen this experiment hundreds of times on television, why do we need to see it again?"

"Aren't you-a curious about why baking soda reacts with vinegar?" He had a point. Everyone gathered around the doctor as he mixed both ingredients together. The result was a massive overflow of foam from the vinegar flask.

"Baking soda reacts with-a vinegar because of the freedom of carbon dioxide! The molecule has broken from its chemical bonds, and now-a in the air!" The classroom was in awe.

"Doctor Mario, you don't think the gas is harmful to us, do you?"

"Carbon-a dioxide is not a harmful gas. In fact, you produce-a it yourself!" This statement earned more attention from everyone. "Really? How?"

And so, the Chemical Reactions lesson slowly phased into a lesson about how the Human Body works with Breathing. Science was also a success!

* * *

Next class was in the newly-built-just-for-Rezid's-school gymnasium. It was Physical Education, headed over by Cloud.

The soldier was in a tank top, with a whistle draped over his neck. For whatever the reason, Robin (Male), who was watching the class from the bleachers, couldn't stop getting nosebleeds from looking at Cloud. No one knew why, either…

"Alright, class! Today we're going to do some physical training! A healthy body is key to a healthy mind!" Everyone went to change into outfits that would better help them exercise, and the class began with pushups.

While Ray was doing his pushups, he didn't notice an unwanted suitor right beside him-Mary.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!" Ray was startled by the horrible Japanese accent, and saw that it was Mary. "Oh, it's just you."

"Hai, hai! Ray-kun! How are you doing this lovey dovey kawaii-"

"Alright, cut that out!" Ray pushed Mary away. "Can't you see I'm trying to do pushups? You should be doing them too!"

"My Sweet Babboo is so caring, he thought of me too...okay, I'll go back to doing them just for you!"

Ray yelled out, "I am NOT your Sweet Babboo! And I don't care if you do your pushups or not, I only care that you get as far away from me as possible!"

"Isn't he just the cutest thing?" Ray rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his exercise.

Next up, the class was to do laps around the gym. "Running is good for the heart! It also builds up endurance!"

The class was to do 5 laps around, which seemed ample enough for the first day. While running, Lucas almost tripped on his shoelaces, but was helped up by Ness.

"I almost fell! Th-thank you, Ness…"

"No problem! Let's get back to running!"

It wasn't too long before everyone finished that, too. Cloud called his whistle to signal when everyone was finished.

"We've completed our exercise for today, so why don't we do something fun?" Cloud got out a small, red ball. "Dodgeball, anyone?"

A game of dodgeball was like a game of Mario Kart; fierce, competitive, and the destroyer of friendships. At one point, Pit earned a black eye and had to sit out, and during another, Kirby was the ball and literally nothing else. Ness even used PSI to rig the competition, and even more insanity broke loose. Dark Pit was on the verge of coming over to the enemy team and threatening to make some heads roll. Ray aimed only at Mary due to his pent up anger toward the girl, not that she minded at all. In fact, she thought it was another confession of love.

Nonetheless, everyone had a good time and made up by the end.

The next class of the day was English, headed by Noel. "Alright, anyone like to go over the rule we learned today in class?"

Pit thought in his head. "Was it 'I before E, except after H'? No, no, that doesn't sound right…" He went to thinking again. "Or was it 'E before I, except after- No, that's not it, either!"

"Pit, Pit, Pit…" Dark Pit smirked while holding back a laugh. "It's 'I before E, except after G!"

"That's not it, either!" Sasuma folded her arms, and had a matter-of-factly expression on her face. "It's 'I before E, except after K'!"

Everyone gave Sasuma a look. "That's the stupidest guess we've had so far!" Noel gave a sigh. "Does a _nyone_ remember?"

Ray raised his hand. "Yes, Ray?"

"Wasn't it 'I before E, except after C'?" Noel clasped her hands together. "That's it! Good job, Ray!" The blonde couldn't help but blush, it was rare he remembered things like this!

"Of all the people, CANDY remembered it, but none of you did?" Mega got out a mirror. "Tsk, tsk, you all are truly lacking posh…"

"You're one to talk…"

"Now, now, guys, settle down…." Noel got out a handkerchief. Teaching sure was harder than it looked on television!

* * *

The last class of the day was upon the students, which was History, but something was wrong.

"Where the heck is the teacher!?" Dark Pit was getting _seriously_ annoyed. He and everyone else had been waiting for 20 minutes, but still, no sign of their educator anywhere.

"It says on the schedule that Luigi is supposed to be teaching us…..you don't suppose he got held up, do you?"

The dark angel stood up. "I'm going to go find him, and DRAG him here if I have to!" He stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"If we waited a little bit longer, I'm sure Luigi would have shown up sooner or later…"

Dark Pit came back with a cowering Luigi, dragging the plumber by the strap on his overalls. "I found him! He was busy hiding in the laundry room!" He put Luigi in the teacher's seat, and the man was still shaking with fear.

"G-good morning, class…." He raised a hand as a sign of saying hello. Everyone responded appropriately by yelling out, "GOOD MORNING, TEACHER!" This caused him to faint on the spot.

After taking Luigi to the bathroom to help him recover…

"Luigi, what the heck was that back there?"

Luigi put his hands on his head, and sighed. "I never wanted to teach! I'm afraid of large crowds...Rezid forced me into this job, and I didn't want to be rude…" Ray sympathized with the man, and thought for a moment...an idea popped into his head. He got a bucket from a corner in the bathroom.

"Luigi, put your right foot in this!" Luigi looked confused. "Huh? How is that supposed to help me?"

"Just do it!" Luigi shrugged, and obeyed by sticking his foot in the bucket. "Well? Don't you feel more confident? Aren't you ready to teach the class?"

It wasn't immediate, but eventually, Luigi's eyes lit up with fire, and he looked more enthusiastic and determined than ever before. "ALLLLLLLLLL RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

"That's the spirit! I'll be waiting back in class!" Ray went back to the classroom, skipping all the way there.

When he got back in, everyone noticed how happy he was. "Well? Did you see what was wrong with Luigi?"

"You bet! He's ready to teach now!" Sure enough, the door shot opened, and there was Luigi standing.

He shot a glare to the class, causing chills to go down their spines. "Umm? Are you sure you fixed him?"

Ray was still smiling. "Positive! He'll be ready to teach us at any mome-" His sentence was interrupted by Luigi smacking him in the head with a ruler. "OW!"

"No talking, runt!" The plumber went to the front of the room and broke the teacher's desk in half! "I'm going to teach you scoundrels some HISTORY! Who's READY!?"

Everyone was afraid to answer. Pit whispered to Ray, "What the _heck_ did you do to him!?" The blonde was still rubbing the bump on his forehead from where Luigi hit him. "I don't know...I was confident I fixed his problem, but I think I just made it worse in all of the wrong ways!"

"Leave it to Candy to screw something up…" Sasuma got smacked in the head with a ruler too. "YOWCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"NO TALKING IN CLASS!"

Class went on, and no one spoke in fear of being hit in the head with a ruler. Eventually though, someone screwed up.

"WHO SPOKE!?" Everyone remained silent, not wanting to off anyone. Then, Mega coughed. Luigi unleashed his wrath upon the poor boy before getting a stack of bricks from the broken teacher's drawer and forcing Mega to balance them all on his head.

"What!? How am I supposed to balance THAT!?"

"Do it, or I'll make you scrub the floors!" Mega did as he was told, and stood in the corner, trying desperately not to let the bricks on his head fall.

"Anyone else wanna speak!?" The class shook their heads. "That's what I thought….now, back to the lesson! And if we have any more interruptions…" Sparks flew out of the mean stare Luigi sent to the students.

This was getting out of hand…"Ray, we have to do something!" Pit tried talking to Ray, but the boy was busy snoozing away. "Oh, come on!"

"PIT!" The angel froze in place. "Did I just hear you speak?"

"N-no sir!" Luigi threw the piece of chalk in his hand at Pit, it reaching maximum velocity in terms of speed. Pit barely moved out of the way, and when he looked back, there was a giant hole in the wall. "GAH!"

"You liar...LIARS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED IN THIS SCHOOL!" Luigi began to stomp towards Pit...but then he slipped and fell.

No one could help but laugh at his misfortune, but this turned out to be a fatal mistake.

"YOU LITTLE….." He got up, roaring flames rising from behind him. "PUNKS!"

"AAAAAAAH!" It was time to run, Luigi was furious! Everyone made a mad dash for the hallway (Sasuma dragging Ray by the collar).

"COME BACK HERE!"

"What do we do, what do we do!?" It seems there were no options at the moment but fleeing.

"We have to get somewhere safe! If we don't…." Sasuma reluctantly looked behind her, and Luigi was still hot on their tail. "Then we're done for!"

"Wake Ray up, I'm sure he knows how to stop Luigi!" Ray DID know how to stop Luigi, didn't he!? Sasuma shook him awake.

"Candy!? CANDY!"

"Who, what, when, where? The answer to question 5 is Ohio, I swear- Oh, it's just you."

"CANDY, HELP US!" Ray looked in front of him, and saw Luigi running straight at him. "AH!" He started to run too.

"What in the world happened!?"

"We slipped and fell, and now he's gone crazy! Do something!"

"I'll try my best…" Ray curved back around, preparing to fight Luigi. He got a mirror from off the wall, and used its power.

"Mirror!" The Mirror ability!

Luigi scraped his feet on the carpet, fully prepared to charge. Before he could do so, Ray divided himself up. "Mirror Body!"

Twelve copies of Ray were ready to fight by the original's side. Now, Luigi was confused. Which one was the real one!?

"Mirror Cut!" All the copies shot shards of mirror from their wands, hitting Luigi with each. This caused him to get even more angry, as he grabbed a Ray and threw it at the wall.

It broke into pieces, and the shards flew straight at Luigi.

"YOU KIDS _**WILL**_ KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Luigi shot fireballs at all of the copies. Luckily, the shot up a huge reflective bubble to guard them from the attacks. "Reflect Guard!"

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi charged one last time. Taking this opportunity to end the carnage once and for all, one of Ray's copies tripped him, sending him flying into the wall.

"Now, guys!" The copies held Luigi down, as the original took the bucket off of his foot. Luigi's angry expression turned back to its ordinary, fearful self again.

"Wh-what happened?" Luigi looked around. There was broken furniture, the wallpaper was peeling, and overall, a huge mess was left in the wake of Luigi's rage.

Ray got rid of his ability, and all of his remaining copies disappeared. "I wanted to increase your confidence, but you got really abrasive all of a sudden! I really have no idea why…"

Master Hand floated into view. He looked horrified! Or would, if anyone could actually read his expression. "What happened HERE!?"

"Uhhhh…." There was no easy way to answer that question. "Erm...Rezid! Yep, remember that school Rezid asked you about? He did this! You must close it right away." Ray's lie seemed to buy Master Hand over.

"Wait until I get my hands on him...no more school in this mansion! I'd rather have ignorant children than destructive ones!" He flew off.

Ray sighed. "Seems like school's out for the summer."

Everyone who ran came back, seeing that things were back to normal. Sasuma came up and punched Ray in the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"For putting us in danger in the first place!"

Then, Mary came and kissed him on the cheek. "YUCK! What was that for!?"

"For saving us!" Ray was absolutely disgusted.

* * *

Link had picked the most colorful of flowers from the meadow that was conveniently behind the base camp the others had set up. Roses, marigolds, tulips, all sorts of flowers decorated the bouquet Link had made.

"I hope Cia likes this…maybe this will help her see that I like her." Naos folded his arms, walking into view. "Well, well, well, it seems you took my advice after all."

"AH!" Link almost dropped the flowers at the startling sight of seeing Naos come out of seemingly nowhere. "Where did you come from!?"

"I saw you come out here after you asked me what the quickest way to a girl's heart was. I never expected this from you, though!"

"Shut up!" Link was red from embarrassment. (Somehow, despite being a shadow) "What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that Cia came back from sealing up the first Sage. Thought you might wanna know, considering that you want to make a move on her."

"She's back already…? O-okay. I'll be there soon." Naos waved Link goodbye, leaving the Hylian man to his….flowers.

"I guess if I want to do it, now's better than ever…" Link gulped, and slowly began to walk back to camp.

He peeked from behind a tree. There she was. It was only then that Link realized: Cia was _way_ out of his league.

He had never noticed how _drop-dead gorgeous_ she was, especially with that mask off. Just seeing her made Link's heart beat faster.

"The first Sage has been sealed." She held up the jar. "Only 6 more to go...how tedious this is. NAOS!"

"What do you want, lady…" Naos folded his arms.

"I got the first, so you go get the second!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Naos opened up a portal, and stepped through, making sure he had the Sage Seal with him.

"Phew, what a day...I swear, if you ask nicely for someone to willingly step inside a jar, then they should do it! That first Sage was so rude about it, too. Oh well."

Link was cowering in place. He couldn't do it, he really couldn't. "She's way too pretty for a guy like me…" He sadly sighed, and threw the bouquet of flowers on the ground. He decided to go sit by his lonesome on the riverside.

Cia had noticed a noise from over by the trees, and went to go investigate. She found a bunch of flowers tied together. "Oh my, how pretty are these! I wonder who…" She already knew who would give her these. Worry filled her mind as she went to the place where _he_ would most likely be: the river.

"Link? LINK!" Her heart was relieved to see him sitting alone by the riverside. She wrapped her arms around him. "Link, sweetie, why are you here all alone?"

"Oh, umm…" He fiddled his fingers together. "I w-wanted to...No, it's nothing."

Cia saw how nervous he was. He most likely wanted to give her the flowers himself, but decided against it. "Link, I think the flowers you gave me are beautiful."

"Really?" His eyes sparkled. "I don't know, though…" He went back to sulking. "They seem pretty common….I wanted to give you the best flowers I could find, the most prettiest girl deserves the prettiest flowers-" He put both of his hands over his mouth when he said that. "Did I just say that!?" Yes, yes you did.

Cia blushed, and grabbed Link's hand. "I think these flowers are beautiful. Thank you, Link."

In her head, Cia was giving herself a victory dance. " _Lana would be so jealous!_ "

Cia rested her head on Link's shoulder. "Th-this sure is relaxing…"

"You don't mind if I stay here a bit, do you?"

"No, not at all." The two sat together, by the flowing river. Villains they may be...but love can still abound.

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _The neverending fight against evil_

 _Take down the opponent without a second thought_

 _To be a hero is an infinite challenge_

 _But you must rise up to the challenge!_

 _Rise up, get up_

 _Ready for anything!_

 _Get up, rise up_

 _To save the day._

 _Be the hero everyone calls for_

 _And be there for friends, your family…_

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _I SAY!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira STAR~_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Spirit: Draco must die! ONCE AND FOR ALL!_

 _Jon: But boss, you remember the last time!_

 _Ryan: I know I sure do…_

 _Spirit: That's why I've hired someone to do our job for us!_

 _Katokiku: I will kill that dinosaur with my bare hands. I am an assassin, after all._

 _Ray: Oh brother! They're still trying to kill Draco!?_

 _Agame ga Keel! See you next time!_


	15. S3E15: Agame ga Keel

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Spirit had just wasted another shot at Draco. The dinosaur kept dodging every bullet, narrowly, and yet, he still hadn't gotten hit by one! Spirit was getting annoyed fast. Scratch that, he was furious.

"JON!" His bumbling henchman scrambled forward. "Yes boss!?"

"Grab the other shells! We are NOT stopping until Draco is DEAD!" Jon nodded profusely. Meanwhile, Ryan, who begrudgingly came along, was sitting by the tree reading a book. Spirit looked back and frowned.

"Ryan! Get your nose out of that book!"

"Shh, Spirit. It's getting really good. You should take a look, maybe you'd finally learn a thing or two!" Spirit was _very_ close to snapping Ryan in half. "Watch your tongue…"

During their exchange, Draco had gotten away. Spirit threw down his gun, and began to stomp on it. "I can't win! Can't win, can't win, can't win-"

"That's no kind of attitude!" Jon put a reassuring hand on his boss' shoulder. "We'll get that dino, just you wait!"

"Jon, you've said that ever since we started hunting Draco. And have we ever come close? No! Not once! EVER!" He began to hit the ground. "Dang it, dang it, DANG IT!"

Jon sighed, while Ryan shrugged. "Why don't you just give up, then? There's no point in even pursuing Draco if you're just gonna whine about it all the time…" Spirit held Ryan up by the collar.

"No. I will never give up. Draco is MINE to kill."

"Okay, jeez!" Ryan was dropped back down onto the ground. "Ugh, fine." Spirit nodded matter-of-factly, and stormed off, still quite upset.

"I wish there was a way we could help him…." Ryan thought for a moment...then something came to him. "Why don't we hire someone to kill Draco?"

"That's a good idea, uh huh!" Jon thought for a moment. "Wait, though. Wouldn't that hurt the boss' pride? He wants to kill Draco himself, not have someone else do it." Ryan chuckled. "What pride? He lost it all trying to kill that dinosaur!"

Jon agreed, for the most part. With that, Ryan went to the nearest telephone and began to ring up someone to kill Draco. Problem was, they had no idea WHO could kill him.

"Shoot. Jon, do you know of any assassins or whatever?" Jon shrugged. "The only assassin I know is an old soldier that fought in a war once..."

"Jon, why didn't you say anything before!? That's literally who we need!" Jon scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure, the idea just didn't come to me until now, I guess."

Now with that said, Jon told Ryan the number, and he got to calling the assassin. After a few rings, a cold, aloof voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, yes, my name is Ryan, and I was wondering if you could-" Suddenly, Ryan was pinned to the wall by needles, only hanging by his shirt. "AH! WHAT THE HECK!?" When he looked in the direction the needles came from, he got his answer.

There standing was a lean figure with a mysterious mask over his face. In his let hand were sharp needles. "You called?"

The figure introduced himself. "I am Katokiku, last surviving of the Mask Clan on the planet of Creation. I heard that you two needed to get a certain someone...killed."

"Yes, yes!" Jon went up to shake Kato's hand. "It's an honor to be in your presence again, sir!"

"Ah, Jon. It has been ages, truly." Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You know this guy, Jon?"

"Do I! I worked for him before I worked for Spirit! I'd never abandon my boss, but seeing Kato here again brings back good memories…" Jon began to smile reminiscing of the past.

"What…" Kato went over and pulled the needles out of Ryan's shirt, causing him to fall to the ground in a daze. "Good grief…"

"So will you be able to do it? Can you kill Draco for us?" Kato threw a needle through the nearby window, hitting Waluigi's cap. ("WAH!")

"Does that answer your question?" Jon nodded, and Ryan shrugged. "I will find that dinosaur, and I will not stop until he is _dead._ " The stealthy man vanished into thin air, and Ryan was left dumbfounded. Jon, on the other hand, was completely fangirling.

"What a nutcase…"

"Isn't he AMAZING!?"

 _SD? Smash Domain!_

 _Chase that neverending dream_

 _Now it's calling us to go back to the start_

 _Wishing on star from up above_

 _Let us go, till fate do us apart._

 _Take on the challenge don't be shy!_

 _The challenge of the gods!_

 _Go! Go! Yes! Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic!_

 _We can get tougher even if we lose_

 _Multiple different paths to choose_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us anymore, so come at me!_

 _So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic!_

 _Let's Go! Yes! We'll be free!_

 _Keep on powering up, you'll see_

 _Just Come Along, and SD With Me!_

 _ **Keel and dai all over again! Agame ga Keel!**_

Draco was getting his shopping for the day done at the local supermarket. "Let's see...spaghetti noodles, milk, cheese...what else do I need to make dinner tonight...oh, salt!" He turned his shopping cart around and headed for the spice isle. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched AND followed.

"Pepper, saffron, lavender...ah, salt!" Draco picked the salt shaker up and put it in his cart. "There, I think I have the other ingredients at home. I can't wait to eat some old fashioned-" A needle punctured the salt shaker, and its contents flowed out. "-spaghetti?"

Draco looked in the direction of the needle, but when he turned around, nobody was there. "Huh? Th-that was weird...I'mma just-" When he went to get another one, a needle punctured them all. "AH!"

He caught his attacker. It was someone wearing a pretty creepy mask… "Who are you supposed to be? Wasn't Halloween a couple of months ago?"

"I am Katokiku." Lightning struck. Inside the supermarket, huh? "And I will soon be your KILLER!" A flurry of needles flew for Draco, as the dinosaur yelled and high tailed it out of the supermarket as soon as he could.

"That...was...close!" Draco was out of breath."What the heck!? Who was that!?" Draco turned around, just to see if he was safe. A needle grazing his nose gave him the answer he needed. "Nope, nope, nope, NOPE, NOPE!"

Draco ran back to the mansion as fast as he could, and as soon as he got there, leaped inside the hole he lived in. (Yes, Draco lives inside of a hole in the garden.)

"Darn it, I lost him." Kato smiled. "But I may know where to find him!" He quickly got explosives from...wherever, and began to disguise them as a Yoshi's favorite food: melons.

Kato, however, was unaware that someone beside him was doing the same thing. "Just wait until Draco gets wind of these bombs, he'll be a goner for sure!" Spirit snickered. "This plan is brilliant! I'm a genius!"

Kato looked behind him, hearing a voice. Spirit did the same thing. The two exchanged glances for a moment. They shrugged, and went right back to planting explosives. However, Spirit wised up. "Hey, wait a second!"

Kato turned back around. "Hmm? Hey, wait a second!" They both eyed the bombs they had in their hands. Spirit eyed Kato suspiciously. "Just what are _you_ doing, pal?"

Kato sweated a little. "Well, I'm just, uhh...planting melons. That's it."

"But that's not a melon! That's a bomb!" Spirit swiped the bomb from Kato's hand, causing Kato to flinch. "No! You're ruining my plan!"

"What plan?" The assassin was getting more and more annoyed by the second. "To kill that dumb dinosaur, you ninny!"

Spirit's eyes flared with hatred. "Oh, no, NO! You are NOT going to kill Draco on my watch! He is MY kill only, do you understand?" Spirit and Kato were practically nose-to-nose at this point. Kato pushed Spirit away. "I was tasked to kill Draco, and I'm not going to let some washed-up hunter get in my way!"

That lit Spirit's fuse. "Why you…!" He grabbed Kato's wrist, and this prompted a reaction. He sprung up, and kicked Spirit in the face. Spirit retaliated by punching him in the gut, and soon, the two were having a full, blown out fight.

"Oh jeez!" Robin, who just so happened to be there, came into the picture. "Guys, you're fighting in the garden! At least take it somewhere else, you're going to hurt the flowers!" Before Robin could really do anything, however, he got socked in the head by a shoe.

Cloud came running to the scene when he heard a yell of pain from the garden. When he got there, he saw his unconscious boyfriend lying on the ground, in front of the two oafs who knocked him out in the first place. "Hey, what's going on here!?"

"Uhh...he did it!" Spirit was the first to point, he was NOT about to get trounced for this! And so, Cloud got out his sword, clearly not very pleased with what had transpired. "One of you's going to explain exactly what happened to Robin. If I have to do something, it won't be pretty."

Spirit began to sweat bullets. "This oaf decided to assault me whilst I was tasked to carry out an important job." Now Spirit was sweating even more. Kato had just put him on the spot, how was he going to retaliate!?

"Well, Spirit? Did you interfere with his business? Do know, that also means you're indirectly responsible for knocking Robin out." Cloud cracked his knuckles.

"N-No! This 'important job' is nothing more than to murder an innocent dinosaur!" Cloud's eyes shifted quickly back to Kato. "What!? Murdering an innocent creature!?" Spirit nodded hastily. "Such a tragedy! He's going to be a murderer if you let him carry through with it, Cloud!"

Cloud began to charge his limit. "I won't let you get away with knocking out Robin AND killing a dino! You're history!" Kato's eyes widened and he made a break for it. Cloud chased closely after him.

"Heh, that should get rid of that punk for a while. Now...where's Draco…?"

* * *

Ryan and Jon watched their boss carefully pursue Draco in silence, as both the dinosaur and hunter approached a forest.

"Huh. I wonder where Kato went."

"Draco's not dead yet, so I'm guessing he's taking his sweet time." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Some assassin this turned out to be."

"Be patient, Ryan! Kato's never failed to kill a target before, so he won't start now!"

"Easy for you to say…"

Back with Draco, the dino had been looking for some berries to eat. "I'm going to be late to Peach's party, so I need to fuel up and get going!"

Spirit aimed his arrow at Draco. "Steady aim...heh, Draco won't know what hit him-" A boulder crashed down on Spirit's head, earning him a huge welt. He wanted to scream, but didn't so as to not scare Draco off.

He turned around to see where it came from, and it was Kato, all covered up in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. "Yowch! What was that for!? And what happened to you?"

"Cloud happened. And you will not get in my way from here on out. I'll just rid of you here, so I'll have no more further interruptions." Kato had gotten dangerous. "You might as well give up now! I have never lost a fight!"

"You sure did lose against Cloud." You could tell Kato was blushing behind his mask. "Sh-shut up! He got a lucky shot on me and I couldn't do anything about it!" Kato leaped up and held a knife to Spirit's throat. "Your time is running thin. Any last words before I end you here?"

"Just one. Duck!" Kato looked behind him, and a hammer hit him square in the face, sending him into a bush. The hammer was a trap Spirit had set, just in case Draco came near. "It always pays off to have traps handy!"

The assassin dusted himself off, and narrowed his eyes. "You have humiliated me for the final time. Now I will show no sympathy or remorse for _**taking your life!**_ " Oh shoot, Kato was serious now! Spirit grabbed his bag of arrows and made a run for it.

"Look at the boss go!" Ryan was in awe. On the complete opposite of the spectrum, Jon was freaking out. "What in the world is Kato doing!? That isn't what I told him to do!"

All the while, Draco was innocently eating the berries from the bush, completely unaware of what was going on.

Kato chased after Spirit at near-blinding speeds, and caught up to him in nearly no time flat! "Kato! No! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh, I do. You're dead now, you sad excuse for a-" All of a sudden, Kato was trapped in rope.

Out came Peach in a blindfold, baseball bat in hand. Spirit and Kato had run in on Peach's birthday party!

"Just swing, Peach! You'll hit the piñata! Just have steady-" She swung early, and hit Kato in the jaw. "-aim."

"AAAAAAAAH!" That had to hurt. Peach swung again, this time in Kato's chest. "GAH!"

"Aim a little bit to the left, Princess!" She swung him in the head this time, flinging him around and around.

And Peach kept swinging, not even hitting the actual piñata but instead Kato, who was unfortunately right next to it. Spirit made his getaway.

"Ah, well that worked out well. Still no sign of Draco, though." What he did find, however, was his two comrades, Jon and Ryan. "You idiots! Where in the world have you been all day!? I've been chased by some crazy assassin!"

"Funny you say that, boss...see, we ordered him to come help you kill Draco, but, uhh…" Spirit felt something in him snap. "You what?"

"W-we-" Spirit didn't even let Jon finish his thought, as he strangled him to death. "YOU MORON! I COULD'VE DIED! WHAT IN BLAZES MADE YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE A BRIGHT IDEA!?"

Jon, in a daze, pointed towards Ryan. "Aww, crud."

"I'll give you a five second head start, Ryan." Ryan sighed, and broke out into a run as far as he could before Spirit started pursuing him.

"YOU'RE BOTH FIRED! FIRED,I SAY! _**FIIIIIIIIIIIIRED!**_ "

Draco finally made it to Peach's party at least. The first thing he saw was a dazed Kato on the ground, curling up in pain. "Huh. Well, you don't see grown men crying everyday!"

* * *

Link and Cia were sitting together in the field of flowers, commenting each other's looks. Since the last time we saw them, they had become a couple, flirting, and kissing all the way.

"No, Cia, you're about as beautiful as the wide, open sky, with the flapping of doves and a wide, colorful rainbow soaring overhead."

Cia blushed and gave Link a slight peck on the cheek. "Oh, Linkie-poo! You're such a gentleman for complimenting a woman like that~!"

The two's date was interrupted by the bumbling Fawful. "FAWFUL HAS THE NEWS OF GOOD! The Sages of Seven have all been caugh-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before he was hit in the head with Cia's dark magic.

"You IDIOT! You are _not_ to infringe on my time with Link! Is that understood!?"

"But, Bird Lady-"

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

Fawful spat on the ground and walked away grumbling, still smiling for whatever reason. Cia sat back down next to Link. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes!" She leaped onto Link and smothered him with kisses.

Back at the camp, Naos was holding the seven Sage Seals in his arms, careful not to drop them. "I hope Fawful comes back soon, these are actually really heavy."

Fawful came back, grumbling about something. Naos placed the seals down on the ground. "About time you showed up...what's the matter with you?"

"The Bird Lady wishes not to head the good news we have brought her! I HAVE FURY!" He spun around and struck a pose. "I'll never get used to you doing that…"

The Evil Sandwich showed up, complete with a scare chord and a choir shouting ' _EEEEVIL SANDWICH!'_

"Haha! I have returned with-" He was stomped on by Cyrus. "We're back! We have the blueprints for our super cool evil LAAAAAAAAAAIR!"

"That's nice, Cyrus." Nao took the blueprints from Cyrus and examined them. "Excellent, excellent...but where will we build it?"

"We should build it by the shoreline, so we can view the beach!"

"Fawful suggests we return to the Kingdom of Mushrooms and TAKE OVER PEACH'S CASTLE! AGAIN!"

Evil Sandwich finally made it out from under Cyrus' foot. "Or, we could just build it right here."

Naos thought for a moment. "The salami's right. If we build it here, we won't be spotted by the mansion."

"But...we're right next to the mansion."

"Ah, but we also have plot armor. They won't know that the lair belongs to us until it's too late." Naos had a point. Everyone there was really dumb, for some reason.

"Well, then here we shall build it!" Cyrus put a hand on his chin. "Hey, where's Cia?"

"Probably off with Link somewhere. We'll tell her about everything later."

With all seven 'Sages' as they've dubbed them captured, our unknowing heroes are oblivious to the growing danger unfolding beneath their noses. Will they be able to stop Cia and the villain's' evil plan? Well, probably, let's be real. But the events that unfold will be pretty interesting!

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _The neverending fight against evil_

 _Take down the opponent without a second thought_

 _To be a hero is an infinite challenge_

 _But you must rise up to the challenge!_

 _Rise up, get up_

 _Ready for anything!_

 _Get up, rise up_

 _To save the day._

 _Be the hero everyone calls for_

 _And be there for friends, your family…_

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _I SAY!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira STAR~_

 _Lavama: I will make you good yet, Ganondorf!_

 _Ganondorf: Ha! I'd like to see you try! I am the King of Evil!_

 _Zelda: I do hope nothing horrible comes out of this…_

 _Ray: Should I get some_ _ **Flowers for Ganondorf**_ , _then? He might appreciate them!_

 _Flowers for Ganondorf! See you next time!_


	16. S3E16: Flowers for Ganondorf

Destro and Palutena were totally dating now. There was no other way to put it. How a mere mortal got hooked up with a goddess is anyone's guess, though.

"Like, seriously. The guy's not even that good looking." Are you jealous, Dark Pit? "Heck no! I wouldn't be caught within 2 feet of that green-haired witch!" Sure, sure.

Anyway, the two lovers were on their latest date. They had rented out the entire cafeteria just to eat dinner in complete solitude, just the two of them. Of course, they needed a chef, so what better person than the greatest cook of all time?

"Me!" Wait, what?

"Ray, we didn't ask for you! We asked for Sora!" Ray was taken aback. "Sora can cook!? This is news to me!"

"Well, yeah. He makes a pretty mean stew. Whatever, though, he isn't here. You are. So you'll make our dinner." Destro gave Ray a recipe. "Could you fix this for us, please? It shouldn't be too hard."

"You got it!" Ray headed into the kitchen. "Now let's see here…" The recipe was for a nice, turkey dinner. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

And it was! Ray made the dinner in no time flat, and it both looked and smelled delicious. "Mmm! Destro and Palutena are gonna love this!" He put the entree on a cart, and rolled it out, back into the cafeteria.

Destro caught eye of what was coming, and his mouth started to water. "Woah, mama! This is going to be delicious!"

It would've been, but Ray tripped over someone's leg, and hit his head against the cart. "YOWCH!" The impact sent the turkey flying, right onto Palutena's head. "Mmm, tasty!"

Destro caught wind of the hot soup that was on the cart, and it boiled on his skin. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" He leaped up, and his head got stuck in the ceiling. The date was ruined, just like that!

And it was all because of the person who tripped Ray. The most evil, diabolical person in the entire Smash Mansion by far.

"Hahaha!" Ganondorf cocked a wicked grin. "You should watch where you're going, runt!" He helped Ray up.

"Oh, gee, Ganondorf! Thanks-" The Demon King pushed Ray back down again. "HAHAHA!"

Destro got his head out of the ceiling, his face red with anger. "GANONDORF! YOU RUINED PALUTENA AND I'S DINNER!"

"'Twas the idea! You should have seen the look on your faces! I got you good! And now, you won't even get to enjoy your dinner. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other people's lives to ruin."

Ganondorf was a jerk. He could probably do much worse than these harmful pranks he pulled on everyone in the mansion, considering he was the King of Evil, but Master Hand forbid any killing while attending the Smash Mansion. Obviously, the only one in the mansion who would kill someone for the heck of it was Ganondorf!

Destro had steam coming out of his ears. "You're going to get it GOOD when I tell Master Hand! Just you wait! Come on Palutena and Ray." He grabbed both their hands.

"And what will he do? I'll tell you what- Absolutely nothing! No one can stop me! AHAHAHA!" Well, something had to be done!

* * *

"I'm sorry, Destro. But there's not really much that I _can_ do." Master Hand sighed.

"What!? How can you let him run rampant like that!? That man needs to be controlled, one way or another. I say you just kick him out!" Destro was not fond of Ganondorf in the slightest, obviously. Really, no one was. Not even I am!

"It's not that simple. I invited Ganondorf during the Melee tournament, and because he has shown himself to be a powerful fighter, I can't kick him out! People want to see fists fly! There's a reason Pichu isn't here anymore!"

Ray raised a hand. "I thought Pichu evolved into the Pikachu we know today? Oh, and what about…" He counted on his hand. "Young Link, Snake, Wolf, and the Ice Climbers? What about the poor ol' Pokemon Trainer?"

"They can stay because I like them." Well, it was a reason, though not necessarily a good one. "Nonetheless, I can't kick Ganondorf out. There has to be another way…."

As if on cue to finally get the episode's plot rolling, Lavama appeared. "I believe I have found that way!" The former bookstore owner came in with a machine-like helmet, with a lot of bolts and screws loose.

"This is my latest invention." But, I thought Nessquik and Rezid were the inventors? "I've been taking lessons from Rezid. He's actually a pretty cool guy when he's not forcing children to go to school...Anyways, this thing doesn't really have a name-"

Ray interrupted. "The Niceotron 3000!"

"Firstly, how'd you know that its job is to make people nicer? And secondly, that is a horrible name! Who taught you to name things so badly!?"

"My dad did."

Lavama raised an eyebrow. "Well, that explains a lot." He cleared this throat. "Ray is right though, this helmet, when turned on and put on the head of the recipient, will make them nicer! As long as that helmet stays on, the person will be nice. It's fool-proof!"

Master Hand applauded. Or at least tried to. He would need his brother Crazy to actually clap. "It sounds like a plan, Lavama! But, how will we get it on his head?"

Ray saluted. "Just leave it to me!"

 _SD? Smash Domain!_

 _Chase that neverending dream_

 _Now it's calling us to go back to the start_

 _Wishing on star from up above_

 _Let us go, till fate do us apart._

 _Take on the challenge don't be shy!_

 _The challenge of the gods!_

 _Go! Go! Yes! Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic!_

 _We can get tougher even if we lose_

 _Multiple different paths to choose_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us anymore, so come at me!_

 _So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic!_

 _Let's Go! Yes! We'll be free!_

 _Keep on powering up, you'll see_

 _Just Come Along, and SD With Me!_

" _ **I don't know what's worse: to not know what you are and be happy, or to become what you've always wanted to be, and feel alone…."**_

― _**Daniel Keyes**_ _ **,**_ _ **Flowers for Algernon**_

 _ **Flowers for Ganondorf.**_

Ray, dressed up like a ninja, was stalking Ganondorf around the mansion. Right now, the Gerudo man was picking on a defenseless Lucas.

"Ha! You're weak! You couldn't even save your own mother!"

"Please...stop…" The blonde boy began to tear up. Ray crawled up on the ceiling, watching the scene from above. "Yeesh, that's low. Even for him. Well, here goes…" Ray turned the 'on' switch on the helmet, and it began to glow. "Now I have to drop it on his head…" With steady aim, Ray positioned himself to put the helmet on Ganondorf's head, and...PLOP!

Right on his crown of orange hair it landed. "Hey! What in the- GET THIS OFF OF ME!" The helmet was already working its magic. Ganondorf felt his body surge with new emotions. Whatever the case, his entire being was _**being**_ rearranged!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ganondorf let out a yell, and collapsed on the floor. Lucas, still having wet eyes, looked to the fallen man on the floor. Ray dropped from the ceiling, surprising him. "Wah! Oh, it's just you, Ray."

"Shh, Lucas. We have to see if this worked." Ray poked the seemingly lifeless Ganondorf. Suddenly, he stood up, startling the two kids.

"Lucas!" Ganondorf hugged Lucas, stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you. Please, I know I've been mean to you relentlessly, but I hope you can forgive me." Lucas went from crying to a state of shock. He was frozen in place. "Uhh, Lucas?"

"It worked! It worked, it worked, it worked!" Ray jumped for joy, and danced with Ganondorf. "You're nice, you're nice, you're nice!"

"I'm nice, I'm nice, I'm nice!" They danced around in place, holding hands. This earned a lot of weird looks from other Smashers.

Ray brought Ganondorf to Lavama. "Lavama, your helmet did the trick! Ganondorf is cured of the nasties!"

"I am! Thank you so much, Lavama!" Ganondorf hugged Lavama too. Like Lucas, Lavama wasn't used to this kind of behavior, whether he planned for it or not, so he was in a state of shock too. "Uhh, Lavama?"

Ray got a bucket of water and poured it on Lavama. "Huh, wha, who!? Oh, it's you two. What brings you here?"

"Like I said, your helmet worked!" He clasped his hands together, grinning. "Excellent! So, how do you feel, Ganondorf?"

The Gerudo man looked at himself. "Well, I'm me. How am I supposed to feel?"

Lavama shrugged. "I have no idea how you're supposed to feel. This, however, is a great first step to repairing your friendship with everyone in the mansion! Soon, everyone will know how nice you are. Oh, and Nessquik will be really jealous." Lavama smirked at the thought.

"Well, see you later, Lavama! I'm going to show everyone the new and improved Ganondorf!"

This was the start of a new beginning for Ganondorf. No longer would he be known as the King of Evil…

Or so he thought.

* * *

Ray and Ganondorf were doing nice needs for everyone. Things hadn't been going this smoothly ever since Link abandoned the mansion, so a good time to help raise the mood a little.

"Ganondorf, I can't thank you enough for helping me move these boxes into my room." Violet smiled. "You know, you've been really nice all of a sudden, I wonder why that is…."

Ray pointed to the helmet on top of Ganondorf's head. "It's all thanks to the doohickey Lavama made for Ganondorf. It forces him to be nicer, and we couldn't be happier thanks to it!" Ganondorf nodded, grinning.

Violet's warm smile turned into a frown. "Wait, a helmet's forcing Ganondorf to be nice?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

Violet thought. "Nothing, nothing….but, you should be careful. Forcing someone to act a certain way usually has its consequences. Especially for someone like Ganondorf." Violet's warning made Ray feel a slight chill. "Well, as long as we're careful right?"

"I suppose. Just be safe, okay?" Ray nodded. "You got it!"

Ganondorf nodded too. He gave a slight cough.

The next stop was to help Captain Falcon polish his racecar, the Blue Falcon. It really was pretty...when it wasn't covered in bird poop.

"I swear, these stupids birds always poop on the windshield! I can't race like this! CAPTAIN FALCON DEMANDS CLEANLINESS! HYES!" He was overly hammy about everything he did, the captain.

Ray and Ganondorf put on their cleaning gear. "Now, Ganondorf, be careful with these chemicals! They're very harmful, because, you know, it's for the car." Ganondorf gave Ray a thumbs-up. "You got it, partner!"

Ray and Ganondorf donned huge afros, and put on some shades. Oh, and microphones too.

" _We're workin' at the car wash, yeah!_

 _Come on and sing it with me,_

 _Car wash!_

 _Sing with some feeling now, car wash, yeah!_

 _At the car wash, woah,_

 _Talking about the car wash, man!_

 _Come y'all and sing it with me,_

 _Car wa-"_

The nice-feeling groove and car cleaning ended abruptly when Ganondorf started coughing really badly. "Oh jeez!" Ray threw off his afro and shades and went to Ganondorf's side.

"Are you okay!? Do you need some water?"

"I'm fine, Ray…" He coughed even harder than before, wheezing. Ganondorf seemed to be getting weaker and weaker by the second. He fell to the ground, his vision slowly failing.

"You are NOT fine! I'm getting you to Doctor Mario right now!" Ray, still showing a shocking amount of strength, picked up Ganondorf by piggyback (despite Ganondorf being taller) and ran off. Captain Falcon saw the two run off, and angrily put his foot down. "Hey! What about my car!?"

* * *

"Will he be okay, Doctor?" Ray, Violet, and Lavama were by Ganondorf's bedside, the Gerudo looking faint and weak.

"His pulse is getting dangerously low. I wonder what caused this…"

"He was doing such a good job! How did he get sick all of a sudden!?"

Zelda opened the door and walked in. She stooped down to Ganondorf, and examined the contraption on his head. "I feared this would happen. Who built this helmet?"

"I did, Zelda." Lavama confessed. "I thought he would be perfectly fine, but something is clearly wrong! Is that helmet doing this!?"

Zelda closed her eyes, her expression grim. "Ganondorf, as you know, is the King of Evil. I'm sure you also know, he is the reincarnation of the Demon King, Demise." Everyone was keeping up with what Zelda was saying so far. "Because of this, Ganondorf must _**stay**_ evil."

The Hylian Princess pointed to the helmet. "That helmet is corrupting him! It's forcing him to be something he cannot conceivably be! And because of this…" The princess picked up his limp hand. "He's fading away."

Zelda gently placed his hand down. "Ganondorf wields the Triforce of Power, and as only he can have it, if he dies...the balance of the Triforce will be destroyed."

Violet pieced things together. "So, if Ganondorf dies, the Triforce will cease to be?"

"Yes. And without it, so will Hyrule!"

This was bad. They had to come up with a plan to save Ganondorf, and fast. "Lavama, you have to get that helmet off!"

"Already on it!" Lavama rubbed his hands together and pulled on the helmet as hard as he could. "Come...on! It! Won't! Budge!" No matter how much he pulled, the helmet wouldn't come off!

Zelda gasped. "Oh no…"

Doctor Mario checked Ganondorf's pulse. "I'm afraid that it might be a little too late...Ganondorf is…" He looked away.

"Too late…" Zelda cried in her palms. Her kingdom would soon crumble.

Ray refused to give up, however. "There has to be another way! I won't stop now, Princess Zelda! We just have to think…"

An idea came to his head. "Palutena!"

Ray and Violet had told Palutena everything. "Hmm. Well, that does sound like a predicament, doesn't it?"

"Please, Lady Palutena. Isn't there any way we can save Ganondorf?" The goddess went deep into thought. When she came up with something, her face perked up for a second, but went back into a grimace.

"There is one way...but, it's far too dangerous for any mortal." Palutena peered deeper into her thoughts. " _Heck, it'd be dangerous for me too…_ "

"Well, what is it?" Ray had a determined look. "I've gotta save Ganondorf so Zelda can save her kingdom!" Palutena's eyes shined. "Ah, I always admired how you never accept 'no' for an answer, Ray. You're kind of like me in that regard." The goddess cleared her throat. "Hades' domain, the Underworld. I'm sure you've heard of it?" Ray nodded.

"Well, Ganondorf's lost soul must be there. When anyone dies, Smasher or whoever, that's where they end up to spend all eternity. Some are chosen to join me in Skyworld, others, not so much. Ahem," She continued. "If you can find Ganondorf there and restore him with this, the Revival Sphere-" She handed Ray a glowing pendant. "-Then, he'll be revived."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad!" Palutena's face grew somber. "Well, it sounds simple, but the Underworld is obviously a dangerous place. Nowhere any person like you should be. And of course, I have no business there! Just be careful of the monsters there."

Ray saluted. "Yes ma'am! Now, uhh...how do I get there!" Palutena cupped her hands and whistled. Pit zoomed into view and stood at attention. "Lady Palutena! Pit, Captain of the Centurion Guard, is reporting for duty!"

"Ah, yes, Pit! I need you to take Ray to the Underworld." Pit dropped his act really quick. "Wh-what!? But we haven't had to go there since we defeated Hades!"

"But he needs to go there. Ganondorf's in trouble." Pit twiddled his fingers. "Gee, Lady Palutena, I just don't know...it's really scary down there…"

"And dark…"

"And deep…"

"And- HEY! Stop adding stuff! You're just making it sound scarier!" Pit held his head and cried. "I really don't wanna go now!" Palutena sighed and showed Pit an ice cream cone. "If you do this for me, we'll go out for ice cream later with Destro~"

"Good enough for me!" The angel grabbed Ray by the hand and zoomed off into the sky.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

" _Again today I will go soaring through the sky!_

 _My enemies, I'll dish 'em up into stir-fry!_

 _Gracious goddess of the light, watches from up above!_

 _At dinnertime I always show the cook some loooooooooove!"_

"Hey, uhh, Pit? Can you, uhh, NOT?" Ray and Pit were soaring above the clouds to the entrance of the Underworld.

"Sorry, force of habit. In return, though, could you stop STRANGLING MY STOMACH!?"

"Pit, I'm afraid of heights! I kind of want to not die! Anyways, how close are we to the Underworld? I can only take so much jet lag…"

Pit stopped flying, and landed on some grass. There was a huge crater that glowed a dark red in front of them. "We're here! It's a ways down, so let me rest a minute before we go, okay?" Ray wasn't really paying Pit much mind, and instead was looking at a bunch of beautiful flowers.

"Woah...this is so pretty! Kind of surreal how this is growing right next to the entrance of the Underworld, though...I'm gonna pick a few!" Ray got a bundle of flowers and made a bouquet. "Someone might appreciate these."

At last, Pit was ready, and Ray clinged onto his back for dear life. The two flew into the Underworld.

It wasn't in any better condition from when Hades was defeated. It was hot, musky, and of course, really dark. Contrary to popular belief, there wasn't much lava at all.

"Here we are...the River of Souls, which is what Palutena was talking about, should be up ahead…." Pit shivered. This place gave him the creeps, still.

Ray got out the Revival Sphere. "Alright, baby! Do your magic!"

"Well, first we have to find Ganondorf's soul! To the river we go!" They flew off into the distance. Awaiting them was a long path of ghouls and ghosts, screaming in pain and terror. Grotesque expressions were on their faces.

"Oh man, I can feel the goosebumps…" Ray looked through the souls, one by one.

"Not Ganondorf, not Ganondorf, not Ganondorf...oh, hi Endermin...not Ganon-" Ray was taken aback. "Wait, run that back!"

Was it really…? "ENDERMIN!?" The Revival Sphere shined down on Ray's fallen comrade, and just like that, the last remaining human's body was restored anew.

"AAAAAAAH!" He was still screaming, grasping at his head. "H-Huh?" When he felt that it was still there, he looked around, and saw Ray and Pit.

"R-Ray? Is that you?" The blonde boy responded with a hug, tears running down his cheeks. "I was convinced you were dead forever! I'm so glad we found you again."

"M-Me too. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around me being alive right now. How'd you do it?"

Ray showed the Revival Sphere to Endermin. "With this thing Palutena gave me…" He was marveled by the sphere's power.

At that, Endermin perked up. "Wait, the comet! THE COMET! Is everyone okay!? Did it hit!? What happened while I was gone!?" Ray looked away a little sadly.

"Well...everyone else is okay, but the planet isn't...on the brighter side, we have somewhere else to live now! And now that you're back-" Ray spun Endermin around in a circle. "They'll be overjoyed!"

The other boy was slightly dizzy. "I sure have to get used to _that_ again, don't I…"

"Guys, I'm really happy for your reunion and all…" Pit interjected. "But, we should really find Ganondorf and get out of here. I really don't like the Underworld at all."

Back to the River of Souls it was, then. Searching for Ganondorf's soul. "I understand why Ganondorf's soul might be here, but why Endermin's? He didn't do anything bad…." Ray looked toward Endermin with concern. "I believe."

Pit looked up. "Whether you had a good life or a bad one, everybody ends up here someday. Forever to roam the River of Souls, and before Hades got the boot, eaten!" The boys shivered at the thought. "I'm glad you revived me when you did, I wouldn't want to be here a second longer!"

Pit pointed towards the Revival Sphere. "That sphere only revives those that die due to unnatural causes. It was able to revive Endermin because...well, how did you die?"

Endermin shifted uncomfortably, for good reason. Talking about how you died is always a touchy subject. "I was kind of...punched through the head."

"I won't ask anything more than that. Sorry for bringing it up."

Awkward silence followed after that. Not that what they were doing was helping things. Fishing for a particular soul wasn't exactly the most uplifting of jobs.

At last, though, Ganondorf was found. "Here he is! Alright, Revival Sphere! Do your thing!" The sphere shined, and the Gerudo man was once again among the living.

"BAH!" He spat out to no one in particular. He even found he was facing the wrong way. "What? What are you three doing here!?" He looked around. "And where am I!?"

Ray was about to explain, but Pit gave an abridged version. "Long story short, you were forced to be something you're not and kicked the bucket because of it. Now, can we please go home?"

Of course, though, he had a problem with it. "You WHAT!? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" Pit knocked him out with the head of his bow. "Not right now, man. Now, can we get a move on!?"

The journey back to the mansion was one in silence. Endermin looked upset about something, and Ray was tempted to ask him, but didn't. He probably didn't want to be bothered right now.

When they returned, Palutena was overjoyed. "I'm happy the mission went well! And you have one of your friends back, too, so it really was a win-win." She beamed.

"Thank you, Palutena! Here, you can have the Revival Sphere back." Ray took off the pendant and handed it back to the goddess, but she refused it. "No, no, you should keep it. I trust you with it."

"Woah, really!?"

"Yes, really. Plus, it has many more uses than just reviving people. But, I'll let you figure that out on your own!" She turned to Pit and Destro, who had been standing there the entire time. "Now, come on, you two! We're going to the creamery for some ice cream!"

"YEAH! FLOOR ICE CREAM!" Destro gave Pit a weird look.

The still-unconscious Ganondorf was picked up by an overjoyed Zelda. "Thank you, Ray. You saved my kingdom. And for that…" She gave him a small kiss. "I could never repay you enough."

The boy blushed. "It was nothing, Princess!" The princess took her leave. A little shocking how she had enough strength to pick up Ganondorf, but nonetheless…

Ray turned around. "Well, buddy! All's well that ends well, right?" He would've been facing Endermin, but the boy was sitting in the grass by his lonesome, solemnly.

Ray went to sit next to him, noticing his sad expression. "What's wrong, Endermin?"

"Why?"

The blonde was confused. "Why, what?"

Endermin slammed his fist into the ground, startling Ray. "Don't act as if you don't know! Why did you all leave me there to die like that!?"

Ray's heart sank. All this time, Endermin held this grudge? "I-I wasn't there to begin with, Endermin! You told me and Dad to leave, remember?"

"This is all your fault…" He pointed at Ray, anger setting in. "This _was_ all your FAULT!" Ray creeped backwards, slightly afraid. "You did all of this! This is why our planet doesn't exist anymore!"

"But that was Naos! The comet! I stopped the comet, but-" Endermin wouldn't let him finish. "I'm not going to sit here and let you make excuses! Naos hates you because you and your father are parasites!" He began to cry now. "And you just let me die, just like that…"

Ray held out the flowers he had gathered earlier. He didn't say anything, he just held them out in front of him. Endermin just stared at them blankly. "What? What are these for?"

"Th-they're for you. I-I thought…" Ray looked down. "Maybe if I gave them to you, you'd take them and accept them, and...we could help patch things up."

Endermin responded even angrier than before, smacking the flowers to the ground. "Do you think this is some kind of fantasy!? Some dumb story that you made up!? Open your eyes, Ray- This is reality! I died out there! And you think that giving me some horrible apology and flowers is suddenly going to make that okay!?" This wasn't going the way Ray had hoped it would.

"Well, you can take your flowers and shove it! I'm done with you...I'm done with everyone in Smash Domain!" He stormed off into the forest, tears still staining his cheeks. But before disappearing from view completely, he turned around and said with complete malice in his voice: "I hope Naos **smites** you where you stand."

Just like that, Ray was left alone. He picked up the flowers, and let the tears fall.

* * *

The very-appropriately named Secret Lair called 'Evil Secret Lair for Bad Guys Only!' (courtesy of Fawful) was constructed right next to Smash Mansion. How no one there had saw it up to this point was anyone's guess.

"Excellent work!" Cia marveled at the humongous base. "Though, why does it look like something Dr. Wily would build?"

"And more importantly, why is Fawful's face plastered on the front!?"

"Fawful's likeness is very handsome!" He let out a laugh. "I HAVE CHORTLES!"

Cia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. ZERO!" She called for the swordsman. He appeared among a mass of Dark Matter, his blood-red eye staring directly at her. "What do you wish for, Cia?"

"Take the Seven Seals and scatter them. Preferably places where you're sure they can't be found." Zero obliged, disappearing as fast as he came.

"As for the rest of you lot...we're going to storm the Smash Mansion!" Link was taken by surprise. "B-But Cia! Isn't it a little too soon to return!?"

"Link, dear, I know what I'm doing. Besides, they'll be busy!" She gave Link a list of the episodes in Season 3. "They'll be way too invested in this to figure out what's going on!"

"Heh, I like it!" The two shared an evil laugh together.

Just then, the door to the lair opened. A boy with black hair, a hoodie, and tear-stained cheeks was in view. Naos was the first to notice, the first to gasp, and the first to say:

"Endermin?"

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _The neverending fight against evil_

 _Take down the opponent without a second thought_

 _To be a hero is an infinite challenge_

 _But you must rise up to the challenge!_

 _Rise up, get up_

 _Ready for anything!_

 _Get up, rise up_

 _To save the day._

 _Be the hero everyone calls for_

 _And be there for friends, your family…_

 _Everyone wants to be a super star!_

 _Shine BRIGHT! Shine BRIGHT!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira star!_

 _I SAY!_

 _Twinkle, sparkle, kira kira STAR~_

 _Kagato: Listen here, ya big fat turtle!_

 _Bowser: Who are YOU calling fat!?_

 _Kagato: I'm the only one fit to rule the Mushroom Kingdom!_

 _Mario: Oh-a brother! Bowser!?_

 _Peach: And he's fighting with that weird man!_

 _Snover: Oh jeez, sir! Can't you cut that out for one second!?_

 _Kagato: I'm going to prove to this overgrown Koopa who the REAL king is!_

 _Bowser: We'll just see about that! This is a true test for the_ _ **King of Koopas**_ _!_

 _King of Koopas! See you next time!_

 _But, wait! There's more!_

* * *

 _ **In association with Cartoon Network Studios…**_

"This ends now, Cia! I'm not going to let you hurt anymore people!" Ray cried out amongst the flames of the once prosperous Smashville.

"Your power cannot compare to mine! It would be laughable to see you try!" The sorceress cackled.

 _ **Warner Bros. Pictures…**_

"Do you think that it's really safe down there, Link?" Young Link smacked his forehead and grabbed Sasuma's hand, pulling her into the wormhole. "AAAAH!"

 _ **And Nintendo Co. Ltd…..**_

"We're not going to have a bunch of sissies fight back for Smashville! Are you all with me, or are you not!?"

 _ **The fight for the Smash Mansion begins!**_

Sasuma, Ray, and Osh were clinging for dear life to Nessquik's hand. "I could let you go right now. And trust me, I really want to."

 _ **Join Ray, Sasuma, Osh, Nessquik...**_

"Robin! Link!" Young Link and Robin turned to face Cloud. "Uhh...do your best!" Well, that only made Robin even more nervous. Young Link gave a thumbs up, putting on the Deku Mask.

 _ **Cloud, Robin, Young Link, Toon Link…**_

"If this is going to hurt my hair…" Mega huffed. "Then count me out!" Roy (SD) groaned and pulled Mega along. "Not doing it! Nope!" Killua and Nikki only looked on in confusion.

 _ **And of course, the SD Members!**_

Ray held up the Revival Sphere towards the sun. "I guess you could say this'll be a quest of the ages! Heh, I spent all night thinking of that one."

Sora sighed. "But, Ray, that wasn't even a pun."

"Hush you!"

 _ **Come Along and SD With Me - The Movie: Quest of the Ages, Search for the Seven Sages!**_

"Who...who are you?" Ray stepped back, fright in his expression.

"It's been a long time...brother."

 _ **Coming soon….**_

"I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND, ZELDA!" Ike and Link clashed blades as the Princess of Hyrule watched in horror.

 _ **To Cartoon Network.**_

Ray and Naos fought, their feet in complete sync. "You've gotten stronger since we last fought!"

"I'm not going to let you beat me this time!"


End file.
